Mother Five: Black Oblivion
by MinawaKitten
Summary: 500 year since Minawa defeated Keiski, in a far away land does a new evil rise. Her life shattered before her eyes and she wants to avenge the ones she lost, not to save the world. Heartbreak and drama. This is Black Oblivion. Also on Starmen. Net!
1. Lilight Village

Mother5: Black Oblivion

Book One: Prologue

Chapter One: Lilight Village

A/N: I'm going to warn you know, my grammar is crap, I'll do my best to fix it. Also do not expect many chapters outta me for a while I'm a gonna be killing my brain cells with Kingdom Hearts 358/2. Yeah, their is a Mother4 but… that's another story.

**In the depths of the Desert of Lies was a simple kingdom.**

_**-Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong--Gong-**_

**At the stroke of midnight, the kingdom fell in a matter of seconds. The queen entrusted her child to a young woman. The infant princess was taken to a safer environment and given to a young married couple. **

**The princess grew up without the knowledge of what she left behind. At the age of twelve a boy fell from they sky, with in two years, they two embarked on a journey to find the desert kingdom's precious royal family heirlooms, the Precious Eight. Far and wide, event through out time, they searched for the Precious Eight and gained allies. With in the set time limit, the princess rediscovered who she was and took the lone responsibility to fight the man reasonable for destroying her kingdom and people. **

**In the end, she won the battle, she didn't return to her Desert kingdom, but instead the town she was raised in. she lived a happy life with a loving husband and two beautiful children.**

**Five hundred years had passed since that, time; it had forgotten what the princess had done.**

**Lilight Village, it was a simple farming town, a place where everyone knew everyone. It may have been small but had the same things that other towns and cities had, still it's differed of Daisy Fields, a concrete jungle where others were cold to each other and constantly causing fight and jumping others. Bowie, a young boy of Lilight Village had heard many things about a girl named Silvia of Daisy Fields, how she was a cute little girl. **

**xoxoxox **

"**Your mommy's friend is coming to the village?" a girl of five asked as she watched the blond boy swing back and forth and the colorful swing set. Her brown curls swayed with the passing summer winds.**

"**Uh-huh…" **

"**What does she look like?"**

"…**A flower…"**

"**She's a flower!? No way!!"**

"**That's that's what mommy said!"**

**xoxoxox**

**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump **

**The old oak carriage's wheels turned to only thump against the stone path that exited from the Dawn Forest, seeing the carriage was nothing new to those of Lilight, thusly they paid no attention. It wasn't till the family of three exited. The two black horsed clopped their hooves, the pale driver with pointed ears and razor sharp teeth, hopped down from his perch on the carriage. He grabbed the silver handle and turned it, then proceeds to unload bags from the top of the carriage. **

**The first to come out was a little girl, soon was a man, un-doubtfully her father, seeing how they had similar hair, a light purple-blue shade. Clothed in a white shirt, brown vest, and jean and working boots he assisted a woman, presumably his wife, out of the carriage. Short white hair cropped, held back with a nice blue headband that brought out her crimson red eyes, a blue top, long white sleeves, a matching shirt in length and color and dark blue heels. Huffing the woman placed a hand on her bloated belly.**

"**Don't over do it Serenity…" the man sighed**

"**Oh hush Kane, your such a worry wart…" the pale man took the last bag from the rack and an animal carrying cage. The little girl wasted no time letting the animal out, it was a tiny brown boar with a little pink bow. The little boar was lifted into the girl's arms.**

"**Oink." it simply stated, wondering of it whereabouts. The girl smiled and hugged it reassuringly. **

"**Where is your destination Ms. Serenity?" the pale man spoke up,**

"**Oh Hope Ranch…" he nodded and picked up bags as Kane took a few, the little girl trailed behind **

**xoxoxox**

**Hope Ranch, it was the biggest and most profited farming property of Lilight, owned by the loving couple Hana and Hisoka. Recently a second house was built on the property, their young boy Bowie discovered it was to be for some family friends.**

**The little boy dressed in his usual jean shorts and light green shirt, poked at the family dog, Lydia, the dog looked at him displeased, and it went unnoticed. Hisoka tapped his son on his shoulder.**

"**Bowie, they'll be here soon." he stated in a low voice. Bowie smiled.**

"**Really dad?!"**

"**Yes my boy." and he was back to moving some crates to the storage area. Hisoka was a tall and silent man, proven by his appearance. Black jacket, jeans, brown boots, white work shirt, red scarf around his neck and a black hat upon his head that hid most of his face, as well shielded him from the sun rays when he worked. Hana smiled, simply dressed in a blue dress, white apron, slip-ons and a blue headband of her own to hold back her blond waist locks, she hugged her dear child.**

"**Oh you'll love Silvia! She's such a cutie!" on cue, did the family enter the ranch; Bowie blinked those huge blue eyes. He glanced at his mother while pointing at the girl with light purple hair, decorated with a huge pink bow, dressed in a light blue dress and her tiny pet boar nestled in her arms. **

"**Mommy, she isn't a flower…" Hisoka snorted, Hana giggled Serenity and Kane laughed a little. Silvia blinked.**

"**W-what…? A flower…?" Were her parents serious!? To hang out… with an idiot like him?! She was most defiantly not a flower!**

"**My mommy said you were a Silvia!" Bowie exclaimed, the pig in her arms made a face. Hana giggled leaning down to her son. **

"**No, no Bowie I said a Salvia is a type of flower, their names are similar but they are very different things. Understand Bowie?"**

"**Oh! I understand, but if she was a flower she's be a very pretty one!"**

**Silvia gushed; okay, so maybe Bowie wouldn't be so bad to hang out with….**

**Maybe… **

**Just maybe…**

**Bowie took Silvia by her hand and pulled her out of the ranch's gates, smiling the whole way.**

"**Hisoka" the pale man piped up. "Your son is lacking more brain cells than usual…"**

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever… What dose the vampire tribe want for the delivery of Kane and his family?"**

"**Nothing. To see they got here in one piece is all the king wanted."**

"… **Oh." the vampire turned and departed for the waiting carriage still in town square.**

"**So how's the baby? When's she due?!" Hana suddenly piped up, bouncing around like an excited five year old.**

"**Elisabeth will be here in a few months…" Serenity smiled, a hand running over her belly.**

"**Oh goodie!"**

"**Crazy!" Kane coughed, Hisoka smacked the back of his head, and the other man winced and rubbed the injured spot.**

"**What was that for?!"**

"**Don't call Hana crazy…" a sly little grin crossed his face**

"…**Your wife is outta wack." **

_**Bonk**_

"**Ow!" **

**xoxoxox**

**Silvia truly lacked an understanding of what was happening, to where Bowie was leading her. But she didn't argue, still she had to question where she was. Rocky terrain, a plateau of some sorts, skinny trees missing their leaves, the path looked well in shape, signaling people went up and down the path plenty of times. **

"**Um… Bowie?" the boy dint stop marching as he began to talk.**

"**Yup?"**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**To see the Dragos silly!"**

"**A Drago? What's a Drago?"**

**Bowie stopped to look at her with a face full of nothing other than shock.**

"**You… you never heard of a Drago before?" the boar shot him a looks, clearly saying 'Duh'**

"**No, should I?"**

"**Yes!" he shouted, somewhat distressed "They are so cool!"**

"**Really…?"**

"**Yeah!" **

"**Are they scary?" **

"**Scary! Ha, no way! Lets go!" with a loud roar from Bowie and a startled yelp from Silvia, the boy yanked the girl urgently to the top of the plateau.**

**xoxoxox**

**She blinked, big dark green scaly creature stared at her, this… was a Drago!? And **_**that thing isn't **_**scary?! Silvia whimpered pitifully, Buton hopped from her master's arms to tackle the Drago, with a playful roar, it toppled over. Buton huffed with pride.**

"**See?! Aren't they cool?!"**

"…**I-I donno… their kinda scary…" Silvia let out a startled yell as something rubbed against her let. She snapped her head to look at the criminal who rubbed them selves against her. It was a tiny baby Drago, no bigger than her fist. Silvia stared agape.**

'_**So…cute!!!' **_**leaning down to the little scaled creature she lifted it into her hands, it fit perfectly.**

"**Bowie you never said the babies were so cute!!" Buton made a face, no way! She was her master's favorite! This… scale thingy wouldn't beat her at her job! Buton rubbed her self against her master's leg, Silvia looked down. This was it; she had to make a stupidly cute face. And so she did. Silvia smiled. **

"**Aww…" She cooed "Your cute too~"**

**The boar made a face that said 'darn right foo!'**

**Bowie couldn't help to laugh.**


	2. Girl of the Forest

Mother5: Black Oblivion

Book One: Prologue

Chapter Two: Girl of the Forest

A/N: D: You might die a bit on the inside… gore, fire, and… pain.

**Two years passed since Silvia and her family moved in to Lilight, she and Bowie did the same thing everyday, walk to school together, play together at recess, eat lunch together, go to Drago Plateau and play with the Dragos go home do homework and play some more until it's time for bed and they enjoyed it that way. Sometimes…**

…

…

…

…

**Bowie stared at his homework, so hard his eye began to twitch and his frown deepened. Silvia blinked**

"**Bowie…" he did not look up from the paper, he stared down at it with an intense glare. "You're having trouble again with your homework?"**

"**Yes! It's so stupid!" he huffed**

"…**. But, all you have to do is add three…"**

"…"

"…"

"**So? It's still stupid…" Silvia sighed; the things she learned in the big cit helped her in Lilight, at least education wise. Seemed their standers were lower than those of the city seeing how no one left the village, almost as if they were caged in a box. **

"**Your seven you can do it."**

"**No."**

"…" **Silvia shook her head, Bowie pouted and threw the homework aside, and it floated into his lap. He glared at it, unaware to them, in the tree out side of Bowie's room, was a figure, oddly, it was a young one at that... They grinned.**

"**Ah, my next victim…" judging by the purr, it was a young girl. She hopped out of the tree, the loud pound of her heels when the made contact with the dirt woke Lydia. The mother dog, who recently had her puppies, got on her defense and barked violently at the girlish figure. The girl glared at the dog, with one swift chopping motion of her arm, the dog toppled over.**

**xoxoxox**

"**Mommy, have you seen Lydia?" Bowie pouted, as his mother helped pulled on the dark blue uniform jacket. "I didn't see her at feeding time…"**

"**That's odd… Well… I'll look for her at lunch time, okay?"**

"**Okay mommy!" Bowie smiled, and skipped outside to where Silvia waited. She too was in her school uniform, a dark blue jacket; over her left breast was a golden star emblem with silver vines merging from the star, nice white dress shirt with a blue ribbon, a black and blue-checkered skirt, long white socks and black dress shoes. **

"**Good morning!"**

"**Thanks, you too," Bowie smiled and took her hand. "Let's get going, okay?"**

"**Right, big city officials come to see how much money they'll give our school…"**

"**So! Let's go!" With a yank on Silvia's arm, the two rushed off to their school, which was held in the town's church. No one mined it; it has always been like that.**

**xoxoxox**

"…" **Hisoka stared down at his find, their family dog lying on the ground, her poor neck twisted at an odd angle. Hana gasped. In a small town such information quickly got around, all ranch owners began to worry of their livestock and even children. Although, it flew over Kane and Serenity's heads.**

"**Who could have done that to Lydia…?" a villager whispered**

"**I saw the poor thing…" a woman sighed, "It was a sad sight…"**

"**Who could be next…?"**

"**Oh… I don't know… but what about the children?"**

"**God only knows…"**

**xoxoxox**

**Bowie skipped down the streets, behind him was Silvia, although it was going over most of the children's head, most of the adults were worried. She was surprised Bowie had not noticed, he may have been seven but he lived in Lilight for seven years, surely he should have noticed if something was off in his village. She walked onto the property known as Hope Ranch; the little puppies wined pitifully wondering around for their mother. As for Buton, she walked over to her master.**

'_**Greeting master Silvia…'**_

"**Oh, how are you?"**

'_**Fine… That crazy poodle is gone now…'**_

"**Poodle…?" Silvia blinked "Lydia?"**

'_**Yeah, her. She's gone….'**_

"**Gone?" Silvia may have been seven, but she was fully aware of what gone meant.**

'_**She's been missing since last night, but they found her today… she was dead.'**_

"**Oh no…" Silvia looked over at Bowie, who was happily playing with the puppies.**

"**He'll be so upset…"**

'_**Just wait till his parents tell him…'**_

**Bowie walked over to Silvia; he took her hand, grinning with out a care in the world.**

"**Let's go to our treasure chest!" Silvia suddenly brightened **

"**Yeah!" the pair rushed off to Silvia's humble home, her mother and father at the oak table, both admired their two year old daughter, who was a mirror image of the mother in a red dress. In her high chair Elisabeth clapped her hands both parents awed at their baby, Silvia peeled her shoes off and advanced across the wooden floor to the stairs. The pair climbed up to Silvia's room, painted a nice light blue color, the comforter was purple whit blue and white pillows, Silvia had a small desk where she placed her backpack down. Bowie reached under the bed, he pulled out a box. Painted green, in purple paint, there was not so graceful hand writing say 'Treasure'. the boy opened the box, filled with nothing but papers, crayons and childish pictures. The two smiled and began to draw pictures together.**

"**You're the pretty queen and I'm the king!" Bowie smiled innocently.**

"**Uh-huh! Strong and brave to keep me safe from those meanies!"**

**xoxoxox**

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Kane blinked, who could that be? He got up from his seat and shuffled over to the front door. Not so surprising it was Hisoka, although it was a surprise to see him upset.**

"**Hisoka… Can I help you?"**

"**Bowie… Is he here? I… need to talk to him…"**

"**Right… sure…" Kane walked over to the stair case and yelled the boy's name, with in seconds both Bowie and Silvia emerged from her room. There they stood at the top of the staircase, when Bowie took notice in his dad he rushed into Silvia's room to grab his backpack, and hugged Silvia good bye. She sadly waved as Bowie ran to his father's side, the two walked out and Bowie closed the door behind him. Bowie knew his father was a quiet man, and they never spoke often as they walked, but he knew something was off.**

"**Dad?"**

"**Bowie… we need to talk…" the child blinked his eyes.**

"**Why dad? What's wrong?"**

"**It's about Lydia…."**

"**What? Did something happen to her…?" Hisoka sighed and stopped walking to turn around to kneel before his son. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders with a heavy sigh. "Dad?"**

"**She's gone Bowie…"**

"**Gone? Where'd she go!?" Hisoka looked up at star filled sky, Bowie did too. He dint understand she was in the sky? How did she get in the sky? She's a dog not a bird…**

"**Dad… I don't understand… Where's Lydia…?" Hisoka sighed deeply and hugged his son the second he looked like he was going to cry. "Dad?"**

**xoxoxox**

**Silvia knocked on the front door of Bowie's house, no answer. If she din't leave now, she'd be late for school… but what about Bowie?**

"**Bowie?" still no answer came, with her head hanging low Silvia walked to school alone. It took a good number of villagers by surprise, some gasped and murmured among themselves. With in the two years of Silvia's stay in Lilight the villagers never saw her with out Bowie or vice versa…**

**Silvia did not acknowledge, and frowned the whole way to school.**

**xoxoxox**

"**What? Bowie isn't here?" a familiar brunette girl frowned.**

"**No… he did answer or his parents…"**

"**I wonder why…" **

'**I guess he was really close to Lydia…' Silvia pouted and opened her text book.**

"**Geez, how do you do this stuff?"**

"**It's easy…"**

"**Nu-uh…"**

"**Attention students," the talking cease students returned to their seats, and turned to the teacher. "as you all can see, Bowie isn't here, he is out due to family reasons, but that will not stop us from today's lesson. Open to page 32 in your textbooks…" students awed in disappointment.**

**xoxoxox**

**Back to the ranch the usual seven minute walk took ten minutes because she had to carry Bowie's homework too, and they got a lot today, or maybe she felt tired and lonely with out Bowie at her side and was sluggish due to that. Either way she trudged her way back to the ranch, walking over to Bowie's own house first. She knocked,**

…

…

…

**Someone answered. Hana opened the door, she look exhausted and worried at the same time. **

"**Oh… Silvia…"**

"**Can I see Bowie…?"**

"**I'm sorry but he doesn't want to leave his room…"**

"**Oh… I see… I hope he gets better…"**

"**Thank you, Silvia, you're such an angel…" Hana smiled, Silvia nodded and crossed the ranch to her humble home. She opened the front door, perusal it went over her parents heads see how occupied with Elisabeth. Silvia sighed and walked off to her room, it seemed empty with out Bowie at her side. **

**xoxoxox**

**It was dark, Silvia checked the clock, seven thirty am. She looked out her window, stars illuminated the bleak sky. Reaching under her bed was a bag, she yanked it out and pulled the bulky bag onto her back. Turning to her window she effortlessly opened the window, Silvia stuck her had out, the cool night air bushing against her face and cheeks. She looked over her shoulder and sighed.**

"**They're clearly happier with Elisabeth than me…" reaching out to the tree limb she climbed across to the base of the tree, she slid down the tree trunk to it's roots. Quiet as possible she slinked across the farm land to Bowie's house. Silvia picked up a rock and threw it at a window, Bowie's to be exact.**

**Clank**

**Clank**

**Clank**

"**Bowie! Bowie…! Bowie…!" a quiet shuffling sound came, soon Bowie's own window opened, he poked his head out the window to see whom it was, his face was dirty and tearstained, sadly he looked down at Silvia.**

"**Where are you going Silvia…?" **

"**I'm leaving Lilight, do you want to some with me?"**

"**Yes! Take me with you!" Immediately Bowie hopped out of the window, painfully none the less, but being the boy he was he pushed it aside.**

"**Bowie are you okay?!"**

"**Yeah, Where are we going?"**

"**Midnight Castle… I'm gonna live with the vampires now…"**

"**Cool! Let's go!!" Away the two friends ran away, shrouded by the dark cover of the black night sky.**

**xoxoxox**

**The two families ran around the village, their children, where could they be? The villagers went around the village as well in search of the children, fearing that they would lose the bright happy children. Kane stopped to look towards the forest, no. Silvia she wouldn't think about doing that, she knows not to enter that forest, ever. Forest was a dangerous place for a small child of their age… **

"**No… Serenity! They're in the forest!"**

"**The forest!? They know not to go there!"**

"**We've checked everywhere but the forest!" Kane snapped "It's the only possibility!!"**

"**Alright, Hana, let's go." the blond woman nodded and turned to her husband**

"**Hisoka, please say at the ranch and watch over Elisabeth, please." there was a sudden seriousness in her carefree voice, one that tolled him he couldn't refuse what she asked.**

"**A-alright, just be careful." Hana smiled, almost sadly.**

"**Of course darling…"**

**xoxoxox**

"**Bowie, how big is the forest?" Silvia pouted, Bowie paused and rubbed the back of his neck.**

"**Uh, I don't know…"**

"**You don't know!?"**

"…**I… only went to Midnight Castle once…"**

"**So were lost?!"**

"**No! We're just… misplaced… in the forest…"**

"**Oh my gosh! Bowie!!!"**

"**Well… why are you even going to Midnight Castle?"**

"**Mommy and daddy seem so much happier with Elisabeth…" she sighed "They don't notice me… so I'll go somewhere where I am noticed and loved…"**

"**Silvia that's stupid, they do notice you…." she huffed and turned around, Bowie reached out and pulled her back. "I mean it they do. When I was at home, your mother visited and she would stop talking about you…"**

"…**Really?"**

"**Yeah… Let's go home…"**

"**But… where home?"**

"**Donno, but I'll get you home! You are my queen after all!"**

"**And you're my king…" the two laughed lightly, Bowie took Silvia's hand and they walked off together. Timidly she clung to Bowie, he stopped causing her to bump into him.**

"**Huh? Bowie? Why'd you stop?"**

"**There's a girl here…." she looked over his shoulder, there indeed was a girl, one around their age. Blond hair a curly ponytail and stay strands tucked behind her ears, that were decorated with amethyst pearls. She had a blue dress, a lighter sash tied around her waist, white gloves accompanied with white socks and cute dress shoes, and a purple cape. But what stood out the most was her red eyes, haunting and eerie.**

"**Are you lost?" the girl asked kindly. The eerie feeling left for a moment. **

"**Yeah…" **

"**Would you like to see a trick?" Silvia blinked, she slowly nodded, not knowing quite why. The girl smiled, and pulled out three cards from seemingly no where. She held them out to Silvia with an innocent smile. "Pick a card… any card…" Silvia suddenly felt threatened, but she did it none the less. She pulled the second card, a red ace.**

"**Congratulations… you pulled the fire card…" the card busted into flames, burning Silvia's hands, the young girl cried out in pain. Growing increasingly out off control the fire jumped from Silvia's hand onto the forest ground as well setting Silvia's hair a flame. The blond girl giggled, she grabbed a knife from the sash of he clothes. Swiftly she cut Silvia's hair below her ears, the flamed strands fell to the ground.**

"**W-what are you doing…?" Bowie stuttered, the girl grinned cutely.**

"**Nothing…"**

"**You're pointing a knife at Silvia! That's not nothing!"**

"**Oh silly little boy… you wouldn't understand…" the two friends, fearing their lives ran away, the blond grinned, she paused, on the ground was a pink ribbon and she pocketed it.**

**xoxoxox **

**Serenity paused in mid-step, something wasn't right, something was burning. **

"**Oh no! Bowie!!"**

"**Silvia!" her parent gasped, quickly, they ran deeper into the burning forest. Willing to risk everything to find their children. Heels and boots smacked against the forest ground with grate force, deeper and deeper into the fire. Their was no sign, or so they thought.**

"**Are you lost?" it was a young blond girl, she smiled innocently.**

"**No…" a chill ran up Serenity's spine. "We aren't…" who the hell was this child and this eerie feeling coming from her. Death, she could feel it oozing from the young girl, this couldn't be good.**

"**Well… I think you are lost…." the girl grinned, "On your way to hell…" she reached into her sash and pulled out a strange device, she pointed it at the woman of white hair. "Bye bye…"**

**xoxoxox**

**It was loud, it echoed, a sharp crackling bang, Hisoka could hear it form Hope Ranch, startling Elisabeth awake, the Villagers of Lilight looked to the forest, as for those of Midnight Castle even heard the loud bang. **

**xoxoxox**

**Bowie perked up at the loud sound, it was surely a foreign one. Never once did he ever hear that… As he tried to walk to it, a whimpering Silvia pulled him back. She dint let go of his arm, Bowie sat back town next to her and hugged her tightly. **

"**We're almost out…" Silvia only wheezed in return, a look of fear crossed him, Bowie remembered Silvia said she had asthma. With this fire… she might die! Which path?! Which one?! Left or right, he lifted Silvia onto his back and turned to the left path, softly came a meow. Bowie turned to the right path, a black cat. It's yellow eyes stared at him, they weren't threading by this cat as they were by the girl, could the cat of no luck be a good sign? Shakily Silvia pointed to the cat.**

"**Follow it?" she weakly nodded, he trusted Silvia, so he chased after the cat. Soon the path became familiar. Slightly, he brightened. **

"**C'mon… Silvia were close, I remember this path were almost at Midnight Castle!"**

**She only wheezed in return, grip on reality slowly slipping. As scared as she was, she could fully trust Bowie would help her. Slowly, a gentle rain pored from the open clouds on such a terrible night.**

**xoxoxox**

**With the fire out villagers from both Lilight and Midnight rush to the scene, it was a bloody massacre, limp, bloodless, and slaughtered was the three parents, on the dirt ground of the forest a small child's name was written in the victim's blood.**

**xoxoxox**

**Silvia awoke late in the afternoon, she dint want to open her eyes, but their was something on her face, covering her mouth and nose. Slowly her eyes slid open, to be greeted with a lovely bleach white ceiling. Weakly she turned to her left, much to her surprised there was a girl. Judging by the pale skin, fangs, bright red eyes and pointed ears, she too was a vampire. Dressed in a black dress with silver frills, black hair tied in two cute ponytails with red ribbons, in her arms was a stuffed black cat.**

"**Hello!"**

"**Bowie…?"**

"**No, no!" the girl chimed "I'm Harmony… Princess of the vampire kingdom!"**

"**Bowie…" Silvia repeated.**

"**Bowie… who's Bowie…?" Harmony frowned "Was he the boy you appeared with?"**

**Suddenly the door clicked and the two turned, a man in a white coat and a clipboard in hand, behind him was another pale person, dressed in elaborate black, silver and red robes, and behind him was Bowie, a few Band-Aids covering him.**

"**Ah, your awake…"**

"**Where are we…?"**

"**Midnight Castle, now how do you feel?"**

"**Tired…"**

"**Understandable, I advise you to rest a tab bit longer, in the afternoon."**

"**Let us go Harmony…" the robed man took one of the girl's hands, she pouted.**

"**But papa…."**

"**Harmony…"**

"**Yes papa…" pouting she and her father left the room along with the doctor, Bowie sat in the chair at Silvia's side. He just sat there, she just laid there, both in silences and Silvia from there she fell a sleep. **


	3. Night of the Funeral

**Mother5: Black Oblivion **

**Book One: Prologue**

**Chapter Three: Night of the Funeral**

Clomp

Clomp

Clomp

The familiar oak carriage rolled into the village, the villagers turned to it surprised. The chauffer opened the door, out climbed out Bowie, then proceeded to help Silvia out of the carriage. The pair of friends casually walked to the ranch.

Hisoka back turned he continued to sheer a sheep, Bowie walked over to his father.

"Dad?" Hisoka stopped, he placed the sheer down and stood up, he brightened at sight of the children.

"Bowie! Silvia! Oh thank goodness you two are ok-" he took notice of Silvia's bandaged hands. "Silvia what happened to your hands…?"

"I got burned… I hurt a lot…" sheepishly she looked down at her feet. The adult winced, on the inside…

"I'm sorry about that… say, has either of you seen Hana or Serenity?"

"No sir…"

"Odd… if you children are here where are they?"

"Mr. Hisoka!" young Ashleigh, a classmate of Silvia and Bowie rush over to the adult, tugging at his jacket she pulled the him into town square. Everyone in the village was there, the young, parents, and even the old.

"What… what's going on?!" a villager turned to him as Silvia and Bowie rushed to his side.

"Apparently someone found Kane, Serenity and your wife!"

"They did?!" Hisoka quickly looked through the crowd, no, no sign of them. "Where are they?"

"No one really knows, maybe the clinic?"

"Alright everyone calm down!" the mayor shouted over the villagers, they quieted down to a hushed silences. "Alright, as most of you might know last night two of the villages children went missing, luckily they were found and returned by the Vampire tribe today. Unfortunately Hana, Serenity and Kane, did not return… they… were murdered. " everyone gasped, loudly everyone whispered back and forth. "Have no fear before their pure souls crossed over to heaven Serenity left us the murder's name..." the mayor pointed an accusing finger at….

_Silvia_

Shock covered everyone's faces, the citizens turned to look lowly at her.

"Silvia!" A classmate snapped, "I knew you were weird, but this is cruel! What did ms. Hana do to you!?"

"Weird?" Bridgette, the friendly town nurse asked

"She talks to animals all the time _and _understands them!"

"And this freaky green light comes outta her finger sometimes!" another added

"Freak!"

"Disgrace!"

"Outcast!"

"Monster!"

"For shame! She seemed to be so nice but is was a lie…."

"Murder!" Silvia ran, quickly, she needed to get out of there.

"She surly wasn't one of us…"

xoxoxox

Stars filled the sky on that lonely night making a nightlight for Silvia, she wanted to visit her parents grave earlier but with all the other villagers it was impossible. So she decided to herself she would visit them tonight. It was only a mater of seconds did she find her parents graves, they were covered top to bottom in flowers.

"None of them… are mommy's favorites…" She sighed. Silvia jut sat there, what could she say? No mater what she wouldn't get a response, dead is dead and knew that.

"Silvia?" she jerked around

"Bowie… I just…"

"I know." she looked over at his mother's grave. "You wanted to see them."

"Yes…" she looked away from him and down at her feet. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"It's okay." it was silent for a while,

"Oh sorry!" a voice piped up "Am I interrupting something you two?" the two children looked up to find young Harmony hovering above them, thank god she was wearing shorts under that dress… She floated down before them.

"You're Harmony, right?"

"Yes I am… Silvia!"

"Y-yes?"

"I heard abut what happened and if you ever need help with anything I'll help you!"

"You will?"

"Yep!"

"Hey! So will I!" Bowie pouted

"Thanks you two," Silvia smiled slightly "Really thank you a lot."

xoxoxox

"_Serenity… I've noticed Silvia was acting a little different…" Hisoka frowned. The white haired woman smiled and sat down._

"_It isn't anything to worry over,"_

"_She's just edging closer to that age…" Kane smiled_

"_Oh! That age!" Hana giggled "Unlocking your PSI, it's a big thing in the town where your from, right?"_

"_Yes, it's a crowning achievement in one's life…"_

"_What… is their something I'm missing here…?" Hisoka interrupted._

"_No, no, it isn't important to understand, just… acknowledge it hunny." Hana smiled_

xoxoxox

Why people believed she kill her own parents and Bowie's mother, Silvia would never understand. Some found this to be a load of crap, so they were kind to her as if the incident never happened, unfortunately those who did believe it, left and right people would ignore her or would play tricks on her. Which lead to where she was, trapped in the school storage closet. She knocked on the door, no reply but muffled snickers, so… someone locked it from the outside…

'That… wasn't my fault three months ago… endure it a little longer, summer brake is here in a week…' with a sigh Silvia backed up as best of she could with such a cramped space, crouching she suddenly launched her self into the door at the last second it opened, sending her into the wall.

"Silvia…What are you doing?" she rubbed her nose,

"I was trying to get chalk like the teacher asked but someone locked me in…"

"Oh… sorry I wasn't there to help…" Bowie frowned helping her up, she smiled slightly

"It wasn't your fault…" back into the storage room for the chalk she was asked to get, four seconds later she gladly returned with it.

xoxoxox

"So, how's your hands?" Bridgette asked with a smile, her lovely red-brown hair tied in two braids.

"Okay…"

"Wonderful… So let's see, how much ointment do you have left?"

"Um… not that much… It's almost gone…"

"Alright, I'll get you another one." the adult turned to her medical cabinet, she quickly went through the cabinet to find a tube of ointment, she paused. "How about asthma spray?"

"Oh, I need more too, it's almost gone, thank you." Bridgette smiled and handed over the burn cream. The young girl walked back to the ranch, receiving the usual amount of glares.

xoxoxox

After school was the same routine, leave school, visit the doctor, leave the doctor and get harassed, do homework, visit mom, dad and Hana. Same thing everyday, she would sit at the graves with a huge frown on her face, usually…

Today was different she went to the forest, the half that lead to Lilight, known as Dawn's Path, the place where she lost her parents. She really had no idea to why she was there, Bowie was actually puzzled to why she would return to this place.

'_Silvia… why are you here?' _One of Lydia's puppies asked, scratching at her leg Silvia sighed.

"I don't really know…"

"…Silvia let's go see the Dragos?" Bowie kindly asked, a hand extended to her.

"With Ashleigh?" she asked hopefully

'_She moved… remember?' _Buton frowned

"Oh yeah…"

xoxoxox

Bowie couldn't help but to worry over Silvia's mental state now, everyday she would go to the Dawn's Path and come back late, it had been two weeks when she first started to. Deciding to take matters into his own hands he followed her into the forest. She solemnly walked off, sadly looking as the ground as she went. A sudden chill rushed down Silvia's spine, she turned , it was only Bowie, she sighed.

"Bowie, it's only you, I was worried for a moment…."

"What? Worried? About that?"

"You know… her…" Bowie frowned, her, one who ruined Silvia's life.

"Oh, her…"

"Her… her who?" Bowie sighed

"You wouldn't even-" both flinched that voice, oh man, they were truly in deep now… just as the feared, there was the blond little fire bug from three months ago.

"Hello… I've been waiting for you two…"

"Why are you here?!" Bowie demanded out of half fear and rage.

"Hmm… Finish the job I started I suppose…" she twirled a strand of her blond hair, clearly she was bored.

"Job…?"

"You know killing, it's fun at first, but it get's really boring after a while…"

"It this some kind of game to you!?" Silvia demanded "Is it!?"

"…Yeah, it is. It's a game that's getting increasingly boring, but with a few new rules and pieces it'll be fun again." Bowie jumped in front of Silvia.

"I-if you're gonna hurt her you are going to have to fight me!"

"…" the girl shrugged "Fine with me…." swiftly she was throwing punches and kicks of skill that would surpass an average seven year old. "The more the better!!!" Bowie was easily kicked aside and left bused and beaten. The girl turned to Silvia who was trembling, a aqua-green light coming from her trembling index finger. The girl smirked.

"PSI huh? You're acceleration faster than I though you would…"

"P-p-PK Flash!!" the green light flew to the girl, spontaneously tears pored from her eyes, but that dint stop her from jumping on Silvia. She grabbed the girl and slammed her into a near by tree, a tight grip on Silvia she pulled a knife out.

"With one slick movement, I could kill you right now…"

"N-n-no…. you can't…" she whimpered

"Oh, I can and I- gack!" Bowie had weakly gotten up to tackle the blond girl, she growled. Fast as a cheetah, she grabbed Bowie and threw him over the small cliff that lead to Seasons City, she threw him with such force, he landed with a rather sickening thud. Growling the girl pulled out five for her flame educing cards and threw them. Bowie yelled out, she walked to his burning body and stepped on his spin.

_!Snap!_


	4. All in Good Time

Mother5: Black Oblivion

Book Two: The Flat Zone

Chapter Four: All in Good Time

"**Oh god, here she comes…"**

"**Ugh, just look at her!"**

"**What a beast…"**

"**Beast is an understatement…" **

**Age 15, Silvia surely changed in an eight year absence of Bowie, glaring red eyes, her innocent dress was gone and replaced with a matching jean jacket, shorts, a purple and yellow striped shirt, and a pair of purple sneakers.**

'**Idiots….' Silvia scoffed pulling on her graduation gown.**

"**It's amazing to see you here Silvia!" a girl laughed. "I mean graduation of all things!"**

"…**Yeah, I get my work done, unlike other people…." she snorted back "Seeing how you're repeating the school year…" the girl blushed in rage.**

"**You…!" laughing, Silvia exited the changing room.**

**xoxoxox **

**So graduation went off with out a hitch, someone pulled a tick and pinned the blame on Silvia, she din't even deny it, if she tried people would of argued that she did it and she would have been stranded in the sun for longer. So she said she did it then left the ceremony all together. **

**xoxoxox**

**Tiredly, Hisoka stumbled home, he ended up spending most of his day down in the inn's bar and Silvia had to help him back to the ranch. The adult smiled.**

"**You're so sweet Silvia" she laughed, as if she was mocking herself.**

"**I'm anything but that sir…"**

"**Nonsense…" Silvia only shook her head and helped him to his room. Hisoka took his boots off, placed his hat on his nightstand and flopped down on to the familiar bed. Silvia exited the room, outside the door was Elisabeth of ten, she smiled at her elder sister.**

"**Hi sis!" Silvia kneeled down to her younger sister to hug her.**

"**Oh, hello, how are you?"**

"**Good! You got a letter by the way!" Elisabeth handed a purple envelop to her sister, which she gladly accepted. **

_**Dear Silvia, **_

_**Sorry it's been a while since I've wrote to you, but being the lead singer of a band does keep you busy! Well, I've managed to make it big in the big city! The people of Daisy Fields love our band! So encased inside is your cut of the pay and a backstage pass if you ever decide to see one of our shows! Well see you later! Hah, I mean write you later!**_

_**From Ashleigh of HotStop!**_

**Silvia looked at the money, a few hundred dollars. She sighed. Silvia never understood why Ashleigh would seen her all this money… pushing that aside Silvia went to her room, to store it away with all the rest. With joy relief Silvia flopped her self onto her bed, **

"**Now what…?" she sighed "I graduated from school, what's left…?"**

**Annoyed, she covered her eyes with her arm, "Arg… I don't have any career path, and I wanna get the heck outta this town… ugh, what to do?!" after five minutes of flailing on her bed, Silvia sighed.**

"**I…"**

**BOOOOOM!!**

"….Hate my life…" with a heavy sigh Silvia pulled her self from her bed, she looked out a window, a fire, she glared "Awesome, another fire, fan-freakin-tastic…" she reached for her cracked hockey stick by her door. Grumbling and mumbling she stomped down stairs.

"Sis, what's going on?"

"No idea, but, I'm gonna figure out…"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Silvia paused, she turned to her sister and smirked.

"Maybe…"

xoxoxox

Villagers were horrified, this girl had fire emerging from her fingers, laughing as she burned livestock and villagers, alive. Silvia ran into town square, her eyes narrowed.

"You…" the blond stopped, she smiled innocently.

"Oh, why Silvia it's been years…"

"Eight whole, empty and lonely years thanks to you…"

"Oh, now, now, no need to be sore…" a few villagers were puzzled, what could these two be talking about?

"You warped this village into a hell hole…"

"So?"

"So!? Peoples lives are not toys, you are you even here?! You took my parents and robbed me of my only friend… What is there left to take!?"

"Well… There is your life…" the girl sighed, she pouted disappointingly "But that's what my boss wants…"

"…I see, you know what?"

"What? What's soooo amazing you gotta tell me?"

"I'm gonna kill you, I swear I'll kill you… I will avenge all of them…"

"Oh I'd like to see that…" the girl smirked and disappeared in a mass of flames. Silvia glared at the spot where the blond girl floated, clouds roared and it began to rain, just like those eight years ago.

_An angel in heaven was crying…_

xoxoxox

It was silent at the table the next morning, Hisoka was annoyed by the fact that Silvia wouldn't explain the reason why she was bandaged up. So the three humans sat at the table in silence. Spike, the one puppy Bowie clamed for himself all those years ago, looked over at Silvia as Buton, but looking young as ever, sat in her lap, asleep. Loud clanking of a knife and fork snapped everyone attention, all turned to Silvia.

"Hisoka, I'm leaving the village."

"W-what?! Why are you leaving? Is it the villagers? They've never bothered you before so why now Silvia?! Why?!"

"There is something important I need to do… I have to do this." the adult stared down the elder girl who stared back, who looked ready to jump out the nearby window if he refused.

"...When? When do you plan to go?"

"As soon as I pack…" the man sighed watching her stand up and walk away

"Even if I said no, you would still go, wouldn't you?"

"Yes sir."

"Ugh, I'm not going to stop you, but Silvia…" she paused "Just be careful…"

"We'll see about that…" off to her room, Silvia reached under her bed to find a simple purple bag, she packed only the bear necessities. Spare clothes, a sleeping bag, asthma spray, her money, and grabbing her cracked hockey stick she went back down stairs for the final thing, food.

Hisoka was at the counter, apparently wrapping food items, Silvia waited a moment or two before acting her self. Quickly she grabbed an apple, a bottle of milk from the fridge to realize the worst thing possible, the last slice of cake was missing.

"NO!" she yelled in horror "Not the cake! Who ate it?!"

"No one," Hisoka sighed "I packed it in this boxed lunch I made for you." Silvia blinked

"You did…?"

"Of course… now, take care."

"Huh?"

"Be careful of course." the adult reached over to pat her on the head, Silvia blinked awkwardly.

"Uh, okay…"

"Big sis!" Silvia turned back to her sister, in Elisabeth's arms was a teddy bear. Not any teddy bear, the last gift from their parents, the one possession she held dearly. Elisabeth handed the bear over.

"Wha… Elisabeth? Why are you giving this to me?"

"So, you don't forget me!"

"Elisabeth…. I wont forget you. So keep Jeffykins." the younger girl's eyes watered up

"B-b-but… I want you to take him…" with that near in tear face on her sister, she couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll take it Jeffykins with me…"

"Yay!" the white haired girl giggled and jumped around. "Now take good care of him!"

"Right…" soon as she reached for the door knob again there was the clashing of nails against the wooden floor. Silvia turned around, it was Buton and Spike. "What? You two wanna come along too?" the animals nodded "Whatever, it's your decision…" Silvia sighed and opened the front door, Buton and Spike following. They left the ranch, the villagers stopped repairs to look at her, as usual they glared at her presents, some oddly looked worried, weirdly they were outside the usual circle that worried about her. Although it went over her head as she trudge into that dreaded forest.

xoxoxox

Spike stopped, he got into a defensive position, one he used many times to protect the livestock of the ranch, he growled

"What is it?"

'_Cat…' _she gave the dog a look, stupid cats and dog with their dumb animal rivalry…

The cat was unfazed by the threading huge dog, it laughed at it's present?

"Did that cat… just laugh?"

"Laugh did I? Oh surely I did." Silvia's left eye twitched "As you can plainly see, I am no ordinary cat…"

"Clearly…"

"Don't be so rude." the black cat scoffed it's blue eyes narrowing at Silvia. "So… may I record your adventure?"

"What…?" the cat jumped over Spike and landed before Silvia, it just stood there.

"Alright, I'm done recording, be on your way…" and the cat disappeared hopping into to the trees. Silvia only stared,

"What the… no, don't even bother…" continuing on her way Silvia took notice of a beehive sitting on the ground, she walked past it but stupidly, Buton tackled it. "Buton! What the heck?!" the bees were clearly displeased with what the boar did to their home and went in for the kill. The boar scattered away, grunting Silvia swung her hockey stick, crippling a few bees. Bees swarmed Spike, as if he dint even notice he casually swung his tail, crippling a good number of the enemy bees.

"Die bees! Die!!" they clearly weren't pleased with them and Silvia, knowing this wasn't going to end well she took Buton and ran out of there. Far, far, far away from the bees, Silvia sighed heavily.

"Buton! That was stupid… Buton?" she looked around for her boar to find I glaring at another beehive and ready to tackle that one. "OH MY GOD! NO! BUTON NO!"


	5. Harmony at Midnight

**Mother5: Black Oblivion **

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Five: Harmony at Midnight**

After hours of Buton's stupidity and beating up bees, snakes, and bats, the party arrived at the vampire tribe's village, Midnight Castle. Now it may have been eight years since she was here, but surely something was off she just couldn't put her finger on it. Pushing that aside Silvia walked to a shop. Good thing, seeing how her old but loyal hockey sick broke outside of town. The dark red cashier smiled slightly, he was as pale as any other vampire accompanied with the pointed ears and fangs.

"Hello, may help you?"

"You go any hockey sticks?"

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"Yeah, cheep gloves, two red ribbons, a cheep charm and two brown collars."

"That totals up to 410 dollars…"

"Damn… there goes most of my money…" grumbling she handed over the money in return she received a bag full of her desired goods. She fastened the ribbon around he wrist to the best of her abilities, pulled the gloves on and placed the collars around the animal's necks and tied the ribbon to the left of Buton's head. Silvia looked around the city, it looked like an abandoned city, many gothic styled buildings were old with age and falling apart, but it as anything but that. She let out a sigh and went to the one building with in the village that was not in ruins, a hotel. It as clean and blindingly bright compared to the rest of the city. Shiny black and white checkered floor, brown leather couches, wooden tables. Standing at the front desk was a rather bored female vampire.

"Oh, here for a night?"

"Yeah…"

"150 please." Silvia handed over the money and took her key.

xoxoxox

"_Silvia…? Can you hear me…?" the voice was of a young woman, it was familiar. "Can you hear me? It's me, princess Harmony…My people are in trouble, you need to find me. You can not do this alone. Find me Silvia! Find me…Please…"_

Silvia jerked up right began to scream wildly, Spike snapped his head up to look at her and Buton continued to sleep.

'_Master Silvia what's wrong?'_

"…I don't know…'

'_Well, what do we do now?'_

"…We leave, find Harmony…"

xoxoxox

Now fully dressed Silvia went back to the front desk, she tossed the woman her keys. All though to woman at the desk stood awake at the counter the keys hit her on the forehead.

"Sorry, so do you know who Harmony is?" a dark look suddenly crossed the vampire's face making her creepier,

"Harmony.. There is no Harmony in Midnight Castle…"

"But…"

"THERE IS NO HARMONY!!"

"Alright! Fine there's no need to yell!" grumbling Silvia exited the hotel to the town to ask around about Harmony, and everyone she asked, she received the same answer.

"_Harmony? Who's Harmony?"_

"_Harmony? What's a Harmony?"_

"_Silly human… There is no Harmony…"_

Silvia sighed, a woman dressed in white robes approached her.

"Are you lost child?"

"No, not exactly…"

"We don't you please come to out church"

'Vampires go to church?' Silvia pondered. "No, just do you know of Harmony…?"the woman's face fell.

"O-oh… princess Harmony?"

"So you know where she is?"

"Well… I wish not to lie so I'll tell… um… she's going to be killed…"

"Killed!? What the hell?! Why?!"

"…We do not know…"

"Where is she?!"

"We… we don't know…" Silvia growled and rushed off, past the town's graveyard. Wait, what? What is that sitting on the grave? She walked to it… Silvia stared a the object, a stuffed black cat, around it's stuffed neck was a red ribbon.

"Hey… I've see this before… it's Harmony's…." the cat suddenly glowed red and started… to walk?

"Holy crap! It's walking!"

'_A walking cat!' _Spike yelped

"How weird!"

'_Big whoop…' _Buton snorted casually, the doll stopped running to turn to Silvia and wave at her.

'It… it wants me to follow it!?' finding no other leads Silvia followed the stuffed cat in the shadows into the depths of the city, the cat ran on It's fluffy legs to the castle.

…

"It jumped into the moat!?"

'_It can swim?!'_

'_Apparently it can…'_

"Do you hear a voice?"

"I think so…"

"Crap, guards!" thusly lacking choices the three hopped into the moat and floated along the watery path. He stuffed animal was out of the water and it was off again. Pulling her self from the water she followed the cat again. Her back pressed against the wall of the castle she trailed around the castle. She looked around the corner, not a person in sight, the cat waved at her and pointed to a small rectangular hole in the wall. Silvia walked to the rectangle.

"Hello…? Anyone in there?"

"Yes! Yes! Silvia is that you?"

"Yeah, Harmony got any idea how I can get in from here?"

"There's a door around the corner, go down the hall, you'll find me."

"Alright." on her feet once more, Silvia turned the corner to the awaiting wooden door, the hallway was dark, with a heavy scent of mold accompanied with water leaking from the ceiling. Slowly she traveled down the hall, hand upon the wall, on high alert for anyone who would try and stop her. Luckily nothing of the sorts appeared, she grabbed at the silver doorknob and turned. She poked her head and took a quick look around, no one.

"Oh thank goodness," Harmony sighed "For a moment I thought you never received my message…"

'This… is too easy….' and just as she thought, a humanoid figure fell from the ceiling and swiftly knocked Silvia unconscious.

"My, my, calling for help… that's no good princess Harmony…"

xoxoxox

"Holy sh- wha'd happened?!" Silvia demanded jerking upright, surrounding her were the oh so lovely prison cell bars. "Awesome…" she stood up to jingle the cell bars, no those bars surly weren't going to be broken by force any time soon. She sighed, how was she going to help Harmony trapped in here.

_Jingle_

_Jingle _

Of course, that weird cat doll thing… I stood in front of the cell shaking a key ring that had a single rusty key. It floated over to the key hole and skillfully unlocked the door. Silvia grabbed the cat, she, Buton, and Spike ran right out of the castle oddly there was no one in sight…

"Where are the guards?" the stuffed cat pointed to a fallen newspaper.

Silvia's eyes widened at the sight of the title.

**Vampire Tribe Sacrifice Today: Princess Harmony to be Sacrificed to Dwellers of the Devil Realm.**

xoxoxox

No one was objecting, on the outside at least, villagers solemnly watched their princess walkup to the wooden stake. Harmony's high class dress was gone replaced with a black short sleeved dress trimmed silver, red bows on both white dress socks, and brown loafers.

'At least…' She sighed. 'I'll be with mommy and daddy soon…' a man with jet black spikes grabbed Harmony by her arm. She winced slightly. He smirked, showing off fangs.

"Nice fangs, faker…"

"Watch your tongue…"

xoxoxox

Silvia stopped mid-step to grasp at her head, it was pounding for a reason. It was a painful throb in her head, one word would repeat in her mind, over and over and over again.

_Cross…_

_Cross…_

_Cross…_

_Cross…_

_Cross…_

The cat doll tugged at her hand, Silvia forced herself to keep moving. But now, there were various bright and trippy lights, crossed and spirals blurring her vision, and yet as sudden as they appeared, they vanished and the headache was gone.

'Wow…. That was weird.' pushing that aside, Silvia entered town square, Harmony was already tied to the stake, a miserable look upon her young face. The man with spiky hair held a torch,

"No…" he dropped it, the bales of hay at the base of the stake went aflame, Harmony cringed.

_Cross… cross… cross… cross…_

"Erg… Cross…" lights of pink, orange, light green and yellow extended from her index finger. "PK… My PSI! Maybe I can help her with it!" with a deep breath, a bright multi colored aura exerted from her body causing rocks upon the path to float mere inches above the stone path.

"PK CROSS!!!" brightly colors energy rays emitted from her hand, flying spirals and crosses, slamming into it's target, smashing the stake. Harmony jumped away from the burning flames.

"Ms. Cat!" the vampire girls stuffed cat flew to her with amazing speed, to top that the stuffed cat suddenly grew claws and began to violently attack the man with spiky hair, with pleasure Silvia, Buton and Spike joined the beating. It was only a matter of second was he defeated by two young women and rabid dogs.

"You vampires…" the man huffed "…You will never win…"

"…Win what? I'm jus here for an alliance…"

"Alliance? An alliance for what?" Harmony asked.

"That dumb witch that killed my parents and Bowie all those years ago came back to my village two days ago, I'm going to kill her…"

"…Heh… fight Lady Toto, that's a laugh…" Harmony kicked the man.

"Alright, I'm in…"

"Good…" Silvia smiled.

"If your going, take care princess!" a villager cheered for the princess, soon the whole vampire community began to cheer with glee.

"Okay, let's go Silvia."

"Yeah, let's roll."


	6. The Bolorai

**Mother5: Black Oblivion **

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Six: The Bolorai **

"So…" Harmony started, looking to her left to her right "Where are we going?"

"The base of that one guy…" Silvia muttered looking down at the down in a valley. "Find their base we'll find Toto."

"But… we donno where that is…"

"Well then we gotta a lot land to cover." with that said she went down the steep stone path, Harmony sighed.

xoxoxox

Clay huts, straw roofs all the building seemed to made of such materials. People with bright orange hair, stubby yellow horns, red face paint and tiger print clothes. Both Silvia and Harmony had to make sure they were careful with their steps as lava flowed through the village.

"So, how does your Ms. Cat work?"

"Oh, we're linked usually she dose as commanded… but she just acts on her own sometime…"

"Uh….huh…."

"Um… Is there something wrong…?" she only got a wheeze back in response, Silvia pulled her inhaler out.

"…"

"…"

"…Nope, no problem…"

"My gosh… you're asthmatic…"

"Noooo, really. You just noticed?" Silvia snorted rudely.

"Meannie…" Silvia shook her head, the two girls entered a small hut labeled 'shop', unfortunately there was not anything of interest, a light blue jacket was on the shelf, a broken hockey stick and moldy food. The two exited and a pair of wavy haired female citizens passed strolled past them.

"Did you hear of the shrine maiden?"

"Oh mean that the outsider brought?"

"Yeah, I wonder why…"

"Who cares… He's an outsider!"

"But, he was so choice…" one sighed dreamily

"Yeah… the choiciest…" Silvia stared at the love struck girls

'Idiots…' She shook her head and pondered for a moment. The word shrine maiden bothered her, she dint know why…

"Hey, Harmony."

"Yes?"

"What tribes have shrines and shrine maidens…"

"Well, there is the Eden Haven with the flower maidens… then Shell City with their Shrine maidens…" another thing stood out to Silvia in that sentence, Shell City.

"Let's find this shrine maiden."

"Um, why may I ask?"

"Just trust me on this Harmony."

"Okay…"

xoxoxox

"There is no shrine girl." the town elder huffed. "No such thing."

'…I so knew this was going to happen…' with a sigh Silvia stood up and brushed her knees, Harmony followed the motion, she bowed before the elder and followed Silvia out, who dint bother to bow. Moving the ratty red curtain out of her way she was greeted with many men all of black spiky hair, a single shoulder pad, military green pants accompanied with black lace up boots and fingerless gloves.

"Poking your nose where it doesn't belong huh girly?"

"You guys again…" Harmony frowned

"So she must be here…" Silvia mused readying her hockey stick, Spike growled.

"Get them!" the men jumped for Silvia nah her team, one received a hockey stick to the face. One scratched at Harmony with his set of extendable claws.

"Oh you faker! You're asking for it!" Harmony sent Ms. Cat to claw off the man's face, Spike chomped on another's leg. But Buton laid on her back, when finding one of the enemy edged closer to her, she was suddenly attentive and slammed her self into the man's gut. He fell over twitching painfully. Silvia went on to smack another senselessly, hockey stick to his gut then his head, another down Spike went off to bite a person's butt. The man hollered and flailed pitifully. Only one was left, beside the one that Spike was chewing on, he growled.

"You fools really think you can beat the Axis Fang?!"

"Axis Fang huh…?" Silvia smirked "We will surely beat you guys…"

"Don't call me Shirley…" the man glared, pulled a device from his pocket and pressed the huge red button on the top. All through out the city, the Bolorai's eyes glowed a haunting, blood thirsty red. "And… away!!!"

"Coward!" Silvia howled watching the man flee with his injured teammates.

"Uh… Silvia…" Harmony whimpered tugging on Silvia's jacket.

"What?" she huffed

"We should, like, run…"

"Why?"

"'Cause we're surrounded…" Silvia took a glance over her shoulder, yeah they were surrounded. Left and right were Bolorais glaring heavily.

"…Hey guys… Gotta bounce!" Silvia smacked one aside, she and her team ran off and into a luckily rather empty house. The single Bolorai smiled with chestnut eyes.

"Hello" she greeted. "Would you like rest?"

"No… what's up with everyone?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, ever since that choice man came along with the shrine maiden things have been different…"

"Define different…"

"Strong and muscular…"

"The town not the guy!" Silvia barked.

"Oooh… well we've been given a curfew, and those men have been living in the valley, they don't do anything… they just sit and eat all day… oh except that choice man…. Strong and powerful…."

"…Okay, where is this 'choice' man?"

"Oh…~ the secret cell under the elder's house…." she swooned on the thought of the man, but she suddenly gasped and covered her mouth realizing what she said. Silvia, Harmony and the animals backed out of the house

"No! That's not what I said! I never said that!" too bad for her, they were gone from her line of sight.

xoxoxox

Away from the Bolorai, Silvia huffed, this heat and running wasn't good for her asthma. Sighing contently, she pocketed her inhaler.

"Harmony…"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean by 'faker'?"

"He's a werewolf wanna be…."

"What?" Harmony dint notice her question and continued to babble on.

"But… how did they get here… they are supposed to sealed away in _there_…." she shuttered.

'There…? Where is there?' pushing that aside for the moment Silvia looked around the building, no one.

"Harmony," the vampire snapped out of her daze.

"Yes?"

"Let's go." with a nod she followed the elder girl down the back alleys behind the houses. Between the cracks she would look for any Bolorai, noticed by two, Silvia beet them and tossed them into a barrel. Finding the elder's house again, Silvia climbed on to Harmony's shoulders and looked in the rectangular window.

'Let's see…' a quick scan showed her of an empty room, but from the angle where she looked in from it showed a trap door under the cushion where the town elder sat earlier.

"Bingo…"

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, a trap door. I'm goin' in!" Calling over her shoulder she added "Buton, Spike, wait outside…! Ack!" The girl fell through the window and collided with the stone ground. Spike wined in response, Buton nodded proudly. Harmony floated inched above the ground and easily climbed thorough the window, inside, Silvia was pulling the trap door open already. With a squeak it opened, deep darkness awaiting them, Silvia went down first, leading the way.

xoxoxox

"Yeeek!!" Harmony shrieked in horror "It's a…It's a…caterpillar!!!" She scrunched her self in a corner in a corner. Silvia stared at the stupidly and smacked it aside.

"Your afraid of caterpillar?"

"…." the vampire looked down at her loafers. "…uh…. Well um… maybe." Silvia only stared at her, shushing the raven girl they continued down the tunnel. Silvia turned a rusty doorknob. With a loud creak the door opened, the room was nothing more that a rotting wooden room, iron bars and a lonely looking girl with dark purple-blue hair, with her back turned she seemed to be hugging her knees. From what Silvia could see she had a white cloth, wrapping around the chest, white shorts, covered with a long cloth decorated with an interesting blue vine and shell pattern.

"Hey! You alive over there?" the girl turned, her amethyst eyes widened, gasping, she clasped her hands.

"Oh my god! It's the lead singer of Hot Stop! She's come to save me!" Silvia made a face, how could _anyone _confuse her with Ashleigh? Ashleigh had brown hair…

"I'm not apart of Hot Stop, dumbass…" the shrine maiden's face fell, quickly she regained her composure.

"So, who are you people?"

"Name's Silvia, she's Harmony and the demented cat she's holding is Mrs. Cat…" Harmony pouted

"Mrs. Cat isn't demented, she's just special…"

"Riiiiiight…."

"Look you guys should really keep it quiet!!" the maiden yelped worriedly.

"Why?" Silvia raised a brow.

"There's a guy guarding me, he's supposed to be really strong!"

"A guy… He must be that one that the women were talking about…"

_Slam!_

"Damn! That must be him!" Silvia winced

"What do we do?" Harmony yelped

"We fight him and get the heck outta this town!" the accuser walked down the stone path his boots. Both girls readied their weapons, two men appeared, an Axis Fang captain and a boy apparently around Silvia's age. A black coat trimmed in silver diamond shaped buttons, dark brown military pants, and black lace up boots. Unfortunately his face was obscured with a mask of some sort.

"…You, take care of those trespasser…" the younger spoke, he turned and left.

"Y-yes sir, commander sir!" the captain squeaked.

'Commander? That guy is like my age!!' the Axis Fang member pulled out a set of steel gloves, surprisingly stainless steel claws extended from the gloves.

"Prepare to die ladies!!!" rushing to the girl his claws raised, he brought it down and it impacted the ground and sent rubble flying. Mrs. Cat, not approving of it's master being impaled with old wooden boards, it's claws extended and claws at the man's face. Silvia look a swing and

SMAAASH!!

Into the man's back, smirking she brought it back down for another one but man dogged in time, slashing this time for Silvia, he created a nice gash.

"How dare you!!" Harmony tossed Mrs. Cat at the man and surprisingly… it exploded burning the captain's backside!

"It exploded!?" and with some god sent miracle, the stuffed cat's inners began to move… and they reassemble it's self as if she never blew up.

"What the?! It fixed it's self!?" taking advantage of her shock Silvia was smashed into the wall of the prison cell.

"…Ow…" Harmony sent Mrs. Cat in for another attack, Silvia managed to get back on her feet to launch a PK Cross, the Axis Fang member seemed to be getting desperate, attacks flying in a frenzy.

"I…I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY… BY GIRLS!!!" Silvia rolled her eyes, slashing with his retractable claws he jumped in the air to smash the wooden floor once more. Unfortunately Harmony fell in the hole but sill Mrs. Cat could attack, which the cat gladly did and Silvia took out that box lunch Hisoka packed her days ago. In a Tarzan like fashion she stuffed the cake into her mouth.

"WAHOO!!!" She shouted flailing her arms around. "I recovered 75 HP!!!"

"What…?"

"If anything you should be on a huge sugar rush…" the prisoner girl muttered, totally ignoring what the girl said and mid-air kicked the man in his face. The captain was unconscious, giving Silvia the go to empty out his pockets. A nice copper key was found, she turned to the hole where Harmony fell. She chuckled lightly and pulled the vampire out.

"Come on, let's get her outta there… before the sugar rush settles in." Giggling, Harmony complied, she took the key and unlocked the cell door. She extend a hand to the freed girl.

"You know our names… but what about yours?" the girl picked up a cloth wrapped object, she smiled and strapped it to her back.

"Name's Karen"


	7. The Place of my Youth

**Mother5: Black Oblivion **

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Seven: The Place of my Youth**

"How long has she been doing that?" Karen pointed to Silvia who was swinging from a tree branch.

"This is illogical… She has asthma…."

"So… She's supposed to be wheezing right about now…?"

Of course she had to say that, Silvia fell out of the tree and immediately pulled out her inhaler, after administering her medicine she stood up as if she never went insane.

"Alright, let's go…"

"How weird…." Harmony muttered

"I know right? She's so odd…" Karen added

"I can hear you two, you do know that right?" Silvia snorted, Spike, walking alongside the leader, chuckled in a weird dog like fashion.

xoxoxox

Daisy Fields, the town was the opposite of what the name suggested, there was no fields, nor flowers, it was tall, cold and somewhat menacing, concrete jungle. Cars zoomed carelessly down streets, Silvia watched two collide and luckily the drivers were okay, they stepped out to bicker at each other

"Ahhh… this hell hole, how I've not missed it…" and suddenly a purple taxi hazard drove over, narrowly avoiding a pole in the process, for some reason there was a lawn chair tied to the roof of the taxi, in the chair was a man with shaggy blond hair in his early twenties, in his lap was a baby raccoon, next it was a big red button. The window rolled down to show a young freckled, hazel eyed girl with long brown hair.

"So, you know my boss?" Silvia raised a brow at the girls comment.

"Boss?"

"The dude on the roof." Silvia glanced to the adult and sighed.

"Yeah, I know him…"

"Wanna ride?"

"To the hotel…"

"Five bucks a person, 3 per animal." Silvia coughed up the twenty one dollars, the baby raccoon took the money and jumped onto the big red button, the doors swung open and the party of five got in. For a taxi, it was quite roomy, so roomy there was... a pool table, oak wood hot tub, many snack tables and fridges full of drinks and snacks. With no second thought, Karen jumped in to the hot tub. Much to Harmony and Silvia's surprise, the girl's legs began to bubbled and create a hissing sound. They fused together to create a purple fish tail and wavy fins on her forearms.

"Holy crap she grew a tail!!"

"…I'm of the fish tribe, so why are you surprised?"

"I dint think it worked like that…"

"Yeah, I thought you had some witch had to put a spell on you so you could walk on land and then you would need true loves kiss to undo it." the other two girls stared at Silvia dumbly.

"What… did you just say?"

"Nothin'"

"…Okay…" Silvia took a seat at the couch and Harmony took one next her, the dog wondered about curiously and Buton sat in her master's lap. It seemed awkward after Silvia's comment so no one said a thing, it was quiet other than Spike's trotting feet and the music coming from the radio

_From a little shell at the bottom of the seaWith the earth and the moon and sun around meThere is loveThere is loveThere is loveIt's the buzzIt's the buzzIt's the buzzIt's the buzzIt's the buzzI wish I wasIt's the buzzIt's the buzzIt's the buzz _

"And that was the latest song from the hit band Hot Stop!" the announcer yelled with glee. "Tomorrow is the final night of their concert, so we go a contest for two tickets! And we even have a pair of tickets for the soothing symphony of the premiere artist Daren Soule."

"Tickets for Hot Stop?!" the mermaid shouted with glee, Silvia glared

"No Karen…"

"But…"

"NO!"

The purple taxi zoomed down the street as a boy waited at a crosswalk. The young teen had white hair tied in a tiny ponytail, purple eyes covered with black framed glasses, around his neck was a short red scarf, a kaki vest accompanied with matching short, a white shirt and brown military boots. Strapped to his back was a pop gun, he inspected it as he waited for the crosswalk ling to change.

_Ping!_

Suddenly attentive he rushed into the apartment store across the street, a quick scan showed him there was a phone in the corner by the stairs. He put in a dollar and dialed a number, twirling the phone cord between his fingers he bit his lip.

'C'mon… Pick up…. Pick up…'

_Click!_

"Hello?" Answered a woman in an quiet voice, "Who is it?"

"It's me Matt…

"Dawww…! Are you missing your mommy~?" she teased, he blushed

"No! I arrived at Daisy Fields…"

"I see, did you find her yet?"

"No ma'am…"

"Well she cant be hard too find, take care darling…"

"Right, you too…" the two hung up and the boy sighed, Matt ruffled his hair.

"In the words of Minawa… Let's do this…"

xoxoxox

The taxi stopped and the part of five exited, Karen's fins had bubbled away to humonic legs, Harmony carried the bags with her and Mrs. Cat sat on her head, Buton was still a sleep in her master's arms. A tiny smile crossed her face, when she took notice of the two other girls looking at her it was quickly replaced with a scowl. Then out of no where, a dark purple, nearly black van drove over and there was a girl leaning out the window.

"There she is!! Get her!!" the van stopped, without anytime to react the door opened and two girls grabbed Silvia and drove away.

"Oh goodness!! Silvia!!" Harmony trembled

"Oh my god…"

"I know this is horrible!!"

"IT WAS HOT STOP!!" Karen shrieked in pure joy, Harmony toppled over


	8. Hot Stop

**Mother5: Black Oblivion **

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Eight: Hot Stop**

"Oh my gosh!" Harmony yelled "Silvia was kidnapped!!"

"By Hot Stop! I wanna get kidnapped by Hot Stop!" Karen shouted overjoyed by such idea.

"Stop obsession over that band!! This is serious!!"

"This is Silvia we're talking about so why are you worrying?"

"…" with a sigh Harmony picked up the bags she dropped to find the backstage pass that Silvia received in the mail. Karen snatched it, practically drooling. "Karen... Finding Silvia is more important…." but Karen was long gone…

xoxoxox

"You threw her too hard…"

"Shut up, it's your fault!"

"My fault? No it isn't!"

"Yeah you were supposed to watch her!"

"Me?! You were!"

"No you!" the next response was a groan from Silvia,

"Oh look! She's waking up!" Silvia sat up and rubbed her head, Buton scurried over and rubbed herself against Silvia's hand. She glanced at her boar, then around her. Surrounded by five young women, Silvia growled.

"Who the hell are you guys?!"

"We're your band mates…"

"Band mates… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Wha'd you mean 'what are walking about'!?"

Knock

Knock

The door swung open to show a man with ruby eyes, raven black hair tied back with a white tie, a white tuxedo and black loafers, tugging in someone behind him was girl, not any girl, one that looked just like Silvia only instead of a yellow and purple striped shirt, she had a solid purple shirt.

"Ladies, don't worry, I found Ashleigh."

"Uh… didn't you guys get my memo that I was getting ice cream…?" the band mates made retarded faces. Silvia jumped up, startling Buton awake, who fell asleep mere moments ago and pointed at the girl shouting.

"Ashleigh!? What the hell are you doing dressed up as me?!"

"Oh, you make a good model for a punk rock band!"

"Ah, well I'll be off…" the raven haired man smiled and departed from the room, Silvia could careless.

"Oh by the way… where's Bowie?" Silvia's face darkened. Ashleigh blinked "Silvia…? What's wrong? What happened to Bowie?!"

"He's dead Ashleigh…"

"W-what?!"

"The witch that killed my parents killed him months after you left the village…"

"Oh god… I never knew…"

"She came back to the village about a week back…."

"So your chasing after her now?"

"Yeah… but, it seems like this goes deeper than I thought…"

"Deeper…?"

"She's called _Master _Toto, she's apart of this thing called Axis Fang.""Wild dude… look Silvia, I can't do much but here…" Ashleigh pulled a golden card from her pocket. "It's my credit card, you have a limited about of cash don't you?"

"Yeah, thanks…" She smiled,

Suddenly some people burst into the room!

It was Harmony and Karen!

"You two… where were you?" Silvia muttered, she eyed the two girls to notice the backstage pass she got from her childhood friend in Karen's grasp. She snatched it back

"Karen what are you doing in my stuff?!" she dint acknowledge, she was to busy staring at the band. The mermaid rushed to the band mates in awe.

"Er…Well let me introduce you to my band mates." Ashleigh smiled awkwardly.

"Whatever…"

"Alright! Over there is our drummer Megan." She pointed to a hazel eyed girl dressed in a bright neon green tube top and skirt, blond hair tied back with a neon pink ribbon along with the bright tie were matching boots. She waved. "Next to her are our guitarist, Jasmine and Jessica." Both were of African American decent, the two girls had black fishnet gloves and white leather jackets, one girl had short black hair and slim purple framed glasses this girl was Jasmine. Comically she dressed in a black Care Bear t-shirt with four of the bars rocking out, a pair of ripped jeans.

The other had long black hair held back with a white and black pokadot headband with a black bow and black framed glasses. Sporting a black tank top and white and black pokadot skirt, black fishnet legging covered her legs with white heals, the two girls waved.

"Then there's Raine our second singer and Christein our manager." the girl named Raine had her blond hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes covered with black framed glasses, white collared shirt, red tie, a black vest, black and red checkered pants, and black loafers. The girl next to her had wavy blond hair and was dressed in a dark purple business suit and black heals.

"You guys… don't really match…."

"Well, of course!" Megan laughed

"If we all looked alike tha'd so be against the band!" Raine added

"Against the band…?"

"Our band represents different people and how they can live in harmony."

"…Alright, but I'm more for mellow music…"

"Then you'll love Mr. Soule's music…" Jessica smiled "It's soft, melodic like with a beauty that is undefined." the other girls looked at Jessica oddly, she shifted her eyes around. "What? I like his music…"

"More like your crushing on him…" Jasmine scoffed

"He is married… you do know that right?" Christein muttered

"……"

"Well uh, why don't you come back tomorrow for out final performance in Daisy Fields…"

"Sure, whatever." Silvia waved and dragged Karen off, who was sobbing the whole way, and Harmony giggling behind her. The three girls stood backstage, Harmony poked at Silvia's shoulder

"Ah?'

"Can we get a snack? I'm starving…"

"A snack from where?" Silvia asked puzzled, the vampire pointed to a snack machine to her left. Just like she said was a vending machine full of snacks, on closer inspection it had cookies, bags of chips, yogurts, packets of insta noodles and stew and individual strawberry tofu packets and many other food items available for grabs and next to it was one full of sodas and juice boxes, bottles of water and cold milk.

"Alright, we could get a small snack before we get back to the hotel…"

"Yay! Food!" Harmony cheered, Silvia handed over money to each girl Harmony chose first, buying two packets of strawberry tofu and a box of tomato juice. Karen, still depressed, bought a bunch of chocolate bars and a bottle of water. Silvia stared at the vending machines for a while, but she stopped noting two other people behind her, Ashleigh's parents.

"My, my, the beast of Lilight Village has left to defile places left and right…" the man snorted.

"Honey, don't be so rude to Silvia…." the man slapped his wife,

"Don't yell me how to talk to that brat! That child isn't even human with those psychic powers!" the man raised his hand once more, the woman flinched, but the hit never came.

"It's not wise to hit your wife…" The man tugged at his wrist, to everyone's surprise it was the man with black hair from earlier.

"I don't tell you how to live your life!" the raven haired man twisted the arm of Ashleigh's father and pinned his to a nearby wall.

"That wasn't very smart, she should be treated with respect and her opinion of a young lady shouldn't cripple your marriage." Then backstage security came, after explaining the situation the father was taken away. Ashleigh's mother sighed.

"Oh thank you Mr. Soule..."

"It's no problem ma'am. Well take care." The man smiled and walked away. Silvia stared at him… there was… something familiar about him…

"Oh well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Daisy Felids…" Silvia dint reply, quickly bought some yogurt and milk and they all left Symphonia Hall.

"So wha'd thy mean by beast?" Karen asked munching on her third chocolate bar.

"Ugh, there was an accident when I was younger, my parents and my friend's mom died, the village blamed me." Karen stopped drinking from her water bottle for the water to poor out

"Oh my… I dint realize…"

"Yeah, well whatever…" as the two walked ahead Harmony stooped to look into an alleyway. There was a cardboard box with a drawing of a crown like symbol on the side sitting in box was a boy with white hair, he sighed.

"Man I'm hungry…" Harmony looked at her reaming packet of strawberry tofu then at the boy, quietly she walked up to him and dropped the package into to his lap. He blinked.

"Oh umm, thanks… Uh… Who are you?"

"Harmony, so why are you in a box?" she asked awkwardly

"Cause boxes are rad…" The boy stood up and stretched

"…Okay…" he smiled opening the package of strawberry tofu, taking a little piece off, he moved it the tiny piece to his mouth and instead he swallowed the huger chunk of tofu then proceeded to eat the tiny chunk.

'Wow…. Weird way to eat….'

"Thank you, now Ms. Harmony"

"Oh y-you don't have to call me Ms. Harmony…"

"My father always said talk to a woman with respect, apparently it was a tribe rule… but still I need help, knowing you are a vampire and an enemy of the Axis Fang...I need to find this girl…" the box explained shuffling thought his pockets, he pulled a photo out and showed it to Harmony. The girl's eyes widened. "Her… I need to find her."


	9. Symphonic Theater Show

**Mother5: Black Oblivion **

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Nine: Symphonic Theater Show**

"T-this girl… your looking for…"

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect her."

"Protect…?"

"My mother sent me to protect her, seeing how she's at the top of the Axis Fang hit list…"

"Eh?! Silvia is?!"

"Silvia was her name? It surely is a beautiful one, now can you please show me the way?" Harmony stuttered flushed

"A-aaah yes!" he turned around and folded his box and put into his bag,

xoxoxox

"God damn it…" Silvia huffed rubbing her temples "Where is Harmony!?" Karen shrugged.

"Grate, just freakin' grate"

"Oh hai! Silvia I found a boy that was looking for you!" the girl with her purple-blue hair snapped her head to look at Harmony and _this_ boy.

"What the hell Harmony?! You were swapping saliva with some kid!" the two blushed

"I most certainly wasn't doing that madam Silvia! A man isn't allowed to kiss a woman until he is married and wanting to commit to that woman! It's a rule of our tribe!"

"Yeah… and what tribe is that…?" quickly the boy shifted his eyes

"Uh… I cant say, but my mother instructed me to protect you."

"Do whatever you want kid, but what's your name?"

"Matthew Edward Soule…. Please call me Matt." the boy bowed politely before the girls.

"Soule? As in Daren Soule?" Silvia raised a brow. "What are you? A baby? Coming here with your daddy?"

"No madam Silvia! The fact that we are both here is a coincidence!" Matt quickly answered.

"Whatever, let's just get back to the hotel… and stop calling me madam…"

"Y-yes!" Matt saluted, and smacked him self in the process. "Ow…"

xoxoxox

Silvia tossed a pillow at Matt startling the boy awake

"C'mon get up, we go places to go and things to do." the boy sat up, dazed with a stupid look on his face, she shook her head and grabbed a set of clothes to change into. When he herd the shower run he managed to change in a mater of seconds, with that done he carefully packed his belongings and started to make his bed. When he was done he calmly sat at the table and stared out the window

'Home is in that direction' he mused 'I wonder how everyone is doing…' Matt sighed.

"What are you depressed over kid?" Silvia casually asked throwing the remote at his head, wincing he rubbed the sight of the injury.

"N-nothing, but I'm no kid Silvia! I'm older than I look!"

"Right… well get your crap and let's go."

"Yes." the two entered the hallway with the animals and met up with the waiting Harmony and Karen. The girls smiled.

"Good morning!" they sing in union.

"Uh… morning…" Silvia rubbed the back of her neck. "Man, let's just check out already, I'm starving…." thusly the party of six walked down to the front desk they paid their bill and left the hotel to a dinner with a quick breakfast they returned to Symphonia Hall

Much to Silvia's surprise it was a full house, young and old alike, married couples, preepy and sporty teens, singles, gothic and darkly minded, geeky teens and even the elder.

"Wow... people sure like her music"

"Of course! It's the beauty of clashing cultures to craft music to touch the heart...!" Karen swooned, Matt clapped his hands

"That was beautiful Ms. Karen...." she giggled

"Why thank you" Harmony glared at her

'Bleh, teenage drama...' Silvia grimaced

"Let's just get backstage, Ashleigh's waiting." Karen smiled and rushed off to the back stage entrance, sighing Silvia followed behind.

xoxoxox

"Yay! You guys made it!" Ashleigh shouted with glee, she took notice of Matt and smiled. "Oh and you brought Matt with you!" Silvia blinked

"You know him?"

"Well, like I said I am Matt Soule..." the boy muttered while being smothered by the other girls. "So they know me... ack! Too tight can't breath!!" the girls dint acknowledge. Ashleigh broke away from the hug and smiled.

"I'm really happy you could come to my show!"

"Yeah... whatever..." Silvia looked aside then back at her, who smiled brightly. "So when does your show start?"

"Ten minutes, go find your seats!" Ashleigh pushed Silvia and her group out of the dressing room, left with no other options the group moved to a balcony seat. As they waited, many people chatted, Silvia looked around the theater, Karen and Harmony spoke, but it seemed more like bickering. She sighed. Thankfully the lights dimmed and everyone ceased talking. The red curtains flew up, the two singers center stage, one guitarist left stage, the other right, Megan and her drums on a platform, ready to go.

"Hello everybody!! Ready to rock?!" Ashleigh shouted into her microphone, the crowd roared back. Well get ready!" Raine and Ashleigh took a deep breath.

_Tiny, tiny star._

_Tiny, tiny star._

_Shine your hope down on us._

Pink-purple light shined on the singers, Jessica and Jasmine started to strum their guitars, Megan started drumming. The two singers gave a brief nod to each other, Ashleigh gladly starting the show off.

_Show us the light, bring us closer._

_I want to tell him my true feelings._

_100% Feelings_

Raine picked up next as her light grew stronger, her voice wasn't light like Ashleigh's, it was deeper tone that clashed but yet complemented Ashleigh's softer voice.

_I just want him to know._

_How I truly feel._

_100 % True_

_For sure! Yeah!_

The light evened out on the two singers who sang in perfect harmony together, in sync did they twirl around and point to the crowd on the line 'for sure yeah' the pink-purple light faded out.

_Summer days with him._

_That is what I urn for._

_100% Fun with you!!!_

The guitarist and drummer's music blared loudly during their solo moment, blue-purple lights shining down on them, Jasmine jumped up, upon impact with the ground she strummed loud notes, mixing with Jessica's softer ones. The whole band began to sing chorus together, everyone's light grew bright at the same exact time.

_Tiny, tiny star._

_Tiny, tiny star._

_Shine your hope down on us._

_Shining so brightly!_

_Bringing hope and joy!_

_Oh tiny, tiny star!_

_I wish for 100%!_

_Oh Come on Everybody!_

_Clap your hands and yell:_

The band mates stopped giving the spotlight back to it's two singers

_100 %! Oh Tiny star!_

_Let's work together to this grand goal!_

_100%!! Oh Cone on!!_

_Tiny, tiny star._

_Tiny, tiny star._

_Shine your hope down on us._

_It may be dark._

_And it may be bleak._

_But as long as I have you,_

_It'll be fine! 100%!_

Slamming her drum sticks on the symbol and drums Megan ended the song and bright lights flashed, the crowed applauded. Silvia stared agape, she never realized how good Ashleigh could actually be. Then again, she never bothered to listen to Ashleigh's music.

xoxoxox

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will send out a light burnin' for you alone_

_You're all I need_

_You set me free_

She sang in a soft voice and soon it faded out to be replaced with the increasing volume of guitars and drums. Raine and Ashleigh's voices increased with the music

_I would die for you_

_Cross the sky for you_

_I will wait for you_

_And I'll stay with you_

_I will die for you (You're all I need)_

_You set me free_

_Set me free_

_And this fire will guide you home_

Voices and sounds to a soft hushed, the crowd whistle and clapped.

"We love you!!"

"Whooo!! Hot Stop!!"

"More! We want more!"

Ashleigh giggled.

"So sorry, it's almost time to end our show." the audience aw'ed in disappointment

"Over so soon?"

"No way man!"

"But we've got one more song for you!" the lights died leaving the concert hall in darkness, a single spot light shown down on Ashleigh. She sighed softly.

_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit inBut we feel like we do when we make fun of himCause you want to belong, do you go along?Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belongIt's not like you hate him or want him to dieBut maybe he goes home and thinks suicideOr he comes back to school with a gun at his sideAnd a kindness from you might have saved his life_

Raine and others started to sing, the guitarist struck notes as Megan pounded loudly, showily it faded out_Heroes are made when you make a choice_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's rightYou could be a hero - you might save a lifeYou could be a hero- you could join the fightFor what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Raine went in alone this time.

_No one talks to her, she feels so aloneShe's in too much pain to survive on her ownThe hurt she can't handle overflows to a knifeShe writes on her arm and wants to give up her lifeEach day she goes on is a day that she's braveFighting the lie that giving up is the wayEach moment of courage her on life she savesWhen she throws the pills out a hero is madeHeroes are made when you make a choiceHeroes are made when you make a choiceYou could be a hero - heroes do what's rightYou could be a hero - you might save a lifeYou could be a hero- you could join the fightFor what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

_No one talks to him about how he livesHe thinks that the choices he makes are just hisDoesn't know he's the leader with the way he behavesAnd others will follow the choices he's madeHe lives on the edge, he's old enough to decideHis brother who wants to be him is just nineHe can do what he wants because it's his rightThe choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life_

_You could be a hero - heroes do what's rightYou could be a hero - you might save a lifeYou could be a hero - you could join the fightFor what's right, for what's right, for what's right_

Once Raine took over Silvia felt a cold chill run thorough her spine, as if a dark omen was about to befall all in the stadium. She had to find this source of dread, up from her seat she rushed off.

"Hey! Where you going?" Karen called to the retreating girl "Silvia? Silvia!!"

_Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassedThis went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tearSo he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawerAnd said I can't take life no moreAnd like that life can be lostBut this ain't even about thatAll of us just sat back and watched it happenThinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about meThis is our problemThis is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyesInstead of doing the right thingIf we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselvesHow many lives would be saved, changed, and rearrangedNow it's our time to pick a sideSo don't keep walkin' byNot wantin' to interveneCause you wanna exist and never be seenSo let's wake up and change the worldOur time is now_

Silvia made it backstage, her hockey stick in hand.

"This isn't good... something bad is going to happen." she took notice of a dressing room wide open, Silvia glared. Slowly she approached the door, a tight grip on her hockey stick she rushed into the room. I was in shambles, wallpaper ripped off the wall, claw marks running down the wall, clothes and personal belongings every where, furniture flipped and smashed. In the middle of the floor was Matt's father, Daren.

"Mr. Soule!" She shook the raven haired man, he groaned.

"Silvia... is that you?" He shakily grabbed her hand from her shoulder, opened her hand to place a scrap of paper into her hand. "Take this... there is a child in Forest Haven... She knows what it means..." with that said the adult went limp, her eyes widened.

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_

_Heroes do what's right_

_You could be a hero (Our time is now)_

_You might save a life_

_You could be a hero, You could join the fight (Our time is now)_

_For what's right, for what's right_


	10. Final Ties

_Mother5: Black Oblivion_

_Book Two: Flat Zone_

_Chapter Ten: Final Ties _

_**"Mr. Soule! Mr. Soule?!" No use, he did not awaken. Silvia growled, her smell, this attack reeked of that Toto girl.... Quickly pocketing the scrap Silvia ran into the halls, quickly looking around. Noticing blond hair and a black jacket she rushed to them, standing at stage left was Toto and the masked teen from Fire Valley.**_

_**"You two!" the masked one did not turn, but Toto did, she smiled.**_

_**"Oh Silvia, it's been a while..."**_

_**"Wha'd you do to Soule!?" The girl huffed**_

_**"Now, now... That's none of your concern, now darling take care of her will you?" with out hesitating the masked teen smacked the girl across her face... and she was smiling about it?**_

_**"Oh I love you too darling!" and off Toto went, giggling the whole way. Silvia stared at the blond girl then the masked teen, with out a second thought he drew his blade ant pointed it at her. Silvia swung her hockey stick, impaling the teen in his gut, he seemed unbothered by the fact he just was hit in the gut. **_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**"Oh where's Silvia?" Karen groaned "She's missing the final bow and Mr. Soule's solo..."**_

_**"...Something is wrong here..." Matt muttered, he stood up and walked in the direction Silvia disappeared in.**_

_**"Ohh Not you too Matt!" she groaned, Karen turned over her shoulder to shout at him.**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Karen whipped around to search for the source of the sound, on stage was a girl with blond hair at her side was five Axis Fang members.**_

_**"The Axis Fang?!" Harmony gasped**_

"_**My mother sent me to protect her, seeing how she's at the top of the Axis Fang hit list…"**_

**"This is bad!!" and off went the vampire to find Silvia, Karen huffed.**

**"Don't leave me all alone!!"**

**xoxoxox**

**The Masked man glared down at Silvia**

**"No reason..." he uttered, he put his sword back into it's holster, she climbed back onto her feet shakily.**

**"This ain't over till the fat lady sings" he glared down at her.**

**"It's over." With a growl Silvia jumped for the boy, but he simply dogged her attack and his elbow collided with her gut. **_**Hard. **_**She skid back, with the look clearly written on his face he wasn't pleased with this situation, he drew his sword once more. He held it high up, to only be shot in the back he reeled around to glare at the accuser. Matt.**

**"I'll withdraw for now... my work here is done..." the lights suddenly went out plunging the stadium into darkness. Screams and shrieks filled the stadium. Soon the pound of boots faded, nothing was no longer registered to Silvia, her injuries were worth than she suspected. Soon she slipped unconscious.**

**xoxoxox**

**There was a constant beep as Silvia awoke, she looked around, a white room, white sheets, white curtains and she was dressed in a white patients gown. **

**'If he was that strong... how can I fight Toto...' Silvia groaned and covered her eyes**

**"Crap..." Taking another glance around she took notice of a pale blue vase filled with pink and white Lily of the Valleys. **

**Her favorite flower...**

**One she hadn't seen in many long painful years.**

_**Click**_

**Silvia turned to the door, the simple nurse smiled.**

**"Your awake, that's wonderful!"**

**"Where am I? What happened?"**

**"The Daisy Fields Hospital, you were scratched up bad. What happened?"**

**"Stuff..." Silvia snorted**

**"I see, well you have visitors..." the nurse left to return with her group of teammates, with joy they rushed to her side.**

**"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!" Harmony asked, Silvia raised a brow**

**"I'm in the hospital, do you think I'm okay?"**

**"Oh yes..."**

**"Where are my clothes?" Silvia grunted "I need to see Ashleigh..."**

**"Yeah... about that...." Karen chuckled**

**"What?"**

**"She... and the rest of her bad has gone missing..."**

**"What!?"**

**"I know it's horrible! My favorite band gone!"**

**"....What about your father Matt?"**

**"He's.... in a coma..."**

**"I'm… sorry."**

**"Thank you, but, we were fully aware of the dangers when we took on this mission.... the Axis Fang must be stopped... at all cost..."**

**xoxoxox**

**"So... where you goin'?" the oh so reckless taxi driver Brittney asked.**

**"The desert." Silvia grunted, the girl nodded but, she didn't drive to the cave exit of Daisy Fields but instead to a small house in the far corners of the city. "W...what the hell... where are we?"**

**"The house of Raccoon Man!"**

**"Oh god, that fiasco is still going on!?" Silvia groaned, covering her eyes**

**"Raccoon Man... is some idiot dressed like a raccoon and fights evil, half of the time he's the cause of the problems..."**

**"Don't be hatin'..." Brittney snorted**

**"He's an idiot..."**

**"Well, tell him now, were here."**

**"Damn it..."**

**"Don't worry, he had PSI, he could teach you a thing or two." Suddenly there was a loud thump from the roof of the car, Daniel had jumped from the roof, ran into the house.**

**'He's... Raccoon Man?' Ten seconds later did a man emerge from the house dressed up as a raccoon**

**"Yup..." Harmony muttered**

**"He's a loon" Karen sighed**

**"Undoubtfuly..." Matt added, with a sigh the group exited the car.**

**"So... I heard your looking to expand your PSI..."**

**"Not really..."**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Well to bad, today I will teach you PK Teleport!" the raccoon clad man placed a hand on Silvia's shoulder. "Alright young lady, PK Teleport is actually very easy."**

**"Right... I mean teleporting is **_**so**_** easy..."**

**"It is... Just watch and listen. First off you need to focus, visualize the place you want to go, then from there gather your PSI and..." suddenly the man took off running, in a flash of green and the sudden appearance of a portal, he was gone along with the portal. Only to skid to a stop beside Silvia, she looked over her shoulder, a portal, that one vanished too.**

**"See? Easy as pie!"**

**Silvia shook her head. this was so going to take a while.**


	11. The Otherside

Mother5: Black Oblivion

Book Two: The Flat Zone

Chapter Eleven: The Otherside

_**There was pain, her body hurt allover, worst of it, and she could feel her self go numb. Slowly she shakily moved her arm to a liquid source to scrawl a name**_

**Silvia...**

_**"Never... forget... Never forget..." the woman rasped, tears welding up in her eyes. "Never..."**_

_**"Tehehehe.... Are you ready to die now? Okay.... Good night, you traitor..."**_

**Bang!**

_**The younger looked down in triumph of her kill.**_

_**"All in a days work... Tehehe..."**_

**xoxoxox**

**"Mommy?" A little girl of eight whimpered, the figure of long silver hair sleepily sat up to face the little girl.**

**"What is it Maria?"**

**"I can't sleep mommy..." the adult scoped the child into their arms and held her close to her chest**

**"What's wrong my little flower?"**

**"I'm scared..."**

**"Why is that darling?"**

**"The shrine maidens... they said bad things are going to happen..." **

**"Don't worry Maria; we're safe in Forest Haven..."**

**"Are you sure mommy?"**

**"Of course..."**

**"Go to bed, it's only..." the man paused to look at the clock on the night stand "3:52 am..." **

**"O...okay papa..." The little girl pulled her self away from her mother and slowly walked to the door.**

**"What are you doing Maria?" her father called sleepily, the girl blinked at her father's question.**

**"I'm going to bed papa..."**

**"When I said go to bed I meant with us... Yore scared right?" she looked down at her toes as she responded**

**"Yes..."**

**"So stay with us." The man gave the bed a pat on the space between him and his wife. "Okay..."**

**Blinking the girl walked to the bed, she climbed upon. Her mother pulled the sheets back, the father placed a pillow between him and his wife and the little girl took her place between them, with a smile her mother draped the sheets over her.**

"**Good night my little flower"**

"**Night mommy" she turned to her father. "Night daddy…"**

"**Good night…" he yawned sleepily**

**xoxoxox**

**After thirty tries, calling the fire department ten times, crashing into things too many times it was done, Silvia could perform PK Teleport. **

**"Yay!" Harmony cheered "You can do PK Teleport!"**

**"We can rejoice later, we got things to do."**

**"...Uh, like what?" Karen coughed**

**"Before Mr. Soule fell into a coma he gave me a scrap of paper and tolled me a tolled me to find the girl in the Forest Haven…" Silvia explained "She knows something we need to know."**

"**If you say so…" And Brittney's taxi rushed over to smack into Matt, lucky for him, he was totally unharmed. He was back on his feet in seconds and in the taxi he went. **

"**Bye take care!"**

"**Right uncle…"**

"**Uncle?! That's your uncle?!" everyone gasped, Matt blushed in embarrassed and covered his face.**

"**Can we please just go?"**

"**Okay, one ride outta Daisy Fields coming up."**

"**Make it quick."**

**xoxoxox**

"**And here we are, the cave out of Daisy Fields!" Britney smiled "So take care, I've herd it's a dangerous place." **

"**Right, well later, I guess…" Britney smiled, she drove off. Silvia looked back at the cave entrance. **

"**Let's go! Ha!! I'm so pumped!"**

"**So our journey is almost over?"**

"**Not even close…" Matt muttered**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing, I can explain it yet…" and quickly Matt rushed into the cave. Silvia had a feeling, deep in her gut that said that was true. Far from over, ridding to Toto wasn't going to end this.**

**xoxoxox**

**Deeper into the cave, Silvia slid down the rope, Buton hopped off Silvia's shoulder and Spike fearlessly jumped and landed to her side. Harmony, Karen and Matt slid down the rope next and follow her down the path, passing many crystal formations. Silvia raised a brow at the enemy before her, it was a mouse. **

"**Rawr! I'm a monster!!" **

"**Dude you a mouse…" Silvia snorted "A stupid little mouse…."**

"**Oh yeah!?" The rat but down on her arm, hard, blood gushed from the wound.**

"**OW!"**

"**Hisss" Mrs. Cat… hissed.**

"**Back off!" Harmony scowled**

"**Back up!!" the mouse yelled "I need back up!" and suddenly enemies appeared left and right, a bat, few more mice, and a spiders. **

"**-" Silvia screamed in furry, Matt pulled his lazer gun out with haste, he shot a spider in it's face but is still stood strong. **

"**Freakin' spiders…" Karen took a swipe at a few mice, managing to kill one. Harmony's Mrs. Cat hissed once more, scaring off some mice. Silvia knocked the rat off her arm and smacked it over and over with no remorse.**

"**You stupid mouse!" Silvia growled "I'm going to kill you, you stupid mouse."**

"**Spare me! I have a wife and five children!" the mouse cowered, Silvia's shadow looming over him. She grinned evilly, spinning her hockey stick around.**

"…**I don't care… You will die mouse."**

"**Nooooooo!!!"**

"**Fort!" Silvia bellowed launching the mouse into the cave's wall. Matt shot down the bat, he sighed.**

"**Damn it," he muttered "That idiot knows not to attack with out reason…"**

"**What?"**

"**Nothing…" Matt sighed "Let's keep going."**

"**Fine…" Silvia muttered arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head she uncrossed them and continued deeper into the cave.**

**xoxoxox**

"**Oooh!" Harmony squealed in joy, she took off running, Matt jumped, a look of fear crossing his face and he chased after her.**

"**Something is wrong here…"**

"**Your telling me… he's jumpy about something…"**

"**It's the guardian of the cave." the girls and animals turned, a familiar black sat on a rock.**

"**Oh you…"**

"**That's no way to greet a person Silvia."**

"**You're a cat."**

"**Good point, but that doesn't matter… the Soule family is a strange one…"**

"**Strange?" Karen pondered "What do you mean?"**

"**They come from **_**there**_**…"**

"_**Harmony…"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**What did you mean by 'faker'?"**_

"_**He's a werewolf wanna be…."**_

"_**What?" Harmony dint notice her question and continued to babble on.**_

"_**But… how did they get here… they are supposed to sealed away in **_**there**_**…." she shuttered.**_

"**There… Harmony mentioned it once, what is **_**there**_**?" the cat laughed**

"_**There**_**, you don't know what **_**there**_** is? Well then again, it been a while since outsiders have entered our village… alright. There it's place known as the Devil Realm, or the Otherside, it differs greatly from the Flat Zone."**

"**Devil Realm… that was in a newspaper I found in Midnight Castle…"**

"**That is where life began, human, animal, hybrids, everything."**

"**If that is so, why is it called the Devil Realm?" Silvia raised a brow**

"**Because, those who are fail to reach the path of light remain trapped in the land of darkness."**

"**What?"**

"**What the cat is saying is that there are trials to prove they can live in a peaceful environment, only the specie of a pure nature can gain access to the Flat Zone, the land we are live in now." Karen explained**

"**How do you know?"**

"**As a shrine maiden of Shell city it's my job to guard the portal to the Devil realm, that was why I was kidnapped."**

"… **but Matt and his family are good right?"**

"**Well, yes, the Shiro tribe are good little ones…" the cat purred "My master, Matt's mother, actually most of the Jinjirus were Shiros before they moved to the Flat Zone, they moved to retain old tribe traditions, those who remained in Shiro lived life like those in Daisy Fields. But when the queen banned the royal family system 500 years ago, the country changed to Daisy Fields themed city, but one little girl turned sour…."**

"**Sour?"**

"**Toto Rosalina, clamed she should rule the kingdom, my master laughed it off. My master was given orders from the queen her self to become the first mayor of Jinjiru when the queen ended her own reign, Toto was furious. She was raised in a household where she got whatever she wanted, to be denied this she went a homicidal rampage. She killed off many Jinjirus and innocent people. Two of those victims were your parents and your friend and his mother…" the cat paused to look over a Silvia. "My master put out a code black, it was understandable, she did expose our secrets to the Axis Fang, stole the files that followed the queens descendents and murdered just because she dint get her way..."**

"**But how is the Soule family strange exactly?" Karen pondered loudly**

"**On my master's side, the women of the family were great and highly revered warriors, my master herself has aided in saving the world three times," the cat paused "As for Daren, he is… herm… different"**

"**Define different" Silvia grunted**

"**Well, he has a connection with the God Council, his violin is very special too according to his mother's journal it opens the gates of some shrine outside of Shiro and it can create things."**

"**Things?"**

"**Well, the guardian at the end of this cave is something it's create, Tone Death." the cat yawned and stretched, it glanced at Silvia. "Well, I'm done recoding your adventure so be on your way before Tone Death kills your friends…"**

"**Crap! I forgot!" **

"**We're comin'!" Karen shouted following the running off Silvia, Spike and Buton tailing behind.**

**xoxoxox**

**Battered and beaten did Harmony and Matt laid on the cold stone floor in pain. The hooded figure decked out in black-blue cloak with a tiny white dot pattern floated above Matt. It raised it's note like scythe.**

"**Trespassers must be… annihilated…"**

"**Hold it!!" the clothed figured stopped, scythe mere inches from Matt's face. He let out a breath of relief. It turned to Silvia.**

"**Must… destroy… trespassers…" Silvia readied her weapon, a swing of the hockey stick it barley phased the creature. Karen pulled her blades out and slashed the reaper creature in a double slash, it stared as the girls and animals with a soulless gaze, Karen flinched and the two pets whimpered. Silvia did not falter, extending her hand a familiar aura burst forth. **

"**PK Cross!" the reaper didn't move in time, impaled with a burst of pink, green and orange lights. It flew back, if it had eyes it would surely be glaring at Silvia intently. She pushed that aside and jumped for it again, Spike snapped from his daze and bit the reaper's arm. Fed up with this pointless battle Tone Death raised his scythe, with a swing, a rush of black energy sent everyone flying back. Silvia rubbed her head and Karen, got back up and slashed the reaper. It wasn't bothered, Karen scowled, it attacked once more waving it's note shaped scythe. A swarm of black clouds emerged, blinding the girls and their animals.**

"**Damn it, I cant see!" Silvia barked, something hit her in her gut.**

'_**Take that!'**_

"**Darn it Buton it's me!"**

'_**Oh…'**_

**Grumbling on pain, Silvia swung her hockey.**

**SMAAAASH!**

**Tone Death swung it scythe despite the fact he was losing the battle. Karen to her turn, to miss, then Spike who managed to bite it's head. Another attemptive slash, it missed. Another hit, as sudden as it's news of it's arrival… the Tone Death exploded. In a bright flash of flames and black lights.**


	12. Forest Haven

**Mother5: Black Oblivion**

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Twelve: Forest Haven**

Silvia looked around, it kind of looked like she was in a tree? Looking down at her hand she noticed a patch of leaves.

"What the hell?"

"Where are we?" Karen asked, Silvia nearly jumped, she hadn't even noticed the mermaid there.

"Forest Haven hospital."

"Fo-" before Silvia could even ask, she was interrupted by a airy voice.

"Matthew?" it was a small humonic creature called floating around the makeshift hospital. Tiny, no taller thana foot, light green skin decorated with darker patches of skin shaped like a simple daisy. Long wavy silver hair along with matching eyes, spurting from her back were leaf like wings and a knee length dress composed of cloth and feathers. "Is there a Matt Soule in the vicinity?" Weakly Matt waved from his make shift leaf bed.

"That's me, I'm Matthew Soule." the fairy like humanoid creature handed him the phone.

"It's a marshmallow or something…" with hate he pressed it to his head.

"Yes? Lil Miss. Marshmallow?" a robotic and yet human like voice responded

"Matthew, I've come to asset your progress since Elizabeth has not returned yet."

"We had a bumpy run in with the Tone Death…"

"I see, are you okay Matthew?"

"A little scratched up and tired, but I'm fine…"

"Understood, well take care."

"Yes, thank you for your concern. Bye, Lil Miss. Marshmallow…"

"Good bye." the phone clicked and Silvia strolled to his side, Karen, Buton and Spike behind her.

"Matt, Toto's a Jinjiru, one of your people, right?"

"…Yes. She is a Jinjiru."

"What is a Jinjiru?" the word Jinjiru seemed to really bother her, but why? Why was it everything about Matt bothering her. He was a nice kid.

"…My people. We lived in the Desert of Lies, the desert is unique, as long as you are one of Jinjiru blood you can walk thorough the desert and make it to Jinjiru, if not you will wonder around with no hope of ever leaving. If one of Jinjiru blood enters Jinjiru they age one year for every one hundred year."

Everyone's jaw dropped, Matt was fourteen... Or so it seemed, he was 1400 years old?!

"_N-nothing, but I'm no kid Silvia! I'm older than I look!"_

"For nearly a thousand there was a error in the flow of time in Jinjiru, it caused either an increases or slow or just stopped it all together in age, I was affected by the increase of age but Toto was slowed."

"But the error fixed it self, right?"

"Well, yes it did."

"Why did the error occur in the first place…"

"I was young, I don't really remember, 500 years is a long time."

"That's five human years…" Karen mused "And you forgot?"

"I… inherited a lot of my mother's traits…" Matt muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "L-look! Don't we have to find someone?"

"Right, the girl of the forest…"

"But, there are lot of girls in the forest…" Harmony muttered from her bed.

"Oh, girl of the forest?" the fairy giggled "You must mean Miss. Maria."

"Maria?" Silvia asked

"We call her the girl of the forest even though she wasn't born in the forest like the rest of us."

"Do you know where she is?"

"The shrine more than likely, she mostly follows her mother around." the fairy giggled "Like a chick follows it's mother"

"Right, let's go then." The group climbed up to their feet, Silvia paid the fee for their hospital bills and left the hospital. To be greeted with…

Knee high water.

"Great…." Karen didn't mind it, only the fact that it was somewhat hard to swim around, but she managed. Silvia lead the group through the water, they passed a giant red pedaled flower, Silvia was amazed the size of the flower, a giggle followed.

Everyone looked around, where did that come from.

"You're outsiders, right?" The voice giggled "We don't get many visitors around here…"

"What the… alright! Who's here?!" another giggle

"Oh yes, you can not see me…" the gigantic red flower uncurled it's petals to show the upper half of a woman's body, her skin was pale, almost leathery, yellow-green eyes, long flowing silver hair that pooled around the human waist, covering her chest. "I am the leader of the Flower Tribe, Rosaline."

"Holy shiz, it's alive." the flower woman giggled.

"We all are alive here," the pointed a red finger nail to a flower, it glowed a light shade of red a young fairy emerged from it, she yawned and floated off. "We Kohano can become flowers as we rest, but among us are humans, the Flower Maidens and those rare children of mine that are born human."

"So, where is the shrine?"

"To the point I see…" Rosaline giggled, "Not far, up that ledge." she pointed to a wooden path way, trailing along the inner hollow tree that the Forest Haven was made of, at the end of the path was a cavern of some sorts.

xoxoxox

After a ten minute scenic route walk Silvia and her group made it to the cave, unlike most caves it wasn't dark or moist, but lit by glowing green crystals. The cave exited to a an open vast field area with a simple wooden shrine, surrounded by white skinned girls, but like everyone else in the village they had silver hair, although they sparkled and shined, each girl had a pink flower crown, emerging from their backsides were giant pink petals to accompany their pink dresses.

"Hello" one smiled "Welcome to Flower shrine."

"Is Maria here?" she nodded, pointing to the shrine, there stood a little girl, six or seven, dressed in a white collared light blue dress, knee length socking and slip-ons, the girl's silver hair was tied in two braids, those were tied together with purple spherical hair ties.

Silvia walked to the girl and tapped her shoulder, the girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"…Who are you?"

"…Yore Maria right?"

"Yes." the little girl blinked

"I need you to tell me what's special about this paper." Silvia reached into her pocket for the yellow with age paper, unfolded the paper and passed it to the girl

"Oh, it looks like that place in my dream!" Silvia snatched the paper, it was a map of some sort. But…

Of what?

Suddenly the map faded, back to a blank sheet of paper.

'What the fudge?! It's… gone!' Maria frowned.

"Why do you have that?"

"A guy gave it to me…"

"What's your name?"

"…Silvia." the little girls eyes widened.

"Silvia… your name is Silvia?"

"Yes." she responded a brow raised

"…I've been dreaming of your name, someone writes it and says to never forget it. Never forget it… I think, I'm supposed to help you… but…"

"But?"

"I cant help you until I find my bunny hoodie…"

"What?!"

"I cant…. I feel weird with out it…" Silvia made a face that said 'I'm going to kill you.' in return she gave her huge puppy dog eyes. "Please…"

Damn it. She needed this girl.

"Fine, we'll get it, where is it?" Silvia sighed.

"Yay! Mommy, daddy and me went to Fire Valley for vacation I left it there!" Silvia sighed once more.

"Let's go guys…"

xoxoxox

One PK Teleport later, Silvia and her team reappeared in Fire Valley, many of the Bolorai bolted with surprise. Clearly, not expecting, four teens and their pets to appear out of nowhere.

"Ohmygosh!" a female Bolorai exclaimed pointing at Silvia. "She's the reason why the choice man is gone!"

"Get her!!"

"Damn it!" Silvia scowled, Many Bolorai women, even men surrounded Silvia and her group. With great haste did they pull out their weapons.

"Let's just beat them up, grab the jacket and go." Matt nodded

"Alright, let's go." Silvia swung her hockey stick onto a Bolorai's head, the woman winced.

"Oh my gosh! Your so mean!" the woman stomped off, more Bolorai took her place. Karen fended two off using her sword, Harmony tossed Mrs. Cat whom exploded in turn.

For it to reassemble before some Bolorai was a surprise to them.

"Witch cat!!!" One wailed, that sent many into a wild frenzy of sharp nails and kicking. Silvia punched a Bolorai off her, blood dripped from the crooked nose. The man snarled.

"You brat…!!" Silvia grunted, claws digging into her side. Another swing to his face, he jumped aside then to rapidly throw punches which Silvia quickly blocked with her hockey stick. Harmony pointed Mrs. Cat to the Bolorai attacking Silvia, the threading around the cats mouth came undone and a set of razor sharp fangs, everyone jumped.

"Bite!" the stuffed cat did as instructed and chomped down on the Bolorai's head, the man screamed ran around to crash into a hut. That one hut was the shop hut, the shop keeper wasn't amused with his destroyed hut and chased the accuser.

"You smash shop!" the owner shouted "Thor not happy!" Mrs. Cat detached it's self and floated over to Harmony, who giggled with glee and joy.

"…Well, that done and over with let's just get the jacket…." Silvia sighed, she walked to the ruined shop took the jacket off the self, she blinked.

A steel hockey stick… shifting her eyes left and right she took the stick, punched the cash register and took all the money. He'd never notice it was missing…

"Alright let's go!" Everyone took each other hand, Silvia took a deep breath, she started to run, a portal ripped open. Shocked and amazed a Bolorai dropped his food, and stared.

xoxoxox

Skidding to a halt, everyone whipped around shocked.

Forest Haven…

Was on fire...


	13. It’s a Saturn! Boing!

**Mother5: Black Oblivion**

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Thirteen: It's a Saturn! Boing! **

Silvia growled, Toto was here with out a doubt… the little fire bug was running a mock, Silvia ran through the knee high water, they barely managed to get anywhere. An Axis Fang captain jumped from a ledge above.

"Hello again girly!"

"…Uh, have we met him somewhere before?"

"I don't think so…" Harmony muttered

"Feh, all the Axis Fangs look the same to me…"

"I'M THE ONE YOU MET IN FIRE VALLEY!!"

"Oooooh…" the girls said in unison, the man glared.

"I don't have time for you, but our new _pet_ most certainly will…" on cue a mechanical lion jumped from the same ledge. "Meet the Half-Mecha Lion…"

"More like Failed Lion" Silvia smirked.

"Silence! Attack!" The captain fled and the lion pounced on Silvia, awkwardly Karen pulled out her blades, at tossed it an the non metal part on the lion, it pierced the skin.

The four legged beast roared, leaping off Silvia for Karen, grabbing her by her tail fin she was tossed.

"Ahhh craaaaaaaaap!!!" luckily she gained her legs back in time to crawl onto a ledge, "Stupid lion…"

Spike bit down on the lion's forearm, Buton followed up with a tackle to the face.

"Matt go find Karen!" Silvia instructed

"Alright!" Distracting the lion with a PK Flash, Matt ran around the lion to Karen's aid. Harmony pointed to the lion's face, Mrs. Cat jumped for it's face and punched it. The lion growled, Mrs. Cat mewled back and the two repeated the process.

"Uh, what the hell are they doing?" Mrs. Cat seemed to mew in joy, the lion roared back and out of nowhere, Mrs. Cat was in a wedding gown and the lion had a black tie.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!?"

"They grow up so fast…" Harmony sobbed

"Why are you so casual about it!?" Silvia demanded

'_At least we are safe… let's just go…' _Buton mumbled

"Okay," the vampire waved at her cat and sadly Mrs. Cat departed the side of her weird lion husband, thing, whatever it was and returned to Harmony. They rushed through the water to meet an interesting brand spanking new interruption.

Bats, not any bats, bats shaped like numbers and math symbols.

"We are the Math Bats!!" the one shaped like the number one shouted.

"Answer our question and you'll get a prize!" the three shaped one added

"3 plus 9 is?!" the plus sign shaped bat floated in place between three and nine while the equal sign floated next to nine. Silvia stared at the bats with a face that clearly said 'Whu….?'

"God! It's freakin' twelve!"

"Correct… you get…" out of seemingly no where a round object was pulled out and somehow the tiny claws held up the object "A BARBWIRE, NAIL COVERED BOWLING BALL TO YOUR FACE!!" The bat tossed the bizarre weapon at Silvia, she jumped aside, quickly a PK Cross hit the bats they screamed

"OH GOD! THE BRIGHT LIGHTS!!"

"MY EYES!!!"

"Wild dude…" weirdly enough, the bats turned to dust. Silvia stared, but of course a many more appeared in the defeated one's place.

xoxoxox

Toto smiled down at Maria, the little girl's knees trembled.

"Now come on girly, just hand over the paper and come with us."

Maria shook her head, Toto frowned.

"Don't make this hard on your self."

"No! I'm not going with you!"

"I'm trying to be nice here kid! So just shut up and listen to me!"

"No! You smell funny!"

Toto's left eye twitched, did that little brat, just say her, the gorgeous, slim, and sexy Toto, smells?!

"What did you say?" She asked through her teeth, Maria gulped, but repeated what she said.

"Y…you smell… "

"OOOOOOOOOH!!! YOUR IN FOR IT NOW KID!!!!"

"PK Freeze!" Maria yelped, a icy blue aura burst from her finger tips, hissing Toto reeled back. Quickly she reached around and pulled out a gun, pointing it directly between the girls eyes.

"Look, just give up, dead or alive you'll have use to us…"

"N-no, I-I'm going to help Silvia, I promised…"

"I'm going to give you to the count of three to make your final decision…"

xoxoxox

Silvia rushed up the wooden stair case, waiting at top was that dumb black cat..

"Hello Silvia…"

"Not now!!"

"Well, when your done, got to Saturn Valley~ something you need is waiting for you there."

"Whatever!"

"Well, your adventure is saved, have fun…" the cat hopped off and departed from sight.

Silvia rounded the corner and entered the cavern. She exited the other side to find Toto pointing a gun at little Maria. Silvia reacted launching PK Cross, startled Toto jumped aside.

"Who'd…!" she turned to glare at the accuser, her eyes widened and pointed accusingly at Matt, as did he.

"A-a Soule?! Damn it!!"

"You?! Mom was right! You are involved…"

"Geh, following your mommy's orders…"

"I should of known you were involved with the Axis Fang…" Matt glared

"Who cares, your family was too slow in tracking me down." Toto walked back to Maria's side, her gun still in hand. With no warning she grabbed the little girl's hair, Maria cried out. Silvia and her friends jerked forward but a gun press under the chin of the little girl stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Dead or alive" Toto grunted "This girl will be useful to us…." a sly grin spread across Toto's face watching tears weld up in the girl's eyes. "Actually dead will work better, she's be an adorable little monster, just like _him…_"

"Someone like you has no right to be talk about him…" Matt hissed in really out of character venom.

"Forget him, he's a fool getting involved with my tribe in the first place…"

"It isn't your tribe, get over yourself…"

"In the end, we have the notes to perform yet another miracle, maybe this time she'll listen to us and she'll have no way too brake from our hold… She'll be the Axis Fang's adorable little monster…"

Silvia couldn't help but blink, the term 'adorable little monster' seemed to piss Matt off to no ends, or was it the plans Toto had in stored for the little girl. Either way Silvia wasn't pleased, and to the rescue it was the black cat, jumping out of seemingly nowhere it slashed at the wrist holding the gun. Wincing in pain Toto dropped the gun and Maria's hair to attend to her wrist. Quickly Maria ran to Silvia's side, Toto glared.

"Sniveling brat, you brought this down on yourself…" extending her hand the gun flew back into her grasp.

"Shut up and fight…"

"With pleasure…" the fire cards flew, Silvia jumped aside and shot PK Flash, it left Toto dizzy.

"PSI Shield Alpha!" Matt cried out, a blue hexagonal wave covered him and his teammates, just in time as a PK Fire Beta was launched, it rebounded back to Toto. Harmony threw Mrs. Cat, in response claws were bared and chomped down on the blond girl's leg.

"Get offa me you stupid cat!!" pulling the trigger she shot the cat twice, stuffing came out of the wounds but that didn't stop it from gnawing on her leg. Karen jumped on Toto with her blades, the two girls wrestled and pulled at each other's hair. It was a full on betch fight, the two tried to retrain each other while trying to reach their proper weapon. It was Karen first, the blade impaled Toto's shoulder. Toto screamed.

"YOU BRAT!" ruthlessly she threw the girl aside, dizzily Toto stood up. Silvia took action seeing Toto summon her gun once more, but it was smacked from her hand then smacked across the face with the steel hockey stick "You… you little ignorant little snobbish child! I left you with your life, be grateful and yet here you are just begging to die…"

"Shut up, you'll pay for everything you've ever done…"

"Nice try… but I will get everything I want once and for all… EVERYTHING!!" furious psychotic flames erupted from Toto's hands "YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME!!!"

The crackling booms of the rain said other wise, in seconds the flames went out. "Damn it!!! Ugh, you get away this time, but next time, I'll be the winner." before getting any wetter Toto disappeared. Silvia grunted.

"Damn…" She glanced at Maria. The hoodie… reaching into her bag she pulled out a light blue bunny hoodie. "This is it right?"

"Y-yes… Thank you." Silvia nodded

xoxoxox

"Matthew?" Maria's father blinked "It's been a whiled since I've seen you…"

"Yes sir, but we're here to inquire if it's alright to take Miss. Maria with us…" the father stroked his chin.

"I knew my Maria was meant for great things…" the girls mother smiled

"I trust you Matthew…" her father added "Take care of her…"

"Yes sir." the silver head mother kissed her daughter's cheek, with a smile the father handed over a white backpack shaped like a cat head.

"Mom, dad, I love you…" Maria smiled "I'll comeback when I find out what my special thing is!"

"Do your best… we'll always love you…" with a smile, Maria put her backpack on, pulled her hoodie on and covered her head.

"Bye bye!"

xoxoxox

After a short boat ride out of the Forest Haven, crossing a huge prairie and exiting a cave Silvia found her self face to face with a thing?

It was round, no way, this thing, once before, she saw it.

"_Oh, what are you drawing Silvia?" Bowie asked, he blinked at it, small, round, a matching nose, a single strand of hair with a little red bow whiskers and stubby feet. _

_The little girl paused to poke at her lip with her crayon._

"_Mr. Saturn…"_

"_Wow! Looks really cool!"_

"_I think it's cute!" the two friends shared a carefree laugh._

"Mr. Saturn…" Silvia muttered, Matt grinned, lifting one up.

"Aw man, I haven't seen one of you guys since the queens wedding!" it sneezed in his face. "Ew…"

"You Matt? Boing! Yes? No?" the Mr. Saturn asked

"Uh, yes…"

"You see Mr. S.G.?"

"Mr…. S.G.?"

"Friend with mother? Zoom!"

"Uh, okay?" Matt answered still confused.

"Live in falls. Top of Strawberry Falls! He wait! Go see!" placing the Mr. Saturn it pointed to a pink colored waterfall, water pooled into a natural hot spring, a dirt path lead behind the falls, was the at the way up?

"Well, let's see what kind of stuff they sell…" surveying the odd looking buildings she found one labeled 'shop' and entered. Inside was a Mr. Saturn sitting on the counter, in the far corner was some kind of ATM, Silvia glanced at the golden credit card Ashleigh gave her, slowly she inserted the card into the machine.

"Mow much money? Boing!"

"...3000..." immediately the machine spat out the desired amount of money Silvia grunted in response.

"Have good day! Zoom!" it spat out the credit car that struck Silvia's forehead .Buton growled

"Don't bother with it.." straightening herself up Silvia walked to the counter.

"You buy? Boing!"

"Yeah, give me four ribbons, the tennis racket, a bandana and that star collar."

"That all?"

"Ye-" suddenly Matt was tugging at her jacket, she turned to him.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne Silvia."

"What?" he stopped tugging, with a big cheesy grin he asked:

"Buy me that lazer!"

"It's broken."

"I can fix it!"

"Fine, we'll buy the lazer too…."

"Yay!!"

"That be 3109!" nodding she handed over the money and left the shop, once outside the items were distributed and off they marched to Strawberry Falls.

xoxoxox

"Outta my way!!" Silvia shouted at the Math Bat before her, it hissed.

"Wrong answer!! IT SIX!! SIX!!!" Maria whacked it on it's two shaped head.

"Two plus two doesn't equal six." the little girl stated in a mater of factuality. Harmony pointed to a Math Bat, Mrs. Cat ate it.

"Beast!!! Beast!!" the bats chanted, Matt simply shot the rest down.

"Dumb bats, shaped like numbers and cant even count…"

"The door is down there" Silvia pointed down the cavern, not that far down was a steel plated door. Edging closer she discovered no handle, how were they supposed to get in?

"State yo business..."

"We're here to see Mr. S.G."

"…That's a Jinjiru with you isn't it?" Silvia glanced at Matt.

"Yeah, it's Matt Soule."

"Get in…" the metal door slid upward, leading the way was Silvia, her eyes glanced over the walls, seems this Mr. S.G. fellow had tight security, the walls were practically decorated with security cameras, Spike was the last to enter, thus the steel door fell back into place when h entered. The startled dog growled.

"Down Spike." drifting down another hall they found another door, this time it was a wooden door with a brass doorknob, grasped, it was slowly turned. The team winced at the sudden rush of light, after adjusting to the light, Silvia looked around, all there was a wooden table an a chair on the carpeted floor, a cabinet full of TV sets.

"Took you long enough…"

"Whatever, why did you call for us."

"I already know why you're here, that cat sent you here, she said your going after Toto, hiding in the desert south of here."

"Desert huh, so why are we here?"

"I have something you could use for easier travel…"

"You do?" Matt eagerly asked eagerly

"Yes, my expensive." the swivel chair spun around to show a Mr. Saturn!? Well, this one was surely different from all the rest, a military green beret, a skull tattoo, and a golden chain with the words 'SAT' hanging.

"Aww!! He's so cute!!!" Harmony wailed

"I. AM. NOT. CUTE." it hissed, Harmony nodded in fear.

"You talk funny." Maria smiled

"I was born with a speech impediment…" little Maria opened her mouth and made a 'O' with her lips "Good, now follow me." the chair spun around, the cabinets churned to show a secret path, the next room was brighter than the last, windows on the back wall, a computer streaming a video, a cavern path leading out and a military green jeep.

"That's it, my expensive."

"That's a jeep."

"Expensive

"Jeep."

"Expensive

"Jeep."

"Expensive

"Jeep."

"Look just shut up and get in the damn thing!"

"God, fine." With that said and one with, everyone climbed in, all but Matt and Harmony, she was at his side, trying to figure out why was his eyes wouldn't remove them selves from the screen. There was some woman with blond hair, she clutched at some orange haired boy's body, she seemed to be crying over the boy's body, but the image was too hazy to see.

"Mom…" Silvia blinked, that woman was Matt's mother?

"She visits everyone in a while, some help about that kid, Kraus or something like that…."

"Claus…."

"Claus?"

"That's his name… he was the queen's husband. But in this image, the king is dead and younger then when I met him, and mom's clothes…"

"What about them?" Silvia raised a brow.

"Dad bought that outfit from Daisy Fields for her a month ago, but the event occurring happened 500 years ago… and mom cant do PK TimeSlip anymore…"

"PK TimeSlip… huh, a Jinjiru's natural ability and cant do it, how odd…" Mr. S.G. mused "Well, that doesn't mater, get driving." Matt and Harmony climbed into the backseat, taking her spot in the driver seat Silvia turned the ignition.

"Put yo seatbelts on!" Mr. S.G. snapped, everyone did as demanded.

"Do you know how to drive?" Karen gulped, Silvia looked out to the horizon, seeing a vast moonlit desert and a small village, in the raging sandstorm was a city, barely noticeable to the naked eye. Barely.

"No, but it cant be that hard right?" of course Silvia hit the gas hard, catapulting the jeep down the stone ramp, screams followed taking a sudden drop, more screams were evoked, a light ahead and they were flying…

xoxoxox

Mr. and Ms. Saturn strolled through Saturn Valley at night, the pair stopped to lookup at the sky. They saw the bright headlights on Mr. S.G.'s expensive.

"Make wish honey! Boing!"

"I did! Zoom!"

Math Bats: They were created by an awkward brother and sister combination, that being me and my bro…It was the fault of creating them goes to Pi-Face of The World Ends With You. Some how his number obsession fused with my brother and my mind to bring them into existence, they had no use until now! I'm glad they have a meaning!


	14. Desert Crossing

_Mother5: Black Oblivion_

_Book Two: The Flat Zone_

_Chapter Fourteen: Desert Crossing_

_**One person wondered the desert, a young woman, only in her mid twenties, clothed in a white robe trimmed gold, strapped to her back was a big rectangular purple bag. If anyone could see her all they would see was her blond hair to her shoulders, bangs covered her right eye, some were held back with two blue hair clips and purple rectangular glasses over her blue eyes. For a moment she idly stood still to look at a doorknob in her hand.**_

"_**Thank you…" she murmured. "Thank you so very much…" looking left then right she pocketed the doorknob. Moving once more she stopped a mile away from a building made of steel, laying flat on her stomach she pulled out a pair of binoculars. Adjusting the lenses, she got a closer look , index finger pressed a button and was given an visual via body heat. She grinned, **_

"_**Found you Toto…" she frowned, "Damn, that masked faker is there, crap load of Axis Fangs… him too… shit." the woman 'Demetri, leader of the Axis Fang… geh, this is getting increasingly bad…' she watched him wave his arm, soldiers saluted and started to march out of the base. The blond woman bounced away, to ensure she wasn't seen.**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Silvia grunted and kicked the jeep, Matt flinched **_

"_**I'm trying to repair it, so please don't kick the jeep…"**_

"_**It broke down and I'm pissed!"**_

"_**Well, complaining isn't going to fix it." Maria frowned. Silvia awkwardly looked at the girl.**_

"_**F…fine, look just finish up it's hot."**_

"_**No, it's cooler than usual…"**_

"_**Cooler?!" Silvia looked at the thermometer on the dashboard of the jeep. "It's freakin' 105 degrees!"**_

"_**Normally it's higher," Matt stared out to the desert "Something bad will happen, soon…"**_

"_**How can you tell?" Harmony pondered**_

"_**It always happened and bad things followed, nearly 1500 years ago when Jinjiru was invaded, or 500 years ago when the queen battled Keiski… other than that the Desert of Lies have never gotten cold…"**_

"_**Your probably over reacting…" Silvia sighed, Matt made a face but returned to repairing the jeep, by removing the sand from the engine.**_

"_**Sensitive thing…" Matt grumbled, "Karen give it some gas." the mermaid nodded, lightly pressed her foot against the gas, the jeep reved to life.**_

"_**Alright everyone get in!!" Karen climbed back into the back seat, Matt slammed the hood down and bounded into the front seat. Maria and Harmony climbed into the back seat, everyone safely buckled Silvia hit the gas once more and drove off.**_

"_**Silvia, let's stop at Dry Town, it's not far from here." Matt suggested**_

"_**Fine, I am tired."**_

_**xoxoxox**_

"_**Ugh, dear god, it's so cramped in here…" the blond of the desert grunted, she got rid of her white robe to have instead a short sleeved white dress shirt, blue tie, black vest, a jean shirt. The woman paused to adjust the light blue and yellow striped scarf. Lightly did the blue bracelets jingle, but it wasn't enough to attract the attention of the human guard.**_

"_**Where's that damn computer room?" moving around once more she went into the depths of the ventilation system.**_

"_**How are our new chimera in Dry Town?" a voice asked, it stopped the woman. Her blue eyes peered into the room from the vent.**_

"_**They are under control, and by they, I mean the villagers…" the Masked Man snorted "The Deserai fear it…"**_

"_**Good…" the werewolf man grinned, simple as it was he wore a military like uniform, a silver and black color like his fur. "But Toto," the man glared at the blond girl "You failed your assignment…"**_

"_**That's not my fault, there was a Soule involved."**_

"_**A Soule?" the werewolf growled "That wasn't mentioned in the report!"**_

"_**Duh, if I said anything about the troops would of lost it…" Toto hissed attending to her wrist. **_

"_**Those damned Soules they'll ruin everything…"**_

"…_**How?" The Masked Man asked**_

"_**Daren Soule can play a tune on his violin that can lead the way to the White Sanctuary, inside that sanctuary is the mirror, the Twilight Mirror it can reverse the effects of our objective… and Khrystie Soule has connections with the queen, she has been working behind the scenes ruining us."**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Matt blinked, Dry Town seemed empty…**_

"_**Huh, that's weird…" Silvia blinked, turning to the white haired boy.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Normally the Deserai are roaming around buying things or shopping…"**_

"_**Can I take a bath?" Maria wined**_

"_**Yeah, it's deathly hot out here…" Karen sighed, she scratched at her arm, pieces of skin flaked and fell. "Ew, I'm flaking, my skin is incredibly dry…"**_

"_**Alright, alright, let's find the hotel…"**_

"_**Yay!" the party waved their arm about with glee, sighing Silvia put the car into park. Everyone jumped out and rushed into the hotel, unaware of glinting eyes in the shadows.**_

_**xoxoxox**_

_**Matt snored, stomach exposed, blankets pooling at his waste.**_

"_**No more… mooooom, your gonna make me fat…"**_

_**Matt sat at a table, he sat beside his father and many other children, smiling his mother fixed plates of dinner, in pairs of two or threes did she call names. The called children ran over, as Matt's name was called, one child ignored the fact his name was called.**_

"_**Claus, get up and get your dinner."**_

"_**Bring it to me," the boy snorted as if he was some king, Khrystie rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Please, you live in my house, my rules…" she pinched the freckled cheeks of the orange haired boy. "So, get your ass up and get your damn food." he boy glared and stood up with such speed the chair toppled over. Although he didn't eat his meal, he slapped it away, the plate shattered against the wall, two robotic woman came from the room over to investigate.**_

"_**Rem, Lil' Miss. Marshmallow don't bother with it." Khrystie grabbed the boy by the collar of his black leather jacket and pressed his face against the wall. "Now, clean this mess with your face and maybe I'll get you another plate, I don't tolerate destruction in my house kiddo."**_

**Matt snorted as he sat up, he looked around for a moment **

"**Weird…" he rubbed his head 'That was the king… he was in my house… but I was like six… was that a dream or not?' after a moment of silence he sighed "I donno, it seemed pretty real…" with another heavy sigh, he pulled him self from the mattress and made it to the window, the sandstorm still raged. The Desert of Lies's sandstorms never rested, but being one of Jinjiru blood he was fully aware of that. His eyes skimmed over the city. He blinked, something was moving through the shadows, but what? That was too big to be Elizabeth…**

**Bad, **

**This was bad.**

"**Silvia!" she jerked up right at the call of her name, she immediately glared it him. "We have a problem!"**

"**Yeah, you waking me up…"**

"**No, no! Their's something out there!!" forcefully he tugged on her wrist and dragged her out of her bed to the window, he pointed at the glass window, his finger banged against the glass numerous times to get his point. Silvia squinted her eyes. **

"**Nothing, I'm going back to bed…" Silvia yawned**

"**Wha?!" Matt took a double take, the shadow was gone. "No, I swear their was something out there!"**

"**Go to bed…" Silvia grunted and crawled back into bed, Matt would not accept this if she wouldn't believe him. He would prove her wrong.**

**Quickly changing into his cloths he grabbed his lazer and ran out of the room, running at such speed he collided with Harmony who unfortunately turned the corner.**

"**Oww… my head…" the vampire wined rubbing her injured head.**

"**H-harmony! I'm sorry!"**

"**Matt…. Where are you going?" She inquired "It's late…"**

"**I… could ask you the same!" he suddenly blurted out**

"**I'm a vampire, I don't need much sleep…"**

"**Oh, right…"**

"**So…. Whatcha doing?"**

"**I saw something outside, but Silvia doesn't believe me…"**

"**Axis Fang?"**

"**Nen, it seemed to be to small to be a Axis Fang member but too big to be an animal…"**

"…**Alright, let's go together"**

"**Are you sure? It might be-"**

"**Don't you dare say what you were going to say, I made a promise to help and protect Silvia when ever given the opportunity."**

"**If you say so, lets go." the two quietly snuck past the front desk where one of the tan, pale brown haired Deserai slept. Out of the hotel, wow, Matt wasn't kidding when he said the desert was hot all the time…**

"**Wow! it's so hot!"**

"**Yup, all the time. Now let's go…" she smiled and nodded. The two slunk off in the shadows to a behind a building. Matt peered around the corner, no sight of anyone or anything. He turned back to Harmony.**

"**Alright let's ahhhhhhhhh…." she blinked, shakily he pointed behind her, there was a gigantic pumpkin like monster, it seemed to be three times taller than his father, but it had tiny bat wings as if it ripped the wings right off the bat and stuck it onto it's self. Extending from it's sides were gigantic octopus limbs oozing out thick black sludge, accompanied with huge hairy spider legs.**

"**What….?"**

"**B-b-behind you…" she looked over her shoulder, with a smile she turned around**

"**Oh, it's just a chimera!" she suddenly whipped around to look back at it, in seconds she and Matt were running.**

"**Matt do something!!"**

"**I cant!!"**

"**Why not?!"**

"**It's a bat-pumpkin-spider-tactical monster!! ITS ALL MY WORST FEARS COMBINED INTO ONE MONSTROSITY!!"**

"**YOUR AFRAID OF PUMPKINS?!"**

"**YES!"**

**xoxoxox**

"…**Silvia…?" the girl grunted, she was about to fall asleep, grumbling she stomped off to the door, the other side was Maria.**

"**What?"**

"**Can I sleep with you?"**

"**Why should I?"**

"**I saw a scary monster! It was big and ugly!!" Silvia sighed**

"**There are no monsters." the second she said that, the giant pumpkin beast happened to stroll past the window, it's tentacles waving around. Maria turned as stiff as a board, Silvia blinked and turned around, she couldn't see a thing. She shrugged it off.**

"**Go find Karen or something…"**

"**She's sleeping in the bathtub…" Silvia grunted, **

"**Fine, sleep in Matt's bed or something, his lost for not being here…." Muttering, Silvia went back to bed and Maria crawled into Matt's. She took a look out the window and covered her head with the bed sheets.**

**xoxoxox**

"**OH GOD WHA'D WE DO?!"**

"**MAN UP AND FIGHT IT!!"**

"**BUT IT'S A-!!!"**

"**SHUT UP AND SHOOT DARN IT!!" skidding to a halt Harmony tossed Mrs. Cat at the chimera, claws began to slash in a wild frenzy. Swallowing an over sized lump, Matt reached into his back and pulled out a bomb. Recklessly he tossed the bomb, it missed.**

"**Oh crap…" Harmony sighed, this boy had some irrational fears… "Now what?!"**

"**Get a gun and shoot it!" Matt shuffled around again as Mrs. Cat exploded, he pulled a sleek silver gun that blinked light blue lights.**

"**Freeze gun sucker!" Matt pulled the trigger and fell over , "Wow! This thing packs a punch!!" the ray shot the chimera, freezing it's tentacle rock solid, the ice slowly expanded.**

"**Wow, look at that!"**

"**Harmony, send Mrs. Cat back in!"**

"**Right!" pointing once more, Mrs. Cat leapt for the enemy and… took a disgustingly huge bite out of it's pumpkin body, Matt switched guns, to a flamethrower, with a pull of the trigger the boy started to laugh insanely.**

"**Burn! Wahahaha!!!" after the chimera was burned to a crisp, Harmony took the gun away, as she saw some odd glint in his amethyst eyes.**

"**Alright, enough of that." Harmony sighed "Now let's get rid of this slime, it's so gross."**

"**There is a fountain over there…" Matt pointed to the center of the city, Harmony made a face. "What? That's what it's for"**

"**I'M. NOT. USING. THAT."**

"**Fine, no reason to get touchy…"**


	15. A Dirty Lie

**Mother5: Black Oblivion**

**Book Two: The Flat Zone**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Dirty Lie**

A yawn and a stretch, Silvia climbed out of bed, she looked out of the window.

Her face fell.

"What the hell?" the little city was covered in a thick black sludge.

Maria sat up, smiling

"Good morning Silvia!"

"GOOD?! WHAT'S GOOD ABOUT THIS?!" she bellowed, Maria blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Just look outside!" the younger did as commanded, she blinked once more.

"Is that snow?"

"SNOW?! YOU THINK THAT'S SNOW?!"

"It isn't?"

"NO!!"

xoxoxox

"I tolled you…." Matt muttered "There was something"

"Alright, whatever we need to get rolling…"

"Fine, let's go…"

xoxoxox

"Driving in a desert~!" Maria sang horribly out of tune, Silvia winced.

"Maria,"

"Yes?'

"Shut up." Silvia grunted rather bluntly. Maria whimpered. "What? You were giving me a headache…" pouting Maria crossed her arms, the girl pressed her face against the window for some sort of entertainment. It didn't last long, soon she was reaching for buttons, Silvia slapped her hand away, she reached again and was slapped away again.

"Maria, stop now…"

"But, I'm so bored."

"You could press a button that could kill us." Maria pointed to a green button on the dash board.

"Like this one?" the jeep went over a rock, causing Maria to fall forward, to prevent her self from jerking forward she smashed her hands down onto the nearest flat surface, which unfortunately a red button was.

**BOOOOOOOOM!!! **

xoxoxox

Still with in the confides of the desert base Khrystie grunted her back against the cold steel airshaft.

"What the hell was that?" The adult grumbled

"What was that!? I want an answer now!!" Demetri hollered, Axis Fang members scrambled about, after much frantic behavior results came.

"Sir, it seems like an explosion occurred!!"

"What caused it?!"

"…A jeep sir…"

"A jeep? Well, bring me the accusers now!"

"Yes sir!" Members rushed out, Demetri grumbling behind them, silently counting to herself, it seemed only three were left in the building, the Masked Man, Toto and herself.

xoxoxox

"WHO PUTS A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON ON A JEEP CALLED EXPENSIVE?!" Silvia growled

'_Don't bother, at lest it ejected us' _Buton huffed

"Whatever, it doesn't fix the fact that we lost everyone…"

'_Master Silvia look!!' _High on guard, the dog growled at the opposing silvery building.

"Calm down Spike, were here…." Silvia smirked "Toto is in there, I know it."

Readying her hockey stick the only thing she didn't lose beside Ashleigh's credit card, dramatically she kicked open to door.

"HAAAAA!!!" but… there was no one in sight, she sighed. "Where are they…? It this this their base so it should be heavily guarded… hmmm… " Silvia pushed that aside, that didn't mater, Toto was here and that was all she cared about. The building was empty beyond belief, even the vending machines were empty. Well with the exception of that one snack cake… which she quickly bought,

"Sweeeeeet" Silvia grinned "Snack cake." Shoving it into her bag, silently she went down the hallway, Silvia looked into a room their were many cages, all were empty. She could see a lone computer, Silvia edged close to it. She noticed a manila folder labeled 'Royal Family Bloodline' below the words was a drawing of a crown, the Jinjiru symbol perhaps?

Even thought the base was empty, she looked left then right, carefully taking the folder she placed it into her bag. Hastily she exited the room, turning the corner she found the security room.

"Bingo," she smirked. Silvia stared at all the mechanics and computers around her. "So, how does this thing work…" her eyes skimmed over the key board. "Uh, this isn't cool…"

'_Press a button…' _Buton yawned, well, it was the only logical choice right about now…

Silvia poked a random arrow on the keyboard, all the camera reacted, their line of vision moved.

"Matt! Harmony!" She grunted "Idiots, getting captured by that masked loser…" with a sigh she rubbed her head, now she had to avoid the Masked Man, help her teammates and finally kill Toto.

"Let's see… floor, what floor is this…." in the corner of the screen Silvia noticed a number. "Three… alright, lets go guys!"

Quickly an elevator was found and Silvia jumped in, this was all going to end. All of it, even if her mind and heart tolled her otherwise…

No mater what it was going to end tonight…

xoxoxox

Silvia sprung out of the elevator, the doors swished loudly catching the Masked Man's attention, he ceased typing on a black box attacked to a glass wall, beyond it were her unconscious teammates.

"Oi! Masked Loser!" the teen yawned

"Salvia…"

"Silvia! It's Silvia! Remember it! It'll be the last thing you'll hear!"

"Your point?"

"I'm going to kick your ass! That's what!"

"That joke is in poor taste, but I'll gladly fight you…"

Swiftly the two draw their weapons, sword against steel hockey stick, sparks flew.

Both animals knew better than to interfere, but, this was so wrong.

Wrong, this couldn't happen.

'_Master Silvia!'_ Buton pleaded

'_Please stop! You cant!!!' _Spike added

Silvia didn't hear or chose not to listen, she managed to gain the upper hand on the Masked Man, even so. Buton would not except that. Never.

The upper hand was regained by the Masked Man, he slashed at her arm, her arm, wincing, she jabbed him in the gut, it didn't even bother him. He brought up his blade, down it came, slashing her arm, Silvia cried out. She grasped the injury site, staggering back she found her self trapped in a corner, the Masked Man's blade to her throat.

"Checkmate Salvia…" suddenly it was Buton to the rescue! The rude but loveable boar threw it's self into the side of the enemy causing his head to smash into the wall, Silvia took this to her advantage and stager away. Now, he was truly fed up with this garbage, pulling a dagger from his pocket he threw it, smack dab in the center of Buton's head.

Silvia gasped, tears welding up. Buton, besides her little sister was the one of the final connection left from her parents.

"BUTON!!!!" The girl trembled picking up her hockey stick, "You killed her… Buton… you…"

"It was an insignificant rat."

"Rat… RAT!? BUTON IS NOT A RAT!!!" with a new found amount of speed Silvia smashed her hockey stick onto the helmet of the masked teen, with a clank, the metal helm tumbled aside.

"Finally, I can see your damn face, say good night-" growling, Silvia grasped his shoulder and spun him around to face her, and the second her eyes made contact, she jerked back. "B-Bowie?! B-but… This cant be!" staging back into a corner, the Masked Man, no, Bowie picked up his fallen blade. "I… I saw you… die…" he refused to respond to a stupid statement, and he most surely he wasn't going to let this golden opportunity escape his grasp. He had no idea why his identity was causing her to act like this, but, who really cares?

"What's wrong?" he asked in false kindness. "Are you scared?" he had a smile, most sincere and care free. With no warning he sharply slapped her, Silvia let her tears glide down her face. His vision blurred, he touched his face, wet, he looked down at his hands.

Tears? He… was crying? He looked back at Silvia, now sobbing on the ground.

"S…Silvia…"

"Don't touch her!!" Matt bellowed, he swore to project her, he couldn't let him hurt her, even though he was in extreme pain. Silvia was worst, she was like a withering Lily of the Valley, happiness was supposed to return to her, but at this rate, not at all.

Bowie leaned down to her, gently he touched her cheek, Silvia flinched.

"What…. What are you doing…"

"Stand up, we have to go…"

"What are you talking about?" Bowie pulled his childhood friend up from the ground, her legs refused to stand, miserable Silvia held onto Bowie sobbing.

"Toto, she'll kill you, if you don't get out of here now…"

"How…"

"Silvia are you even listening to me? Your in danger sitting here!"

"I'll say…" mused Toto the second the elevator door opened, their was a childish pout on her face, arms crossed and a gun in her hand. She walked forward, Bowie pulled Silvia behind him.

"Now, now darling no reason to hide her, as soon as she's gone, our mission will be over and we can live together!"

"I'll pass on killing my best friend…" he growled

"Oh your memories are back, don't worry darling I'll fix that…"

"I highly doubt that…" a new voice came suddenly, the air vent was kicked open and out came a person, Khrystie Soule with a glare she used her index and middle finger to adjust her glasses. "Hello Toto… It's been a while…"

"Geh, Soule…"

"Soule?" Silvia weakly asked "Your Matt's mother?"

"That's me young lady, but excuse me I have a little unattended business with Toto here."

"Not a chance! I want to live…"

"There is no escape…" Khrystie mused

"What?"

"I cut the power on the elevator, it isn't going nowhere neither are you."

"…You meddling bitch! I just want to rule Jinjiru with my beloved, leave me be!!"

"Pass, the Masked Man carries a painful past, I'm not allowing the Masked Man to exist, but Bowie will."

"If that's all then it's truly pathetic, still considering that brat as your son..."

"No, it dint hunt your skinny ass for that reason, first off you steal my records of the royal family, give our secrets away, have a huge string of murders, knock my husband into a coma, threaten my family and then attempt to murder the final connection to the royal family, I could go one, but I'm here to execute you not to explain your dumb mistakes."

"Then answer me this, how the hell did you find me?"

"Alright since that once act caused me to find you, the Shrine Maiden from Shell City, someone saw the kidnapping, reported it, the report went to Forest Haven and Maria's father brought it to me, after reading the description, it matched you. From there it was a mater to thinking like you and piece the clue together. I stumbled onto your desert base after a while of searching." Reaching into her huge purple bag she pulled out an AK-47 "Now, shut up and let's get this bullshit over with already…"

"No way! I refuse!!" A pull of the trigger a single bullet flew, in hit a shield and fell to the ground, Khrystie yawned. "Wha….t?" she growled pulling the trigger once more, she dint stop until her gun made a hollow

_Click_

She was out of bullets, no bullets or anything, she was dead now, her against the best of the best warriors of Jinjiru, one who participated in the war 500 years ago. Not even her own mother participated. Demetri promised her, her safety where was that damn werewolf.

"The Devil Realm."

"What?"

"You asked where Demetri was, I answered you. He abandoned you and went to the Devil Realm"

"How did you-"

"PSI." Khrystie bluntly stated as if it was nothing. "When Keiski attacked those hundreds of years ago, I managed to escape before those beats could slaughter me. Anyone with PSI beyond PK TimeSlip died, leaving me as the last PSI user in Jinjiru; sure, in time more were born. Like you and my children. You really had no use to him other than your bratty desire to rule, he thought be cause of this you would easily get rid of her, but you've clearly failed…" quick pull of the trigger, bullet hit Toto's shoulder, she tried to run, foolish choice, their was not a single exit other than the elevator. Her back turned Khrystie shot another bullet, right through the back exiting between her breast.

"Night kid…" the cold and untrusting darkness in her voice vanished to a lighter and cheery voice.

"Hiiiiii everyone!" She placed her gun back into her bag and approached Silvia, she had a gentle smile on her face. "Hello your Majesty, I am Amythest Khrystie Michelle Soule, ex royal guard and Mayor of Jinjiru, I am pleased to met your acquaintance."

"What…? Y-your majesty…"

"I'll explain everything later, you seem very tired… We'll go to my house." Khrystie clasped her hands, a purple aura covered them like gloves, Bowie held up no fight as Khrystie edged closer, the young woman's finger touched his friend's forehead. Slowly her eyes drifted close and she slumped in Bowie's arms. He cant help but smiled at her face as she sleeps.

"Haha, she looks cute…"


	16. The Castle

Mother5: Black Oblivion

Book Two: The Flat Zone

Chapter Sixteen: The Castle

"**Big brother Matt!"**

"**Matt!"**

"**Big brother!"**

"**Bro!!" Matt grunted in pain as he was buried under his brothers and sisters, Khrystie chuckled.**

"**Now now everyone, I know you miss your big brother but he's still on business leave, so don't get too attached!"**

"**Awww…" the massive army of children wined.**

"**I still cant believe that she's had 31 children…" Karen mumbled**

"**She still looks so thin." Harmony added**

"**You two do realize that I can hear you…" Khrystie smiled, the two girls tensed up, "Next time you talk about someone don't do it so close they can hear you~" the adult sipped her coffee and smiled, almost sadly.**

**xoxoxox **

"**Oh your awake…" Silvia glanced to the source, a young girl, 14 maybe 15. She had long silky blond hair tied back in two ponytails on the side of her head, the hair ties were oddly shaped… almost like screwdrivers? Cute violet eyes, a long-sleeved dress in a shade of light blue trimmed with white lace, long white staking, blur dress shoes and a white apron, frilled as well. She got up from her chair at the edge of the bed. "My objective is complete, I'll get Master Matthew. " although the second she said that Matt came in through the door, he wheezed heavily, his glasses were crooked, hair was a compete mess pointing in several different directions and his clothes looked like they were falling apart. The maid sighed "Master Matthew, you're a mess!" the young woman sighed, her left hand spontaneously transformed into a giant brush and began to scrub Matt. "Your such a dirty boy Matthew! Honestly, your brothers and sisters destroy you so easily."**

"**Uh, yeah…" Silvia jumped back and pressed her back against the nearest surface.**

"**Holy shit! She's a freaking robot!!"**

"**Uh, yeah, she is." Matt smiled as the robotic maid adjusted his red scarf. "Thank you Miss. Marshmallow."**

"**You're welcome master, now I'll inform your **_**mother**_** that the Miss. Silvia awoke…." the word mother was growled with venom, a huge dose, the robotic maid adjusted her hand and left the room but not with out bowing to Matt. He smiled and waved.**

"**What was her deal?" a voice yawned, Silvia jumped, Bowie, Bowie was alive. The boy looked to his friend, he grinned. "Hey, hey, why so surprised."**

"**I thought… it was all a dream…"**

"**Nope," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he guided his hand across the air "and now we'll save the world together!!" **

"**Wait whut?"**

"**Oh you'll see."**

"**Yeah, uh, anyway, Miss. Marshmallow hates my mom, I donno why…"**

"**Your mom must be full of her self if she has a maid-bot…" Matt sighed**

"**Silvia, I have 30 brothers and sisters…"**

"…**What?!"**

"**Uh, yeah…" Matt looked away and the door was knocked right open by Matt's mother who grinned, following in behind her was the rest of her team. Spike happily bounded to his master, Bowie's face lit up like a five year old and her pet his beloved dog, Harmony, Maria and Karen, even the creepy Mrs. Cat hugged Silvia.**

"**Good after noon Silvia!"**

"**Uh, hi?"**

"**Now that your awake I can finally explain everything!!" everyone immediate got comfortable and quieted down, "You all know of the invasion of Jinjiru, here is the next part, in the 1900s, their was young married couple, the man's name was George, and the woman's name was Maria…"**

**xoxoxox**

**For next two hours Khrystie explained the situation with three stories that didn't really seem to relate at all...**

"**And Claus was dead, it was hard for Lucas, he did what he had to do, he pulled the final needle." Khrystie placed her lips to her knuckles, "At first it seemed to be the end of the world, it wasn't, the world was left pitch black as it was being repaired…"**

"**Uh, cool and stuff, but what does this have to do with anything?"**

"**Everything, haven't you realized, all these stories connect? Because of that yours is connected too." the woman sighed "Before we can continue, I must add something to the invasion of Jinjiru, during the invasion the queen gave her child to her child."**

"**W…what?"**

"**Minawa mastered PK TimeSlip and went back in time to the day the kingdom was invaded. on that day, I was working on my day off, late none the lass when I was summoned to the Room of Sealing Oblivion, when the invasion began, the queen passed her child to Minawa, and we TimeSlip'd right out of there. Minawa gave her younger self to the woman who raised her in the time era she believed to be born in. A woman named Haine, who was married to a man named Ushio. Minawa gave me a list, at age ten, I had no idea what was going on, but I did as commanded, I collected a huge sum of money from Ness's father and took it to Lucas, who lived in Onett with his wife in the mid to late 2210's. Together we collaborated to make a time machine. Minawa was young and this was before here adventure so she had no clue she was to be the queen of Jinjiru." Khrystie sighed "Time travel is confusing, after finishing the machine I returned home to 1432 AD, shortly after was I given the assignment to 'Train Claus, and treat him like one of your own.'"**

"**I'll say…I though he was dead…"**

"**He was I donno how soul snatching goes, but the Silver Witch did it and brought him back… He lived with me for a long time, he dint age at all, for some reason, the spell affected Rem and Lil Miss. Marshmallow, they ended up looking human, eventually it was 2219, 20 years after the needles were pulled, Minawa did what she usually did, clean the graves outside of her house, she went to school, but not with out noticing a streak in the sky, that streak was Claus, but there was a miscalculation that caused him to crash and forget his mission but not what he did as the Masked Man. Minawa gave him a home, after two years did the war pick up once more. Keiski awoke from his slumber and planed an attack, Lucas explained everything as well as he could and Minawa, Claus and many friends searched for the precious Eight, the royal family heirlooms and only thing able to stop Keiski, using the time machine. Many hardships followed her, but head on did she face them, Minawa realized who she was. The queen of Jinjiru."**

"**Right and this ties to me how?"**

"**Almost there, after the fight was all over, Minawa married the man she loved, Claus, they had a family and Hitomi, their eldest child moved to Daisy Fields, I kept records of the family blood line, eventually, Silvia it came to you. You are the last of the Jinjiru royal family…"**

"**I'm the last?" Khrystie eyed Maria, the silverett smirked, she chuckled.**

"**Well, there is Maria."**

"**Maria?" Harmony asked "I did not realize they were related…"**

"**Not by blood, in her past life, she was Serenity, Silvia's mother."**

"**What?"**

"**Sorry darling, I didn't know the right time to tell you!" Serenity sighed**

"**MY LIFE IS SO FLUBBING CONFUSING!!"**

"**Now, now… Let's go see Minawa!"**

"…**I thought she was dead…" Silvia glared, Khrystie flashed her smile**

"**Her spirit remains in the castle, it's under my office! Let's go!" Khrystie matched out of the room**

"**Matt…"**

"**I know…" the boy mumbled.**

"**Your mother is insane…"**

**xoxoxox**

"**Oh crap…"**

"**What is it?" Karen raised a brow**

"**It's freakin Hime, damn it if she sees me she'll bitch at me because her snotty bratty child is dead…" Silvia blinked**

"**Wait, that's Toto's mom?!"**

"**Now excuse me while I get in via back window…" before anything else could be asked, Khrystie was gone, climbing through the window like she said she would. Matt sighed.**

"**Mom and Hime have been fighting as far as can remember…" with a shrug Matt continued forward, walking past Hime. The woman grabbed his shoulder he flinched. **

"**Ah, Matthew, where's your mother?"**

"**She's… uh, not here…" the woman frowned, shoving the boy aside.**

"**God, your as useless as your mother… get out of my face you sniveling brat."**

'**God, just as rude and heatless as Toto her self,' Silvia glared 'Not to mention she looks just like her daughter.' Harmony and Karen lifted Matt to his feet, Hime left, her nose proudly in the air.**

"**What a rude woman…" Bowie muttered**

"**She is Toto's mom after all…"**

"**That true…" he smiled entering the building, the mayor office. At desk sat a single man, typing at his computer. He looked up and smiled.**

"**Oh, hello Matt!"**

"**Steven," Khrystie poked her head out of the giant doors, the man looked at her**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do me a favor go to Daisy Fields and buy me some lilies."**

"**L-lilies ma'am?"**

"**Their my favorite, you'll get them for me Steven, wont you?" the adult put on a ridiculously childish face "Please~?"**

"**A-alright…" blushing the man jumped up from his seat and jumped out a near by window**

"**Mom that was mean." Matt frowned**

"**The man knows I'm married and besides it's for the best that he leaves for a while… Now lets get moving it would be rude to keep Minawa waiting." the group of teens followed Khrystie into her office, walking to her bookshelf, she took a red bound book from the shelf. The shelf reacted, swinging open as if it was a door, the path was inky black with the exception of pale blue lights lighting up the path.**

"**Down this path is an elevator it'll take you to Minawa. Matt, be a dear and lead the way."**

"**Okay mom." Khrystie kissed her son's cheek, Matt flustered**

"**Moooooooom!!"**

"**Love you darling, take care." the bookshelf swung close, Khrystie sighed walking to her desk, she pulled out a hand gun from the second drawer on the left. "It's loaded…"**

**xoxoxox**

"**So, uh, Silvia..." Bowie coughed in the awkward silence, she looked.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**A-about Buton…"**

"**She was very old, it was bound to happen, but in that fashion, I didn't want her to leave like that…"**

"**Well, I'm sorry, but, there is something very important I need to say…"**

"**What?"**

"**Well-" with no warning, the elevator came to a sudden stop and the floor gave away, everyone screamed as they plummeted downwards.**

**xoxoxox**

"**Sonva… ow, geez, a warring would have been nice," Silvia hissed, she rubbed her head, dulling it of pain. "Everyone okay?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**I'm cool."**

"**I'm okay,"**

"**Me too!"**

"**Woof!" Silvia looked around, they were in a garden, lush green grass, bushes filled with a variety of flowers, surrounded the base of a tall towering tree that seemed to climb ridiculously high, into… the clouds? **

"**Clouds?" Bowie stroked his chin "How weird, weren't we just above ground moments ago."**

"**This is one of those situations where you don't question the laws of physics, kiddo." at the sudden and new voice everyone reeled around, leaning against the tree was a girl in her mid teens, 15 at the most, she appeared to be translucent with her shiny topaz eyes. blond hair tied in a ponytail with an aqua-green hair tie, on top of her head, it parted down the middle, stray strands of her tucked be hind her ears that were decorated with blue-purple pearls. Around her neck was a matching scarf accompanied with a pair of round sunglasses, wearing an aqua-green and yellow striped shirt, she had matching shoes and an old and dirty white jacket, and finally a pair orange jeans.**

"**Oh! Your majesty!" Matt bowed only to be clonked on the head with a wrench.**

"**Don't call me that, the reign I never had is over, I'm dead and I never even wanted the dang title…"**

"**Yes ma'am…" Matt frowned rubbing his head. Minawa smiled, she walked to Silvia, inspecting the girl as she circled her.**

"**500 years, my genes move far, the look in your eyes, look just like mine when I started my own adventure…" Minawa giggled "Now, do me a favor."**

"**What?" Silvia blinked**

"**Defeat me." Minawa smiled in all seriousness**

"**Why?"**

"**You'll need the Precious Eight to stop Demetri, but for it to accept you as it's new master you gotta beat me! I am Minawa, born in Jinjiru, raised in Onett!"**

"**I am Silvia, born in Daisy Fields, and raised in Lilight Village!" Minawa made the first move, jumping for Silvia, she rolled aside and pulled her hockey stick out from her backpack**

"**PK Mecha Omega!" loud screeching, silver lights and spikes emerging from the ground happened all at once, forcing Silvia to cover her ears.**

'**She's a weird ghost she must have a physical body… maybe… I can use PK Flash on her!'**

"**PK Flash!!" the random status attack failed to phase Minawa. "Crap." the ex-queen tossed her wrench, Silvia ducked. **

"**Ha!" Unlucky for her it flew back, and hit her on the back of her head, effortlessly Minawa caught it. "Lucky shot, how about PK Cross Beta!" the aura formed into swirls and crosses assaulted Minawa. With a grin she got up.**

"**It's been a while since I've had a fight as good as this!" steel wrench against her hockey stick, Silvia threw all her weight into the swing it**

**SMASH'D**

**Into Minawa's shoulder, she hissed in pain.**

"**Nice one kid…" she retaliated with her own rude swing, nailing Silvia in her knee. The two quickly launched their trademark PK attacks, the two clashed creating a mash of sounds and bright colors, the two girls screwed their eyes shut and covered their ears. Light and sound faded, Minawa launched another Omega, Silvia managed to dodge and perform PK LifeUp, half way through the process she was kicked in the gut.**

"**Guh!" Alright, kicking in the gut isn't cool… Silvia pounced on the other and threw a punch**

**And another**

**And another**

**And another**

**And, no wait, Minawa performed her special once more, one of the silver spiked snagged Silvia's jacket, lifting her up in the air.**

"**I suspected none the less, Silvia, I trust you with the Precious Eight" the silver spike lowered it's self into the ground, Minawa shuffled thorough her pockets. First she handed over a ruby spade, a sapphire diamond, an emerald clover, a silver band with an incrusted topaz heart, a pair of earrings shaped like yin and yang, a dagger with a moon shaped amethyst, a pearl sun shaped hilted blade and a star garnet ring.**

"**Now that's that out of the way, I have something to explain." **

**BOOOOOOOOM!!!!**

"**What in the name of hell is that?!" Bowie demanded**

"**Hime, she's acting up again…" Minawa sighed**

"**Hime?"**

"**She's in the office, now you all gotta get out of here sometime soon."**

"**But what about mom?!" Matt demanded, **

"**She'll die."**

"**Then we have to help her then!!" Minawa slowly shook her head.**

"**No Matthew… didn't you realize when you arrived in Jinjiru it was empty? She knew this was going to happen, his has to happen." Minawa was starting to fade away "This was going to happen, when Keiski stole Black Oblivion all those years go…"**

"**Black… Oblivion?"**

"**Yes, a blade crafted using the scales of the Dark Dragon, Keiski stole it from Demetri, he tried to use it to destroy Jinjiru in 932, this was their original plan. But Keiski took it, his attempt to get Jinjiru failed, just as Demetri hypnotized. After my battle with Keiski, I took Black Oblivion and shattered it. I had entrusted to piece with Khrystie as for the other two, I hid them…" suddenly the castle rumbled, Minawa grunted, fading fast.**

"**Hurry! Get out of here! Go to Drago Plateau!"**

**xoxoxox**

**The mayor's office was ablaze, Khrystie tossed a chair, smacking Hime right in her face.**

**Khrystie picked up her fallen gun, point it at Hime.**

"**Hime, stop this!"**

"**Why should I?!" The other jumped for Khrystie, quickly the trigger was pulled, direct hit to the shoulder. "You took everything from me, he was mine!"**

"**Daren married me, get over it, everyone knows why…"**

"**For protection." she spat. "He doesn't love you…"**

"**That's where your wrong, but if that was the case, he still trusted me over you. Because he knew I would care and listen to him, unlike you, you selfish bitch."**

"**Shut up!" Hime screamed, "You murdered my princess…"**

"**I'm only following the law, an execution is law for giving away our secrets."**

"**Wrong! My little princess deserves everything she wants! No mater what! My family groveled at the feet of yours four centuries! We had nothing and you had every damn thing!" Hime jumped with amazing speed, she managed to snake her fingers around Khrystie's neck, plummeting them both down to the office floor. "Not so tough are you now!?" she grabbed the other's wrist, some what startling Hime. She had to do this quick before she ran out of oxygen.**

"**P…PK… Thunder Infinity!!!" thunder erupted from her body violently, Hime screamed, trying to cover her eyes, mistake to do. Khrystie's was free and she refused to let go.**

'**At this distance, with out doubt, we'll both die. But, no mater what, I have done my job, goodbye everyone'**

**Light bulbs cracked and popped, fire and thunder mingled. It was over with one loud boom. **

**Mother5: Black Oblivion**

**Book Two: The Flat Zone: Complete**


	17. Homeward Bound!

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Seventeen: Homeward Bound!

Slowly and steadily, she was being to become fed up with Matt's behavior, he was still crying, Jinjiru exploded and crumbled to the ground with his mother's remains hours ago. Growling, Silvia stood, she marched to the boy, shoving Karen and Harmony aside, she kicked him, hard into his stomach, Matt collapsed with a strangled gasp.

"Get up." Silvia glared

"I don't want to… my mom… she's…"

"You think I care? She's gone, get over it." Matt frowned, was Silvia really this heartless?

"I cant, she was my mother and I loved her, but, you have no idea what kind of problems this leaves my family…"

"They have Daren."

"Dad's gone too, he died… who is my sister going to turn to? No one is going to help us, old traditions still cling to people…. You don't help those left behind… My sister is pregnant, four of my sibling are supposed to get married, I have human brother and sisters, the never got a real chance to live with mom, all out money is gone. What the hell is my family supposed to do?" Matt yelled tears coming forth, for a moment, Silvia dint move, when she did, she slapped Matt.

"Stop your blubbering, what happened, happened. No mater what you can stop it because it was her decision."

"Shut up! You don't understand!"

"I do, we all do. You crying is only going to slow us down, we have to stop Demetri so quit your bawling, we'll leave at dawn…"

In the morning, Matt glanced to Silvia, she glared, he gulped.

"S-sorry…"

"Whatever…"

"Time to teleport!" Bowie suddenly yelled, everyone got into a line and took each other's hands. Silvia stated to run, speed, acceleration the world before her faded and Lilight formed before her.

"Damn PK Teleport…" Silvia hissed stomping out the fire on her sneakers "Always setting my shoes on fire..." suddenly a loud squeal, citizens saw Bowie, girls started running to him, pushing and shoving Silvia and her teammates aside. They giggled with glee, surrounding him. He stood emotionlessly.

"Oh Bowie!"

"It's been so long!"

"She dint hurt you did she?"

"You're so handsome!"

"Silvia must of kept you all to herself!" Bowie snapped.

"All of you get the hell away from me." it was then Silvia realized there was a group gathering, they looked shocked by the boy's outburst. "This villages is a awful, selfish place, none of you ever gave Silvia a chance to explain, she almost died in that forest years ago and yet you never gave her a chance to explain what really happened."

"We all know what happened!" a villager shouted furiously "She killed her parents and your mother!"

"That isn't true, the one who killed Silvia's parents and my mother was the woman who faked my death and kidnapped me! She's the murder!"

"What about those powers? They are inhumane!"

"That is complete bull-"

"Bowie, if I may?" Maria interrupted. "Would I be inhumane then? I have PSI too." she slipped her hand into Matt's grasp, "Would he?" the into Harmony's grasp "And she isn't even though she is a vampire and those are creature once feared?"

"She is right," Harmony huffed, the villagers glanced to Silvia, she glared back. People slowly dispersed, Karen sighed.

"Look, I need to go to Shell City to prepare the gate." Karen turned and entered the forest

"Alright, you do that, I have things to do…" Silvia waved, walking back to the farm

"I'll burry Buton…" Bowie sighed taking Spike with him

"We'll wait here." Matt walked to a bench dragging Maria and Harmony behind him, Maria placed her head and Harmony's lap and was asleep in seconds. Matt sat there in a zombie like daze, Harmony touched his hand.

"Were all motherless…." she blinked

"What?"

"Silvia and Bowie's mothers are dead, my mother, your mother, neither Karen or Maria knew their real parents…"

"Life isn't always perfect, sometimes it gives us tragedy to overcome our problems and become stronger, or give us someone or something to cherish…" Matt took her hand, she squeezed back.

"I still cant believe all of this…"

Bowie stared at the grave before him his own.

"What a lie…." then… he remembered something, something horrible the body in that grave.

It wasn't his…

It was…

"Spike lets go!" the dog barked

Hisoka was at the bar as suspected, Silvia walked to her room moving aside item looking for the last of her money in her money box.

"Hello, big sister."

"H-hey…" something wasn't right about this…

"Big sister, I missed you…" she sounded so… wrong

"Ah… me too?" she walked forward, her hair extended to her waist, her body grew sill confined in that little red dress. An evil look crossed the innocent face, Silvia flinched.

"W…what?"

"Why so surprised? I've been here for years."

"What do you mean?"

"The body found in the forest…the one burned and buried…"

'No… she cant… she doesn't… no!'

"That's right, little Elisabeth's body was found…" Silvia trembled "I didn't know babies could bleed so much… all that blood, it was everywhere…" she felt her stomach churn at those awful images of her sister. She was only two and to be murdered…

What kind of sister was she to have her sister murdered under her own nose…

"You… you…" Silvia couldn't see, tears blinded her vision, her legs gave out, the woman smiled.

"Don't you worry…" her red nails wrapped around Silvia's throat "I can help you, I can help you see them again…"

"N…no…"

"No…?"

"Bow..ie I… I want to stay… with him…." the woman laughed

"Stay with him? He's gone away…." she squeezes harder, desperately Silvia tried to pull away.

"Damn it! I'm an idiot for leaving Silvia all alone!" Bowie bust through the doors of his own house and ran up the stairs. The faux Elisabeth growled, throwing Silvia's weak body down, the younger hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Silvia!"

"C-commander?" faux stuttered, Bowie glared. He drew his sword. "Sir, what are you doing….?" Quickly Bowie stabbed the faux, right through her heart. The woman was dead, Bowie made it to Silvia's side. She clung to him sobbing with no end, she had no family left in the world…

Silvia couldn't believe it….

Two years old and murdered.


	18. Gifts

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Eighteen: Gifts

"Bye dad!" Bowie waved his arm in a childlike fashion, in return Hisoka smiled, a real one. The boy pet his dog, then pointed to his father. Ears drooped low, Spike walked to Hisoka's side and sat down next to the man.

"Time to go Silvia." She nodded, it would be a long time before she could see the farm again. Slowly Silvia's eyes scanned the farm.

G_oodbye…_

Twilight Forest did connect Lilight to Midnight Castle but there was one more path, to a city known as Sensational. At night, it was lit with bright lights, laughing people, some staggering around from to many drinks.

Silvia sighed, she looked around the town, left and right the streets started to fill with people. She sighed.

"Alright guys lets find a boat."

"No problem, already taken care of!" the group bolted, they all looked around. "Ha! Over here!" in the ocean water was Karen, the mermaid waved. They ran to the docks Karen grinned.

"Karen? Aren't you supposed to be at Shell city?" Maria asked

"I sent a boat to pick you all up but, you dint know so, I had to come to tell you that there was a boat waiting down at the docks…" chuckling Karen scratched at the back of her neck.

"Uh-huh…."

"Well, I gotta go, they've probably figured out I'm gone by now…" the mermaid giggled.

"Well then get going." Karen waved and dived back into the water, her blue-purple fin flicking up water.

"Well, you all heard her, we got a boat waiting, so let's stock up and go!" the group nodded

"Team Oblivion! Go!" Maria cheered

"Team Oblivion, huh?" Silvia grinned "I like that…" the group smiled, their leader was slowly healing…

"You know, rage is a powerful thing, right?" Bowie stated a mater of factuality, Silvia stopped looking through the hockey sticks. He stared as his nails, bored.

"What?"

"It is, but it's unstable."

"Bowie what the hell are you talking about? You're telling me not to get pissed off at a man that killed my family…"

"Yes, I am." Silvia reeled around to him, somewhat annoyed and hurt.

"He killed you mother, sent your father down a spiral that will be the end of him, your dog, both my parents, my sister and my Buton, and your telling me to not get mad?" she yelled, in response she was bopped on the head.

"Silvia, that is selfish thinking, your thinking about only death, when he's gone, then what? What will you do then?"

Silvia didn't respond, she couldn't, he was right, she left Lilight only with the desire to kill.

"Past is past, and we cant change it, think about the future… a future of peace and happiness."

"Bowie,"

"Yeah?" she suddenly hugged her friend

"I don't know what I would do with out you…." he smiled back ruffling her purple hair.

The ring and tiara received from Minawa gave off a soft glow as the two friends hugged.

"That will be $13,599.99." the cashier smiled Silvia's face blanked. She let the price sank in. thirteen thousand, five hundred, ninety nine dollars and ninety nine cents.

"What the fuh…" the woman blinked

"Nothing. Here." Silvia handed over the credit card, with a smile the woman ran it through the register. The machine chimed and the cashier gave the card to Silvia, she pocketed it and everyone picked up the items and hustled out of the building.

To their surprise, on the other side of the door was Miss. Marshmallow, in her arms, a violin case and a familiar light blue and yellow scarf burnt and charred and something under the scarf.

"Miss. Marshmallow?" Matt blinked, she bowed.

"Master Matthew, I must thank you."

"For what…?" the boy blinked

"When your mother brought my mangled body back home, she had faith you could fix me and you did. Matthew, you are a smart boy I know you will make your parents proud… Here, you will need these to get to the shrine in Shiro. Your father's violin is the only thing able to open it. It is a necessity." he pull the case over his head, adjusting the strap, the maid united his scarf and replaced it with his mother's. One more thing was left, everyone blinked at it. A doorknob.

"This was your mother's most prized position. A doorknob, she said it came from precious to her, a boy named Lucas who pulled the seven needles to rebirth the world."

"…I know, I met Lucas once, when I was younger…." Matt sighed "Father loved to play music on his violin for the world to hear… Miss. Marshmallow,"

"Yes Master Matthew?"

"Please continue to watch over my brothers and sisters for me while I'm gone."

"Of course." the maid crack a smile and nodded. "I live to serve you Master Matthew…"

"Thank you." he turned to Silvia, she nodded, it was time to go. The Otherside awaited for them.

"You'll make all of us proud…" Matt reeled around as the boat pulled out of port, Miss. Marshmallow waved "All of us! Don't give it up! Any of you!"

The maid crumpled to her knees, she worried for all of them, so young to be fighting. Matt witnessed tears, she was more human than ever imagined.

щ(ﾟДﾟщ)

щ(OДOщ)


	19. It Awaits

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Nineteen: It Awaits

Shell city, just as the name suggested, was composed of a land mass covered in light pink and purple shells, jutting from the ground were houses made of huge white shells, in the center of the land mass, a hole. Silvia peered into the hole, it was the rest of the city, hidden under the water, many more spiral shaped shell houses rested on the ocean floor, a few passage ways, she didn't know where those lead since her line of vision was limited.

She suddenly felt a shove.

**SPLOSH!**

"Who the he- ack!" as soon as she returned to surfaces, Bowie shoved her under the water.

"Let's not keep Karen waiting!"

"Bowie! I cant breath under water! None of us can!"

"Aw it can't be that hard! Karen does it all the time!"

"She's part fish you twit!"

"I know!" Bowie smiled

And so with much struggling, Bowie shoved everyone into the water, the shrine entrance was closer that one would think. Silvia clawed her way of the water, Bowie laughed as he climbed out. He assisted Maria, Matt climbed out who then pulled Harmony out. Miss. Cat floated out and proceeded to wring herself out.

"There we go, Karen is waiting!" Bowie ran ahead of the group, Silvia sighed, she couldn't understand that man sometimes. He could be serious but then childish in a matter seconds.

The group walked ahead through the moist and blackened cave, at the end of the path was Karen, she was dressed in her miko clothes, composed of a hakama, long red divided trousers, a white haori, kimono jacket, in her hands was a single candle to her left was a tiny wooden shrine. So this was their entry way? But with it so small, how would they enter it to the Otherside?

"Are you ready?" Silvia nodded "I see, I wish you luck." the doors shot open, hands reaching out grabbing everyone yanking everyone into it, closing the door on the way in, the wind blew out the candle. Karen stood alone in the darkness for a long time.

They appeared in the center of a village, a village filled to the brim with vampires. They all stared oddly at them until Maria sneezed. They screamed.

"It's Demirti's solders!"

"Oh no!"

"Run!"

"They've taken a poor vampire captive! Eeeeek!" vampire scrambled around arms waving about, Silvia made a face.

"OI!" everyone stopped "We aren't the enemy here!"

"Liesss!" someone shrieked sending the vampires into hysterias once more. Silvia place her face into her gloved hands and sighed.

"I hate this place already."

"Everyone calm yourselves!" one vampire shouted, his clothes seemed to be in a better condition than the others, as theirs were covered in dirt and mud even ripped up a tad. "These are humans and a vampire from the Otherside!" everything stopped, the mayor suddenly burst into tears.

"What the…" Silvia stared at the man in confusion.

"At last your hero and savior has arrived!"

"What?" Silvia raised a brow.

"You are the great Silvia aren't you?"

"…Not great, it's just Silvia…"

"Please you must help us!"

"With what?" she made a face

"Demitri! He keeps attacking the village and taking our rations, we barely have enough food to feed our selves!"

"…What can I do about it?"

"We we're going to attack is base near by, but… we have little to none man power. Please Silvia! Help us!" she bit her lip as she surveyed the village, building looked like they were going to collapse in a matter of seconds, the land dark gray and crops were either missing or charred, everyone looked miserable and actually paler than Harmony.

"…Alright," she sighed "It'll be like killing two birds with one stone." the mayor smiled.

"Yes, thank you! We'll leave tomorrow morning!" Bowie smiled and ruffled Silvia's hair.

"You made a good decision."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" she waved him off "Lets find food, a map and somewhere to sleep."

"Okay," Harmony guided her finger over the map to a small village by the ocean. "We're are here, in Duskrose Village and Shiro is to the east." she move to the east of the old map, there was nothing there, just like you couldn't find Jinjiru on a map.

"How long will it take to get there?" Bowie asked examining the paper

"A week at most." Harmony, because she was of vampire blood, knew this whole region like her back hand, she could envision the whole land mass but no Shiro, as it laid in the middle of time and space.

"Alright…" Matt finished his plate of food, he pushed it aside the plate and yawned "Let's get some rest." Silvia shrugged.

"Alright." one by one the heroes crawled into their designated beds and fell asleep.

Up in a tree, Silvia stared at the tall cement walls, no guards, but she was no fool. It couldn't be that easy. Matt, who was in the tree beside her, threw the rock that he held on to, it flew into the open, in front of the concrete walls. Immediately a robot rolled out from behind the steel cased doors to blow up the rock, quickly made his move jumping from the tree and on to the robot's shoulders. From there he began to pry off the skull cap of the robot and pull at wiring, the robot twitched and sputtered then fell over in a heap on the dirt.

"Alright, let's go." Silvia jumped out of her tree, she motioned the villagers, they faithfully followed her into the building. Bowie grabbed Harmony's arm, she looked to him baffled.

He whispered into her ear, she nodded. He smiled.

Do we customize our sprites our selves or do you surprise us or something, something about the parents/guardians


	20. The Mirror

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Twenty: The Mirror

"Mirror of Twili?" Bowie hushed her

"Keep it down!" He looked to his left, then right. "They have information on it inside the building, take Matt with you, find that information print a copy and delete it then smash the computer. This is vital Harmony, you have to do this." Bowie stressed

"Okay…." turning on his heels Bowie ran into the Axis Fang base, Harmony followed, by the doors was Ms. Cat waiting for her, she opened her arms and the doll jumped into them.

"AHHH! THE ENEMY HAVE INFILTRATED OUR BASE!" Axis fang members ran around like fools, screaming as they went. Not a single one thought of calling for back up. Silvia made quick work of them, knocking them unconscious.

"They know we are here, there's no turning back now!"

Harmony ran through the halls, Matt behind her

"What are we looking for again?" the white haired boy asked confused

"We have to find the computer room! It'll have information on the Mirror of Twili!"

"Mirror of Twili, what's that?"

"Donno, but Bowie said it's important we find it!" the two entered the room labeled computer. Inside was only a single giant computer, Mrs. Cat sat on the keyboarded as Harmony began to type away with a serious look. Matt leaned against the door, laser in hand, ready to go.

"Mirror… of… Twili" the vampire muttered typing in said words, in an instant picture and heavily worded documents opened up on the screen. Instantly she began to print everything, she could sort through later.

BANG

BANG

Harmony turned to Matt.

"Matt... What was that…?"

"Some Fangs are trying to bust in! J-just keep doing what you're doing!" Matt slammed his backside against the door.

Axis Fang members backed away from their ex-commander, fear welding up in them all. Bowie raised his fist, it rocketed downwards and into the nose of an Axis Fang solider. The solider grabbed his nose whimpering, Bowie got into his face and hissed.

"Get outta here before I mess up your face." the solider fled, Maria took a step forward, those who remained burst into laughter on sight of her. Maria entered the Serenity state of mind and launched a powerful PK Fire, setting Axis Fang a flame left and right. They ran around screaming and flailing around, trying to put the fire out. She chuckled.

"My butt is on fire!"

"My stylish hair!"

"F- F- FIRE!"

Matt punched an Axis fang in the snout, the man whimpered backing away then Mrs. Cat bit his leg. The werewolf screamed running away.

"Geez, these guys are such whiners!" Matt scoffed

"Who cares! I printed the last page! Let's go!" Harmony shouted, Mrs. Cat floated over to her and rested on her shoulder. Matt nodded, jumping into the halls swinging at and beating anything in his path.

As for Silvia she ran into the security room, and introduced her foot to the face of the security guard. She literally punched the button labeled self-destruct and ran for the hills.

*_Thank you for pressing the Self-Destruct button!_*

"Time to haul ass everyone!"

Mirror of Twili, crafted of three godly material that descended from the sky, ivory gold, sparkling onyx and crystal glass. The princess of Shiro found the three material and demanded a mirror that matched her beauty to made.

With many moths and failures was a mirror made, not a soul realized the evil flowing from the three material.

The princess never went anywhere unless she had her mirror, which slowly devoured her mind. Day after day she grew pale and weak, her fiancé begged and pleaded for her to get rid of the mirror. His cries were futile. Thus he decided to take matters into his own hands, in the blackest of nights he tried to take the mirror. He was never seen again.

Far too late did the princess realize the powers with in the mirror, in fear a shrine was built to hid the mirror. This simple shrine was unable to stop the powers with in the mirror, it returned to Shiro, adorned in the Precious Eight, the queen, once princess fought the monster within the mirror with a blade she called Black Oblivion, she was defeated but one Shiro male stood up against the monster and sealed it within the sword. The blade split into three pieces, flying into the sky.

The empty mirror was laocked away in a new, more powerful shrine along with it's failed processors. The biggest decision in Shiro and Jinjiru history was made that day, the kingdom was split, those who followed under the crown left for their new kingdom, Jinjiru, a land among the desert. Those who desired to live under what humans called democracy stayed with in Shiro, with their first male leader.


	21. The Band Was A Ruse! The Heroes Are Gone

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Twenty One: The Band Was A Ruse! The Heroes Are Gone!

Snow gently fell across the snow covered land, the howling winds were calmed by the melody floating through out the air. Stone pedestals rose from the water leading to a massive stone structure floating in the air, old with age and covered in vines. Beyond the stone gates was s ghostly woman.

Silvia jerked upright, she sat in that position for some time with a tired look on her face. She looked around both Harmony and Matt were missing, she made a face "What…?"

"Leave them be," Silvia looked to her left, Bowie smiled tiredly. "they need some personal time. It's fate's will."

"What? Cant you stop being so mysterious and return to the old Bowie I grew up with?"

"Cant you be the loving and nice girl you once were?" Bowie resorted "Nothing is as innocent as it once was. I know things and they are things I'm not supposed to know and tried to kill you, you were betrayed by the village and you turned your back on everyone." Bowie rolled onto this backside and sated up at the black sky. "Things have changed Silvia," he rolled over, throwing his arm over her waist "Okay, going back to sleep now." Bowie closed his eyes and with in seconds he was asleep, Silvia sighed, he was right.

She grabbed his arm and tried to pry him off, he wasn't letting go anytime soon… she sighed

"Y-your kidding me!" Matt blushed

"No, I… I can reject the crown, if I do…" Harmony looked at her feet "I'll become human…" the boy ruffled his white hair

"You'd give it all up for me… everything you have, to be with an orphan, Harmony" he looked to his feet sadly "I have no home, no source of income and sixteen brothers and sisters… I have nothing to give you!" she gently touched his cheek, he looked up to her.

"H-harmony?"

"All I want and will ever need is you." she smiled "I love you Matthew Soule." his face went red.

"I… I too, I love you Harmony." the vampire girl smiled tackling Matt with a kiss, surprised he fell off the log the couple sat on and fell flat on his back. Harmony asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" He pulled her down with him and kissed her.

"It's okay." Matt smiled

"There she is!"

"FUUUU-"

"IT'S ASHLEIGH! GET HER!"

Only with in seconds of entering the nearest city, Luna City, was Silvia spotted but luckily, she was confused for her childhood friend Ashleigh. And now was once more tossed into a van and was being driven to the nearest theater. Once upon arrival at the theater she was pulled out of the van, kicking and yelling the whole time. "I SAID PUT ME DOWN AXIS SCUM!"

"Geez, she's rowdier than usual…" a solider mumbled being kicked in his face, they struggled to carry her to the backstage dressing room, they opened the door, tossed her and quickly locked it. The Axis Fang members sighed in relief.

Silvia crashed into the table, snapping it half.

"Oh god! Silvia! Are you okay?" she could recognize that voice, it was Raine.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the members of Hot Stop help pull her to her feet, she looked around, on the couch was a lump covered in a white blanket giggling, razing a brow Silvia pulled the sheet off the lump.

"Ashleigh?… Dude, are you alright?"

"Duh! My plan worked!"

"What plan?"

"To get you here so you can bust us out! 'Cause I heard the Axis Fang talking about how I destroyed one of their bases, but I couldn't be me because I've been trapped in here ever since I got here!"

"Uh-huh…" Silvia kept it to her self, but it was a dumb plan. It had either 50/50 of failing of working. Suddenly to all the women's surprise, the air vent was kicked off, even though it was bolted down and Bowie crawled out.

"Bowie!"

"I thought you said he was dead…" Ashleigh mumbled

"I thought so too! But he really wasn't!" Bowie climbed back onto his feet and began to dust himself, Matt fell out next, Harmony onto his gut then Maria crash landed on the two of them.

"So you're the leader of Hot Stop Ashleigh…" Bowie smiled "I never realized!"

"Whats with that outfit, it looked like the clothes of that stupid Masked Man"

"That because I was the stupid Masked Man when I was under mind control!"

"…Oh."

"Who cares, we need an escape plan!" Silvia snapped, she looked at Christine "How long do you have until your next show?"

"A hour at most."

"Why haven't you all escaped yet Megan?"

"Oh, when they got us they took our instruments."

"Instuments?" Harmony interupted

"They are our wepons…."

"Well, that must suck."

"It does, we don't know where they are if we had them we could bust out of here."

"Well find them" Bowie smiled confidently "Just do what you normally do before a show."

"Writhe in pain on the floor, wishing to die and curse at Demetri while my ears bleed?"

"Yeah that." Ashleigh shrugged and flopped onto the floor, Bowie climbed into the air vent then was Silvia, then Matt, Harmony and Maria. Christine stared at the vent

"Why didn't we think about that?" everyone shrugged

"So do you know where we are going?"

"Nope!"

"Are you kidding me!"

"Sadly nope!" Silvia shook her head, so for the last twenty minutes Bowie could have been leading them in a circle then, Silvia smashed her head on the floor of the air vent, her head smashed open a vent. Silvia had to bite her lip so she wouldn't give away her location, when she opened her eyes and looked into the room it had the same instruments she saw at the Symphonic Theater show.

"Guys, I found them."

"Good! Now how will we get them to the girls?"

…fuh…

She never thought of that….

"Hey, I think that drum set is on a cart!" Maria pointed out, and indeed it was

"Alright, someone needs to carry the guitars and we'll all push the cart together, alright?" Everyone nodded and jumped out of the vent and into the crowded closet room, Bowie and Matt strapped a guitar to their backs, Harmony and Matt took the left side of the rail cart, Silva and Bowie took the right and Maria took the backside.

"Ready?"

"Ready to go Silvia!" She nodded and opened the door, in unison everyone pushed the cart forward, running over and Axis Fang in the process.

"You know where the stage is?" Maria pondered

"No idea, but if we keep going we'll find our way there!"

"Corner! Lean left! Lean to the left!" Bowie shouted

"Alright girls, one more show in this hell hole and we'll be gone…"

"Let's just keep the faith, Silvia will be here." the band gave a nod, the curtains rose up, Ashleigh grabbed her microphone and yell into it. "Hello Luna City! You ready to rock!" the crowd yelled right back "Alright babes! Hit it!"

_I thought it was too good to be true_

_I found somebody who understands me_

_Someone who would help me to get through_

_And fill an emptiness I had inside me_

_But you kept inside and I just denied_

_Some things that we should have both said_

_I knew it was too good to be true_

'_Cause I'm the only one who understands me_

_What happened to us_

_We used to be so perfect, now were lost and lonely_

_What happened to us_

_I know deep inside I worry did I lose my only?_

"The show's stared"

"Don't worry!" Matt pointed ahead to a door, a sign in red labeled it _backstage_. "We're almost there!"

"Kick it open!" Harmony and Bowie nodded, at a close enough distance the door was kicked open by the two, the cart soared across the skywalk.

_Remember they thought we were too young_

_To really know what it takes to make it_

_But we had survived off what we have done_

_And we could show them all that they're mistaken_

_Who could have known the lies that would grow_

"HOW DID WE GET UP HERE!"

At the sound of Silvia's voice the band came to a sudden stop, Ashleigh smirked.

"LUNA CITY! GOOD BYE! I HATED EVERY MINUTE HERE!" security guards came on stage to detain her, she smacked them with her microphone stand.

Meanwhile backstage Christine was beating the tar out of each Axis Fang member she could get her hands on and scratching their name off a list while carrying five different sets of winter clothing.

Matt and Bowie dropped the guitars from above

"Jasmine! Jessica!"

"Heads up!" the two women grabbed their instruments, Jasmine's guitar made a click sound, she slid the two halves in half, two blades made up her guitar, Jessica strummed some notes, her own guitar began to glow red, and transformed into a scythe.

Maria tossed the drum sticks to Megan, the blond woman smirked.

"Now we are talkin'!" she began to twirl around her drum sticks, the snapped and cracked violently lighting up a bright neon pink and green color. Sticks to hammer, Megan was ready to fight. As the band created a distraction Christen was already leading the heroes out of the building, she handed each of them a set of warm winter clothing.

"Okay listen to me, Shiro is to the east, so get moving before Demerit realizes a ruse went down here!"

"What about you and the band?" Christine smiled

"Don't worry," Bowie took Silvia by the hand and started to run, left alone the manger chuckled to herself, she looked up to the sky. "by now the girls are already adding something special to the mix~"

_PK Eruption!_

_PK Slasher!_

_PK Art!_

_PK Beat!_

_PK Melody!_

Flames burst from the ground shooting into the audience, bright red lights blinded the room and red stalagmites fell from the roof, a multitude of paint colors sprayed across the room and both loud and soft music erupted from the stadium abusing the super sensitive ears of the Axis Fang. When the violence stopped Ashleigh lifted up her microphone.

"GOOD FREAKIN' NIGHT YOU AXIS FANG LOSERS!"


	22. Shiro, the White Wonderland!

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Twenty Two: Shiro, the White Wonderland! Home of the Mirror of Twili!

_The Eternal Blizzard, Shiro's counter part of Jinjiru's Desert of Lies, the winds are harsh, constantly nipping at your skin, hail raining down constantly with no remorse, the long and winding path that only one with the blood of a Shiro or a Jinjiru can travel, with out the blood one shall wonder through the white desert until their death._

No one could tell how long they were traveling through the snow and constant blizzard, it could have been days or even weeks. Maria collapsed and suddenly before their eyes a cave appeared, Eternal Blizzard knew of Silvia's blood line and aided her. It was very much alive just like the Desert of Lies.

"I discovered a brand new PSI!" those were the first words Maria blurted out when she felt better the next day, she told no one what it was, wanting to keep it secret and so the group was walking once more.

Silvia adjusted the purple and yellow striped scarf away from her mouth to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is it! Shiro!" the group of five threw their arms into the air and cheered.

The team stood before the city, surrounded by a mote, the tall walls of ice that stood over them all had small holes allowing the water to flow into the city, on the top of the wall were guards marching, one stopped when he noticed the group below them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Silvia Addison! The descendent of Minawa Jones, the ruler of Jinjiru!" the guard went stiff.

"Sorry ma'am! I did not realize!" the ice gates opened wide the group of five crossed the bridge into the bustling town, it was lager than Jinjiru by far, houses were carved out of blocks of ice, some which were sitting on icy mounds, in the center of the city was a docking station for gondolas, the city had many huge water ways and icy bridges for crossing and getting place to place. The citizens were pale skinned people, unlike the Jinjirus who seemed to be tan, with the exception of the pure blooded Shiros that chose to live there.

"Greetings." the group looked before them, it was a girl, she looked so much like Khrystie, she had blond hair flowing to her shoulders, blue eyes but with empty glazed eyes, clothed in a purple komon kimono, the blue obi was tied into the taiko musubi, a drum like shaped bow, with a white obijime string and on her feet were a pair of geta sandals. Matt winced. He gulped and walked to the girl

"Are you… possibly related to Khrystal Melody?"

"Yes, my mother is Khrystal Melody, she escaped the invasion that threw Jinjiru into a state of ruin. I've been waiting for you cousin Matthew."

"Please call me Matt…"

"If you wish, I am Faith, now please follow me." she walked and said not a word, she climbed into a gondola and picked up the oar. She waited for Silvia's group to climb in, Maria looked over the edge.

"Is it safe for six people to be in a gondola?"

"Not really, but we'll be fine." the wooden boat leisurely floated downstream

"Where are we going?"

"The temple of where the Mirror of Twili is held, you probably know by now you need it to defeat Demetri."

"Right…" Silvia made a face

"Look a head." they all did as instructed, at the end of the water way was a gate to stop the gondola from going down the waterfall, beyond the gate was a temple. Silvia recognized it from her dream. "That is the shrine, now look to the sky." Faith continued to paddle the gondola. "That is Demetri's fortress, we've been holding it back for as long as we could, but we Shiros can no longer hold it back, with in forty-eight hours it will cross back into the Flat Zone and every entrance way will be locked, the entrances will not unlock themselves until he retunes."

"So we only have two days to get the mirror and kick his ass?"

"About, yes, pretty much…" Faith stopped rowing, the gondola reached the gate, everyone boarded off, Faith looked into Matt's eyes,

"Play your mother's favorite song."

"What…?"

"Do it." Matt gulped but did so, he carefully placed the violin case on the snowy ground, he opened the case, he tucked the end of the violin under his chin and held it firmly in his hand and listed the bow with his free hand.

His father once taught him how to play this one song, the one his mother loved dearly. It was a familiar melody, one that brought a smile to her face, the one she loved to dance to with her husband.

Maybe they were dancing together in heaven.

From the water stone pillars rose creating a path to the floating temple. Faith smiled, she took her place on the other end of the gondola and began to row.

"I wish you all luck…"

Silvia looked up to the temple, they were close to the end. This is it, they had to put their all into it. Silvia jumped on the first pillar, it rocked and swayed, she dint stop she kept jumping, occasionally flailing arms as she crossed. From behind Bowie laughed at Silvia, she scowled finally reaching the doors of the temple, the doors opened wide and she jumped and rolled right into it.

The pitch blackness was lit by a dozen of torches, the cracking stone ways became illuminated and the it felt warmer inside. Everyone removed their coats and other winter clothes and a glowing ghostly figure was standing on the balcony of the staircase, there was one door to the left and one to the right. Everyone screamed, although Bowie did it for the hell of it, the ghost giggled.

"Hello Silvia, I am Usagi, the last queen to ever rule over Shiro. Young princess, I have waited for this day for hundreds of years, the destruction if Black Oblivion."

"I bet you have…"

"I've you watched you since you were young," the ghost smiled "Silvia, you have passed many trials and grown so strong…. I know you hand handle the power of the Precious Eight and the Mirror of Twili… that is if you find the mirror."

"If?" Silvia raised a brow "It is here right?"

"Oh it is, but it wont be easy to find… after all, all the fakes are hidden here too. Your Map Seer will help you find the room but you must identify the mirror."

"Alright… Thank you Usagi…" the ghost smiled, fading away and leaving an empty room.

"Alright, lets do this…"

Maria run to the stairs to a giant framed painting of some sort it was missing a huge piece of it, Maria pulled out her map scrap and a put it into place. The map glowed a pale red like color, the map illuminated, when it faded it showed every room of the temple.

Maria crossed her arms, Silvia paled, the temple was far bigger than she though…

After ten minutes of wait Maria nodded,

"Yes, okay, we'll take the left door."

"If you say so…" Silvia shrugged, Maria huffed and made a face.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, it's just… this place is so huge…"

"Don't worry! I am the Map Seer! I know all there is to know!" the little girl grinned marching to the door, she opened the door and marched right in with the group following behind her. Harmony poked her head out, Silvia waved her off.

"It'll catch up, just gimme a minute." she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Onyx Yin and Diamond Yang earrings, Silvia unclipped her usual pair and replaced them with the Precious Eight version.

After five hundred years of sleep the royal family heirlooms clothed a royal family member once more.

Silvia gulped, adjusted the spade shaped pin on her flowing red cape, their was an Amazonian feel to the Ruby Spade Armor, a simple ornament encrusted with a smaller ruby spade, a red skirt hanging from it was a pink sash in gold was the tribe's symbol of both Shiro and Jinjiru, a leathery purple belt where the Pearl Sun Sword and it's sheathe was attached along with the Moon Amethyst Dagger. The Sapphire Diamond Shield Gloves, long white gloves, blue diamonds encrusted at the wrist and upper half of the arm, Clover Emerald Boots of Speed, long and white, emerald clovers embedded an inch above the knees, the Garnet Star Ring of Dreams was placed on her finger right middle finger, Jinjiru Tiara of Hearts firmly in place on her forehead, there the shining band of gold sat with a topaz heart.

Her friends stared in awe, Silvia blushed and looked away.

"Nice duds" Bowie smiled she slapped his arm

"Oh shut up, there are more important things than ogling my clothes."

"Armor."

"Not the point." Silvia glared, she drew the Pearl Sun Sword, the hilt resembled the pink rising sun with a sharp sliver blade. "We have to get moving and find the mirror, so Maria lets get go-" as Silvia marched forward she crashed in to an invisible wall. "OW! What the hell?"

"I was going to say something…" Silvia turned around and glared.

"Look," Maria sighed, "Both doors go to the same place, the left is the shorter route, but there is this ridiculous maze to deal with and the beast living in it. The other route was just full of long complicated puzzles…"

"So, we have to go through an invisible maze, beat up a monster and get the mirror then get the hell outta here to kick Demetri's ass?"

"Yeah, pretty much…"

"Alright, lets get moving." the royal sword in hand Silvia lead her group through the maze, the walls couldn't show anything, you never would know if anything would jump out so Bowie took the lead to protect Silvia. Which she strongly objected, but he did anyway.

"So Maria,"

"Yeah?"

"do you know what kind of monster lives here?"

"Donno. Could be anything!"

"Nah, it's a minotaur." Bowie smiled

"What are you talking about?" Silvia reeled round and there is was, a man bull beast monstrosity towering over them with a giant hammer in hand. It snorted, everyone freaked out.

"Oh sh-"

"Scatter!" Bowie instructed, no one had to be told twice, he took Silvia by her hand and ran away, Maria and Harmony grabbed Matt and ran. The minotaur ignored the three of them and went to straight for Silvia. Bowie drew his sword, he turned to Silvia, and smiled. A dark and freighting look, the eyes of the Masked Man.

The minotaur glared and brought down his hammer, Bowie acted quickly, he shoved Silvia aside and jumped with great speed, he was nearly invisible, and landed on the hammer. Bowie jumped again and with a swift swing of his arm the head of the feast fell to the ground. Silvia stared agape, he was so strong! He was able to defeat the minotaur without even trying! No wonder he was the Masked Man, the Axis Fang's prized commander. Bowie put the bloodied blade back in it's sheathed

"You know, you should conserve your energy, I think only you will be able to take on Demetri."

"What about you an the others"

"We'll do all we can but it will be only you I believe..." Bowie pulled Silvia to her feet, he stared into her ruby eyes, awkwardly she stared back at his green ones.

"B-bowie…?" he moved closer and Silvia felt the wall pressed against her backside, he came in clover, his gloved hand gently stroking her cheek. Silvia blushed. "For the love of god! Bowie what the-"

He kissed her.

Silvia didn't know how to react, he pulled back,

"I'm your king, I will always be your knight, I promise to protect you Silvia, always."

"I…" Silvia blushed and stomped past him "Let's go, I need to find that mirror!" Bowie smiled and nodded. The five heroes met up in the center of the maze where a trap door waited, Silvia yanked it open and climbed down the ladder quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" everyone shrugged. One by one the remaining climbed down the ladder.

There were many mirrors, varying in sizes, shape, but each were composed of the three same materials, Silvia groaned, they all gave off an evil vibe, one was the strongest, but she couldn't tell which one was it.

"It has to be small." Harmony said as she looked though the mirrors.

"What?"

"According to the papers I found it said the princess paraded around the kingdom with the mirror, so," she pointed to a full body mirror "She wouldn't be able to carry around something like this, so it would have to be a small mirror."

"Alright, start separating the mirrors up then, smalls to the right, bigs to the left!" everyone picked up the mirrors and moved them to where they belonged, the mirror labeled as big were left where left where they were, the smaller ones were divide into smaller groups, some were marked with the crest of the royal family.

"I think… I got it." Silvia said slowly, she lifted a hand mirror up, it was the simplest of the bunch, marked with the crest of __both_ _royal families, meaning this had to be the last mirror crafted from the material. It was crafted of onyx, gold lining the crystal glass with a golden handle. "Yeah… this is it, I'm sure of it."

Suddenly the temple began to rumble, eyes widden.

"Oh hell no, not now!"

"We have to get out of here! Now!"

"The trapped door is jammed!" suddenly the floor gave out, the heroes fell. Raw fear, it ran through everyone, all thir har work, everything was over. They were going to die.

"Oh god! No! no!"

"We were so close!"

….

…

..

.

..

…

….

_WHAM_

Five backs painfully collided with metal.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Silvia looked down… "A van?"

There was no way to.. That was impossible, they were dead, vans cant fly.

"Yo! Yo! Yoooooo! It's Ashleigh to the rescue!" the girl yelled opening the door of the van, she leaned out with the help of her band mates and pulled Silvia in.

"Stop hogging the spotlight." Jessica snorted.

"Ashleigh!"

"I told you all we would be fine." Christine smiled checking over her notebook, she paused to eye Demetri's sky fortress. "Now, are you kids ready? We'll get you in as close as we can."

"This is the final hurtle," Jasmine piped up "you either jump it or wipe out." Silvia smirked confidently

"We jump it duh."

"I thought as much." She closed her notebook and looked to the driver, Megan nodded. "Is that all of them?"

"Yeah, there all in and ready to go." Raine grinned locking the door shut.

"Alright! This is it! Ladies and gents! The final showdown! Good verses evil! The end of the darkness! And piece once and for all!"


	23. Silvia Addison VS Evil Overlord Demetri!

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Twenty Three: The Final Battle! Silvia Addison VS Evil Overlord Demetri!

The entrance hall of the fortress had five exits, four behind doors and in the center of the room a elevator surrounded by four dimly lit lights. One red, blue, yellow and green. It was agreed that Silvia was to wait in the elevator as they would search for a way to activate the four switches. Matt, Harmony and Maria went to their respective rooms, Bowie kissed Silvia once more.

[color=red]_One light_[/color]

Matt stared at the machine that stood in front of the pale blue crystal, it was one giant floating mechanical eye stared at him. Or was that it's head? Oh well either way he was going to blow it up. He pulled out a bazooka he robbed from an Axis Fang member long ago. He lugged the gun over his shoulder and readied to fire, the machine acted first, shooting at Matt's feet, the white haired boy yelped and ran for cover. Too bad there was none. He was shot in his shoulder, a massive amount of blood oozed out of the injury, he clenched his teeth and quickly loaded the bazooka.

_'If I'm hit again I'm probably gonna be out for good.'_

HE pulled the trigger, the bazooka unloaded it's shot with suck force Matt was flung aside, he crashed into the wall, the floating machine eye exploded.

"Huh… strong attacks and a weak defense…" he slumped back against the door he entered in, Matt reached into his backpack and pulled out his old red scarf. He looked at it for a moment. His mother knit it for him when he was only a little boy, Matt smiled. "Thanks mom…" he pressed the scarf to the wound on his shoulder.

[color=blue]_Two lights…_[/color]

Silvia looked up to the ceiling as a rumbling sound occurred

"What the…?"

"That's all? You silly little golem?" the girl pointed to the skies "PK… STARSTOOOOOOOORM!" storm cloud brewed in the red skies, crystallized star shaped PSI rained down, hailing down on the stone monster, the head flew off, flying onto the balcony bellow where Harmony was. A yell soon followed.

"Oops…" despite the fact that the golem was headless, it still attacked, talking advantage of Maria's distraction, it sung, sending the little girl flying and crashing into the ground. Maria winced as she got up to her feet. "Meannie!" 

The golem launched rocks at her, Maria ducked and rolled, she lifted up her tennis racket and whacked the stones back, with each whack she made it closer to the golem. She raised her hand again "PK STARSTORMMMMM!" the crystals rained down again, Maria acted quickly using telekinesis to redirect the crystal stars, they became wedged in the body of the golem. Maria launched a PK Beam, setting off a chain reaction of explosions.

[color=yellow]_Third light_[/color]

Harmony screamed as a giant stone head smashed into the head of the mecha Kraken, ko-ing the beast.

"How anti-climatic…"

[color=green]_Not quite yet._[/color]

The Kraken lifted it's head and roared loudly, Harmony flinched

"Crap,crap,crap,crap,crap" she tossed Mrs. Cat at the head of the Kraken, the stuffed cat undid the stitching on it's mouth and bit down on the flesh half of the Kraken's face. The mechanical water beast flailed on the stone floor trying to get the stuffed cat off it. Mrs. Cat was flung aside, Harmony caught the stuffed cat. They stared at each other the cat nodded, Harmony nodded back. "Okay man, I dint want to do this, but I will!" the cat flew into the air, "Fireball Inferno!" the doll burst into flames, Harmony floated to her cat, grabbed it, swooped down and kicked the Kraken in it's face. The beast jaw hung open and the car was shoved in, Harmony slammed the jaw shut.

"Three… two… one… zero…"

The Mecha Kraken flat out exploded, sending Harmony flying, she flew into the door and she grinned though her pain. "Time to get crackin' Silvia…."

[color=green]Forth light…[/color]

The four light glowed and Silvia was shot up into the air, she drew the Pearl Sun, above her head was a red light. No turning back. "This is it!"

_clank_

The elevator stopped, Silvia stepped out, she watched the elevator go down, a sliding panel slid over the hole. She looked ahead of her, there was Demetri. His right arm became a chain like grappling hook with a claw attached to it, the left half of his face, twitching and twisting violently with the same effects on the upper half of his body.

"Really? You've come this far? For what?" He did not look away from the red sky, Silvia glared and pointed a sharp finger at him.

"To get rid of Black Oblivion away, back to where it belongs and to kick you ass and bring peace back!"

"You are too late, Black Oblivion and I are one." Silvia held her ground, waiting 

"Don't matter, either way one of us will exist in the end." Demetri chuckled.

"Then, lets fight, shall we?" Demetri reeled around, launching the chain link hand, grabbing Silvia around her waist, he tossed her aside, the three shields softened the landing, she scowled. She placed she sword back in it's sheath and pulled out the Amethyst Moon Dagger, she jumped onto the werewolf's back and stabbed him in the eye. Demetri screamed, throwing her aside.

"MY EYE! GYAAAAH!"

"Don't care," Silvia snorted, the pearl blade came out once more, slashing at Demetri's gut, the warped eye glared. 

"You little brat…" suddenly his body warped into a giant title wave, Silvia gasped, her three shields activated. "YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

"Oh sh-!" she was swallowed under the black waters, waters adding more and more pressure on her, shattering shields one by one. The Sapphire Shield shattered, the water grabbed her around her neck and slammed her to the ground, the wall, any surface it could find.

Is tossed Silvia to the ground, she couldn't move, as quick as she could she used PK Lifeup, Demetri returned to his humoinc form, with a defiant grin on his face.

"Silvia, Silvia, Silvia, did you really think you could defeat me…?" he laughed

"I don't think, I know." she spat "You are weak, relying on some sword to _give_ you the power you needed to save your sorry ass from me, you used people, lied to them, just so you could get what you needed. And you know why? Because you are powerless to do it yourself." Silvia climbed onto her feet "Because" she pointed right at Demetri's ugly mug "you are weak."

"Weak? Me? You were the one who clung to the past, who cried when she was alone, you were the one who wanted to die."

"Yeah," She wasn't going to deny it, because it was the past. A past she was willing to learn from. "once I did think like that, I felt like that, because I was alone, I meet friends that build me up and I know if I fall they'll catch me and help me back up. Because they care for me, I care for them, so I must protect them! I cant ever give up!" Silvia reached around her backside, Demetri caught her by the wrist.

"Tell me darling…" he spoke slowly "what half assed plan do you have hidden behind your back?"

"Me?" she asked innocently "oh really… it's nothing."

"Show me."

"If you insist." he yanked her wrist, pulling the arm from behind her back. Demetri started in horror. "It's nothing, really." Silvia spoke with a sly grin on her face. "Just a little something I brought with me." the mirror began to glow and shake violently. "So! Nasty things, blackened skies! Shrouding darkness! Return home to where you belong! Black Oblivion! Disappear!"

White hot fire swam through his veins, splitting though the nerves, he could feel it, Black Oblivion being violently ripped from his body and being sucked back into it's mirror. He returned to his true state, spaced away from Silvia. He staggered. 

"Even with out Black Oblivion…" he grunted "I can beat you!" his claws extended, Silvia threw the mirror over the edge of the fortress, letting it fall into nothingness bellow. She drew her blade once more, he jumped, she aimed. The two attacked at the same time, he cut Silvia's shoulder, he stabbed Demetri in the heart.

"It's over…." she breathe slowly, bulling the blade from his body. "The war… it's finally over." Silvia sheathed the blade once more, the elevator cart returned and she climbed in.


	24. Epilogue: Home at Last

Mother5: Black OblivionBook Three: The Otherside Chapter Twenty Four: Epilogue: Home at Last

Silvia awoke, she was back home, in her bedroom in her pajamas, she rubbed her eyes and looked around her room, it was neatly arranged, unlike before. She noticed something on the floor, her money box.

"My money!" it was empty. "Where'd it go?" Angrily Silvia picked up the box of empty money and stomped downstairs. "Bowie! Where is my cash?"

The boy stood in the kitchen, he smiled.

"Good morning Silvia!"

"Where's my money?"

"…uh, about that…" he smiled sadly "Dad died, so I had bills and such to pay while you were asleep."

"Oh… I didn't realize…"

"Well, yeah, you were unconscious for like… a week."

"What the hell? A week?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah…" Bowie reached under the sink and pulled out a bucket he handed it to Silvia with his usual grins. "Now go milk the cows, we need to take care of the farm together! Ah, yes and Harmony's crowning ceremony is tomorrow… "

"Right, shouldn't I get dressed and eat first?" Bowie clapped his hands "Oh right! Silly me!" he dragged Silvia over to the small wooden table and sat her down. He placed a plate of eggs in front of her. "Now eat up! We got a lotta work to dooooo~" Bowie sang skipping out the door

"What about you!" but he was already off working on the farm, Silvia sighed, leaning back in the chair. So then it was only the two of them living on the farm now.

"Wow… just us, it used to be a big family..." she stared off into space for a moment, just thinking about nothing in particular. Bowie popped his head in, he frowned and quietly left her along to think.

Karen remained on the move, waiting to discover all the human word had to offer, along the way she meet a kind botanist. Together the two began to travel together.

It was one of her mother's favorite dressed, a pure white dress that went to her knees, covering her feet and legs was a pair of long white socks and matching heels. Bowie looped a white pearl necklace around her neck, he grinned.

"Lovely as always." she blushed

"Oh shut up will you!"

"There is nothing wrong with saying my fair queen is beautiful." she bopped him on the head.

"As far as I am concerned I am not of royal blood and thusly I am not a queen. I am just Silvia Addison of Lilight Village, girlfriend of Bowie Davison." Bowie smiled.

"As long as you are my pretty lady and no other man's I am happy, now lets get going to Midnight Castle! We musnt keep Harmony waiting!"

Maria returned to the care of her loving foster parents, the family moved to Daisy Fields, and Maria began school for the first time in her life.

The ghost of Serenity that dwelled with in her was finally at peace and was reunited with the spirit of her love.

"Princess Harmony of Midnight Castle, in the turn of events, the death of your parents, the king and queen of Midnight Castle," the priest spoke with a loud vice to all in the kingdom. The vampire princess was clothed in an elegant purple, black and red gown, she let her black hair run free with a little silver tiara on her head. "we give you the crown, do you princess Harmony wish to accept?" the princess shook her head.

"I respectfully decline the crown," she looked to Matt, the white haired boy blushed and pushed his glasses in to place, she walked up to him and took his hand. "I wish to live with Matt, until the day I die."

The priest nodded. "So be it, princess Harmony has denied the crown to live with the man she loves." the crowd roared with approval, after all that happed their princess should be happy.

Matt smiled, he leaned in and kissed Harmony, as they kissed the girl began to slow slightly, her skin gained color, her teeth lost their point, her ears were no longer pointed and her long black hair grew longer to extend past her waist.

Jinjiru was left barren and empty, no villager ever returned to the city, the city was unable to support life in it's poor condition. Suppose it was a sacrifice to be made to stop Hime.

"Master Matthew!" the humanoid Miss. Marshmallow robot called as she ran thorough the docks of Sensational City, Matt looked up from the ship he was preparing to untie from the docks, he looked up at her.

"Oh, hello Miss. Marshmallow." the robot-woman held up the letter huffing "Umm…?"

"It's from your mother, I forgot to give it to you and I ended up searching everywhere for you!" Matt snatched the letter and ripped it open

_Dear Matthew,_

_It's time I told you the truth, you are not my son, you are actually my nephew, your real parents died in the invasion many years ago, you father was my only cousin, Aiko and his wife was a young lady named Hibari._

_Daren found you and took care of you during the time I disappeared, we decided to raise you as our own child. I'm sorry that I have hidden the truth from you for so long. I am sorry Matty. I'm sorry you have to learn the truth this way… my son or not, I have always loved you, and now separated by death, I still love you._

_With love, hugs and kisses, your mother, Khrystie_

Matt stared at the letter for a while longer before he spoke.

"…Thank you Miss. Marshmallow…" the robot smiled

"It is my job to serve you and your family." she bowed "Now, live a happy life with the one you love." she cast a glance at Harmony, she waved. The robot waved back. Mat nodded.

"Yes, thank you Miss. Marshmallow, please keep an eye on those monkeys called my siblings."

"I will do." Matt untied the last rope and jumped onto the boat, the robot waved until the small boat was out of sight.

The Precious Eight soon lost it's shine, cracked and disintegrated into nothing more than dust. They no longer had meaning.

She sat before the grave, at her side was a girl with brown hair and glasses, the woman squatted down to the grave, she had long blond hair, a nice white dress with a matching umbrella that obscured her face, and around her neck was a familiar light blue and yellow scarf.

"He was your world wasn't he?"

"Yes…" the younger spoke sadly

"Chain… it's a nice name." the blond smiled


	25. MOTHER5 Credits

_**Shigesato Itoi,**_

_The man behind the awesome series, he needs a shout out. I mean this story would be here if it wasn't for him!_

_**PKLoveVideoGamez aka my little brother,**_

_The fool helped created some of the enemies, he was the creator behind the hero Raccoon Man, hohoho. He's my right hand man, he's pretty awesome._

_**My family and Friends.**_

_I just think they deserve a shout out... You dudes rock! To my gang that I love new and old, to the psychos that supported me so! I love you idiots! Y'all would listen to me and review chapters on occasion._

_**Tenjimoop,**_

_If I never found his Let's Plays and found out about emulations and ROMS, Mother4, the prequel to this fanfic, never would of existed thus this would of never existed either. And besides he's British, BRITISH PEOPLE RULE :3_

_**The Mother 5 Game Committee**_

_President/Project Director: M5_Annie_

_Writing DepartmentMain Writer: M5_AnnieAssisant Writers: Jared Sol, Spyden, Claus' Twin and Reconstructed Dragon_

_Music Department Remixers: MasterZ, TidalEspeon and 3R2Composers: SplatterHammer and Reone662 Sounds: MasterZ_

_Art DepartmentConcept: M5_AnnieMappers: Periwinkle and TidalEspeonSprite Artists: M5_Annie, Periwinkle and TheCompleteAnimorphEnemy Artists: PKMechaMinawa and Roxas (TidalEspeon's Friend)_

_ProgammingHead Programmer: Kyle (GMC Forums)Programmers: TidalEspeon and HellProgrammerMan_

_Additional Help: PianoMan547, Wootman, Chaisu, and all the supporters of this project_

_You inspired me big time, it inspired a MOTHER5, I never intended on that, I was going to stop on MOTHER4... I love yore work... :D like a hell lot._

_Another proud achievement made, the second story to finish if foreverrrr. I'm really happy with myself! 3_

_, anyone, anywhere, thank you for dealing with my crap writing skills, those on this site thank you for reading this fanfic._

_This_

_Different Kind of MOTHER. _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_HOLD IT_

_Hold everything._

_Someone, no, a good number of friends got me off my feet, the Call me Pollyanna crew. I was very lazy and un-inspired at the time and I found this roll play and boy, I felt pumped for writing once more. It even gave me a chance to branch out and understand my own characters from Mother6 even more. That's right, Mother6, this will be the end of my Mother Trilogy. If I even try Mother7 someone needs to beet me up._

_**Call me Pollyanna Crew!**_

_Story by Multibottlerocket and Lazyboy21350 _

_**The Original Pollyanna Crew**_

_Multibottlerocket, Lazyboy21350, Tony loves Jeff, CrackedBat, Tightnes, PKRok PKMechaMinawa, Ryu-Ka, Claygobbs, OhBoy, PenguinBound._

_**The Pollyanna Crew's Newest Members**_

_Alpha The Beta, boogiebot, Niow_

_Next Project: MOTHER6: Sounds…._

_**Day started: October 11th**__** 2009**_

_**Day completed: June 24**__**th**__** 2010**_

_**Word count:**_

_**Prologue: 6264 Words**_

_**Flat Zone: 21237 Words**_

_**The Otherside: 10693 Words**_

_**Total: 38194 Words**_

_**Original songs used: Little Star (100%)**_

_**Original charters/songs used are property of me, KhrystieKitten/ PKMechaMinawa. So stealing is forbidden!**_

_**Writer: KhrystieKitten/PKMechaMinawa.**_

_**MOTHER5: Black Oblivion**_

_**Complete**_


End file.
